


Training Wells

by zephyr_dh



Category: The Sandman (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Because they don't pay me to change his name and this is a fanbase, Billy Batson is Captain Marvel still, Consensual Underage Sex, Homophobia, M/M, Porn With Plot, Socks, Wally West has a big dick
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:07:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 51,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23043715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zephyr_dh/pseuds/zephyr_dh
Summary: Billy Batson is tired of being punched around in his mortal form. The solution? Training.Now, if only he could get an experienced partner that can teach him what a super hero can without revealing his identity.............
Relationships: Billy Batson/Wally West, Wally West/Billy Batson/Marvin White, Wally West/Original Character(s)
Comments: 66
Kudos: 106





	1. Found a partner training

**Author's Note:**

> For this fic Billy is 13, I know is still not good for most of you but honestly this is just a fic. Get over it.

Captain Marvel was watching the team finish their business for the day, it was a boring weekend without a mission, Black Canary was giving a fighting lesson, no powers or weapons, and every single member of the team had a couple of rounds trying to get one over Dinah just to end looking like human pretzels in the gym mat.

As he had been doing lately, he found himself trying to memorize their moves and mentally trying to come with counter measures for the techniques, but… really, without a partner, he was aware of how futile it was to try to get anything from the lessons, at least or his human form.

When Billy was Captain Marvel, the Wisdom of Solomon was like a nagging background voice in his head, giving commentary of each thing and demanding attention to the things it considered important, as if it was guiding him but also learning with him. The price was, Billy had found when he transformed back to his mortal form, most of the knowledge he was sure he had learned just disappeared from his head, it didn´t matter if it was a spell, a fighting technique or his homework, if he really wanted to learn something relatively complex he had to be in his mortal form.

If only there was a way to get only one hero to practice with him...

“Captain” the voice of Miss Martian brought him out of his toughts “would you like to try a cookie?”

“Oh, don’t mind if I do” said the champion of magic, taking a handful of pastries and munching on them with delight “Delicious as always Miss Martian”

The redhead smiled politely at him before moving to where Boy wonder and Kid flash were discussing some videogames “Would you like to try some cookies boys?”

As expected Kid flash moved in, cleaning the tray in a couple of sweeps that Billy had not trouble following with the speed of Mercury.

“Miss M” said the other redhead collecting the crumps with his finger “You really know how to give some sugar” his voice took a flirty tone “In more than one way”

The Alien woman rolled her eyes before walking away without a comment, used to Wally’s flirty attitude. But Billy thought the boy should learn to respect his teammates, he was lucky that Miss Martian was so polite and didn’t take offense from his attitude. Billy has seen woman react very violent in the streets for less than that.

“You know Wally, I don´t think M’gann appreciates when you say those kind of things. And some girls can get really mad if they heard some of your dallies”

“He is right” agreed Robin beside him “You should really stop with the commentary before she or Artemis calls the police on you… or Batman”

The redhead shuddered a little at the notion, waving his arms in front of him.

“Hey. It’s all in good play” he defended “I don´t really mean anything by it….” And before he could catch himself he continued “Unless she wanted, of course”

Robin and Marvel sighed together.

“Wally!!” said Boy wonder.

Billy wondered why all teenagers were like that, and if he could do something to stop the redhead of ending in super-prison for sexual harassment.

“Man, I just want to have some fun” continued the speedster “And she is super pretty”

“Conner is going to punch you through a wall” pointed Robin, looking over his shoulder where Superboy was looking at Wally’s direction with murder in his eyes “And I would not stop him”

“Welp” Kid flash paled a little “That’s my queue. See you next week”

There was a yellow blur, Robin and Billy watching at the space for a second before making eye contact between them, clearly exasperated.

“He really, really needs to get a girlfriend” said Bow wonder “I swear he is getting worse each time”

“Well… yeah, he is at that age” said Billy, not sure why was he protecting the redhead “maybe in a couple of years you are going to be the same”

The sidekick looked at him wide eyed “No. No way man. I’m not going to become a ball of hormones”

“Yes, you are” said the wise of Solomon with Billy’ mouth “At least if you are a healthy young man”

Robin pulled an incredulous face at him and murmured a soft ‘ _healthy young man?_ ’ as if it was an insult before continuing out loud “Ok, maybe I will get a healthy… appreciation for the fem figure” his voice cracked a little “But I don’t think I will reach the same level as Wally”

“Yeah… well. It’s a high standard” conceded Billy.

“Low” corrected Boy wonder “Low standard. Besides, I wager that he is the kind of guy that gets pussy whipped when he gets some”

“Pussy whipped?”

A blush raised from Robin’s neck “Yeah… y-you know” he started to say “He will… like… H-he is like…” with visible effort, the Boy wonder cooled down “I have to go” and he almost run to the zeta-tube.

Billy watched him go, asking himself what a cat had to do with Wally and why Robin will run like that at the mention of it.

Maybe this needed some investigation.

* * *

* * *

Or, Billy decided after a quick search, maybe he was better not knowing.

* * *

* * *

OMG

Why?

* * *

* * *

Forget the internet!!!

Billy would have destroyed the smartphone and forgone the internet forever but it was JL property.

Maybe it was better to not involve himself in this problem.

* * *

Another week without a mission.

Another week of trying to learn by watching the team practice.

Was it too much to ask for a friendly sparring partner instead of trying to run bunch of tugs bent on trying to beat him all to death?

The demigod watched Black Canary throw Conner over her head, directly at the stone wall. The rest of the team winced at the impact but It was the “So hot” that Wally whispered that made Billy wince.

At least it seemed he was the only one to hear it.

“Artemis” called Dinah “Do you think you can repeat my move?” the archer didn’t even considerate the question, just nodded “Great” Black Canary changed her stance “Come here and show me”

Artemis walked up to the other blond, who had taken classic Conner stance and looked kinda fierce.

Dinah started the move, putting an incredible amount of power for the way her legs were contracting. A punch to the right, a kick to the archer middle, a punch to the right just like Conner had done before and, just the same as her, Artemis used the impulse of her partner and took the arm of Black Canary, using it as a pole to make her gyrate almost an entire spin before throwing her out of the ring. It didn´t have the same impulse that had carried Conner to crash the wall, but the maneuver was perfect.

“Well done Artemis!!” Billy applauded “It was excellent” and jezz if only he could get someone to practice that move whit him, then he could get one over the bigger kids. A shame all he was going to get of that was a passing memory.

Dinah congratulated de archer and called the end of the practice with a classic “Hit the showers” coach line. Megan joined Artemis, excitedly asking questions of the weigh distribution of the movement while leaving for the showers. An irritated Conner and a smiling Dinah soon followed.

“Oh my God! Did you see THAT!!?” Kid Flash said after the girls left.

“Yes. An excellent improvement” commented Aqualad “I admit I don´t feel I have the capacity or skill necessary to perform such a move”

“Yeah… not what I was talking about Kaldur” continued the redhead “I was referring to the total boner worthy moment we just looked there. You know, the L word”

“L word?” asked Billy.

“Wally!” cried Robin “Not in front of Cap! He doesn´t even know what a boner is!”

Kid Flash winced, and Kaldur’ahm rapidly amended “My apologies Captain, this is _not_ proper behavior for a Hero. I will have a serious discussion with Kid Flash about this incident”

“It’s ok boys” Billy said, it would not do to alienate the team from one of his tutors “I understand that you are at that age” the wisdom of Solomon was understanding, so the guardian tried to follow its lead “And it’s fine if you… appreciate your teammates” the three boys winced and Wally looked horrified “But it’s not ok to make those comments about them. Especially in activities like this” and score.

“Sorry Captain” mumbled Wally.

“Really, it’s fine” said the boy made adult “besides” he looked at Robin “I know what a boner is” he signaled at Wally’s crotch, where a bulge of his crotch was more prominent in spite of the protector he was using, making the teen squeak and the other boys laugh “but I have to admit I don’t know what the L word mean. Is it a bad word? If it’s one you really should not say such things Wally”

“Lesbians!” cried the blushing teen “It means lesbians”

“And that is….?”

“Women who engage in homosexual relationships” said the atlantian with a straight face while Robin seemed to be looking for a place to hide and Kid Flash started to mumble what sounded like a chemical formula.

“Oh” the boys breathed out “Homosexual?”

“A person attracted to people of his own sex” informed Kaldur without changing his expression, but somehow he was looking very uncomfortable.

“Is that bad?” the wisdom of Solomon was suspiciously quiet, and Billy started to feel like it was somehow mocking him, which should not be possible “Is that why you say it?” he asked the redhead, confused.

“What? NO!” yelled the speedster “There is nothing wrong with gays. And before you ask gays also means homosexual. I mean, I love gays” his voice was getting a funny tone “I love lesbians!” Robin suddenly spluttered with laughter “Shut up Boy wonder! I love gays and lesbians!!”

“Oh my God” said the Batman protégée between snorts

“Sure you do” commented Kaldur with a bitter tone.

“I do! I am even a little gay myself!”

If anything, Robin cackled harder and finally asked “How can you be a little gay?” while Kaldur denied with his head minutely.

“Dude!” Wally got redder “I told you about Terry”

“You told me Terry tried to get in your pants and you ran the other way”

“Yeah… well…” the redhead crossed his arms “He kissed me... so that counts”

There was a sudden silence, spreading like a stain in the air.

“But… you didn´t kiss him back” Robin voice asked more than accused and the speedster sifted uncomfortable in his place.

“He told me he wanted to suck my dick” he admitted finally.

“I think I didn´t need to know this” said the Atlantian, but his voice sounded curious and he moved his head curiously towards the redhead.

“And you were gonna let him?!” said the smallest sidekick “You are a dog, you don´t even like him!!”

“He wanted to give me a blowjob, of course I was going to let him!! You don’t say no to a blowjob!!”

“You are disgusting!!”

“What?! _Now_ you hate gays?” Robin sputtered at the accusation.

“Of course no. I just think you are too much of a dog, going after every person who show a little interest, you don´t even like Terry!”

Kid Flash shrugged “So what? A blowjob is a blowjob and he is kind of pretty, all small and soft, like a girl” Robin squinted.

“Did you… let him?” asked Kaldur’ahm with naked interest.

Wally looked at him surprised, having totally forgotten about the other too people in the room.

“I…. well” he squirmed under the other two heroes “honest… I was going to let him. But the next thing I knew he was kissing me and… you know… not my thing. I ran”

“Asshole” murmured Robin.

The Atlantian only hummed thoughtfully.

“Wow” said Billy making the rest of the boys react.

“Yeah… So… sorry about the Artemys and Black Canary thing… not going to happen again. For real”

“See that it doesn’t” said the kid turned god with a nod.

The boys left, but Billy didn´t register the fact until later, still thinking about what he heard, the Wisdom of Solomon oddly absent from his head.

* * *

The next time Dinah calls the team for a training season, Billy’s mortal form is nursing a twisted ankle and a punched nose from Francis, the local bully who lives close to his house and that the young hero tried to stop from bulling two little guys in their way home.

Even if he cannot feel the pain of his injuries, he can’t stop himself from constantly touching his face. Still worried about getting a crocked nose in his future. To make things worse, the practice of the day is the same move that Billy is sure would have saved him a beating yesterday, if only he could pull it off.

“Do you want to try Captain?” asked Black canary with a natural flirty smile.

The red hero shrugs “Sure, why not?” maybe a little hands on will help his mortal form.

The rest of the team stops to see them spar “Let’s see what you can do big man” the blond says before rushing to attack.

And she is good, like, really good, but Marvel has been seeing her techniques for a couple of weeks now, and knows how her body moves, even in she gets a couple of good punches that he almost don’t feel. For the shake of convenience, he tries to meet her punch by punch and roll with the flow, but he really is not into it, especially today.

It’s like putting salt in the wound when he decides to end the spar and his body does steep by steep the same sequence she has been training the team the las days, launching her out of bounds.

“Excellent Captain” she said rolling easily with the movement and moving back towards him “I didn´t knew you could move so well, I’m afraid I underestimated you”

“Thanks Dinah” replied Billy, somewhat flustered “I’m a quick learning. Your classes helped a lot” if only he could retain anything from them.

“You are too nice to me” she moves a hand to her hair “Next time I think I would have to show you something even better” and… was she flirting with him? Solomon’s wisdom seemed to think so.

“Thanks Dinah” the guardian replied “But I think Oliver wouldn´t appreciate if I take your time for some lessons”

“Oh, I assure you Oliver wouldn´t mind, he could even teach you a couple of things himself if you are interested in some… archery” Billy was sure his face was showing his open incredulity because Dinah backtracked fast “I mean… a couple of lessons would do wonders for when you have to fight equally strong opponents. I would not mind showing you what I can do”

“Yeah, I will think about it” was the reply of the guardian of magic with a somewhat cold note, trying to hide the uneasy tension of his body.

The blonde woman turned once again to the team, who made a passing impression at not being listening their conversation, except that they obviously were.

The woman clapped “Ok kids!! Pair up! You will not stop today until every single one of you can pull this move!”

Artemis, Wally and Robin, who had previously been capable to do so, just smiled, but Megan, Conner and Kaldur, who were really having trouble with the move, expressed their displeasure in their own way.

Two hours later Megan was able to throw Robin a couple of meter into the air, it was more like Robin using her to jump a couple of meters, but everybody was too tired to continue, so Dinah just called it a day, promising a second session later in the week.

Marvel felt tired, nor physically, but pretty much mentally, but he felt like crying when half an hour later, in the security of his house, he transformed back into Billy and discovered that his nose still hurt, his ankle was pretty much still twisted and all the knowledge he had learned from the training just seemed to go with his transformation.

* * *

“Hey Dinah, do you think you can do me a favor?” Marvel voice rang through the empty air “No, no. I have something to tell you, It’s personal, and I really would appreciate if you could keep it from reaching the rest of the league ears” the Wisdom of Solomon conveyed how small the possibilities for the continuation of his secret was, and Billy tried to search for a solution.

“Yeah… well, I was thinking that maybe I can use that lesson you proposed the other day” well, yeah, if he took in her offer for some ‘ _lessons_ ’ the probabilities of she spilling the beans would became much smaller, but just for how awkward it would be to tell the league that she had sex with a minor. And he would not do that to her teammate, why did the Wisdom of Solomon put that in the table?

For shame. Billy hide his head between his hands, glad to have this moment for himself. 

“Oh, so you are going to take those _lessons_ eh?” said Wally’s voice behind him, shaking the guardian who could only look at the speedster with wide eyes “Hey, it’s ok, I would have say yes to those lessons in a heartbeat” the redhead continued while running to the fridge and taking a sandwich to start munching.

The guardian of the rock of eternity was not ready yet. He had been practicing for the last half an hour how to ask Dinah some lessons for ‘ _Billy_ ’ while the team was in a drug buster mission, but so far he still didn’t knew how to make this work without being expelled from the league or worse.

“Ok, two things Wally” said the dark aired male lifting his index finger “One: No, I am not going to accept those ‘ _lessons_ ’ that you are thinking of” he reprimanded seriously before extending his other finger “And two: You are a minor and can put Black canary in trouble if someone even hears you”

“Hey, I say age is only a number” the speedster had already finished with his sandwich and was munching an apple now “and I can keep my mouth shut” the fact that his mouth was wide open while chewing contradicted his statement “Really Cap, I am like… the guardian of secrets. If you need to keep your secret a secret, I am your guy” yeah, Billy was not sure about that “And hey. I won´t say a word if you decide to take some of those ‘ _lessons_ ’ with Black canary. I swear, I didn´t hear anything”

“Why, thank you Wally” said the brunette rolling his eyes internally.

“Nah, don´t mention it. Anything for a bro” a bag of chips made his way in Kid Flash hands and the obnoxious sound of the bag filled the kitchen “Besides, I would expect the same courtesy Cap. I mean, if you know of some sweet gal who wants some of this” he gestured at himself “you are welcome to help them get in contact”

It clicked.

Even as the Wisdom of Solomon told him how much of a really bad idea it was, it just clicked.

He needed a practice partner who knew the moves. Someone who would not spill the beans to the league and could keep a secret, and he knew that Wally knew the secret identity of the Bats for years, without spilling anything to anyone.

Wally could help him train.

And he wouldn’t tell anyone because Billy was going to give him what the redhead wanted in exchange and at the same time finally put a stop to his inappropriate flirty attitude.

Hell, he didn´t even need to tell him his secret identity. Kid Flash would only need to know Billy Batson as Billy Batson.

It was perfect.

A little manipulative, but he would be upfront in everything else.

The godling turned to see Kid Flash with a maniac smile “Hey Wally, you know what?” he asked the speedster.

“Eh… yes Cap?” the redhead stopped chewing the apricot a little tense.

“I think I know somebody perfect for you!”

“You do?”

“YES! Yes I do. It would be a perfect situation!”

“What situation?” asked the yellow hero “Cap, what exactly are you talking about? Do you really know a girl who wants to meet me or are you talking about something else? Are you feeling alright?”

The redhead started to look scared, so Billy decided to contain his emotions before he ruined everything.

“Yeah, sorry, sorry I was just thinking about a friend that would be perfect for you. Said they were a fan from you and wanted to meet you” Wally squinted at Captain Marvel.

“You just said they… is a he right?” the red hero grimaced “Cap I don’t think that’s…”

“Hey Wally, don’t be like that, he is very pretty” the godling almost slap himself for that “And he would really like to meet you”

Kid Flash looked sideways at the hero “Why are you just telling me now?”

“Well I didn’t think you would be interested in him until yesterday”

“I’m not sure I’m interested” said the redhead, but Billy could see some doubt

“But you were interested in Terry right?”

“Yeah… but Terry wanted to…” the speedster made a gesture.

Was the guardian of eternity really that desperate to learn how to fight in his mortal form? Did he had any options?

“Wally…” said the red clad hero, carefully selecting his words “I think if you meet Billy he will be interested in sharing some _lessons_ with you” in more than one way.

The sidekick looked at the hero before a smile climbed to his face “Cool” he said “Sure, give him my number Cap” he turned to leave before backing “Wait, should it be my hero number or my civilian number? And more over… how will these… lessons will work if I can’t tell him my secret ID?”

“Oh…” good question “Well, he does know my mortal – I mean, my secret identity, so I trust him”

“He _knows_ your ID?!” asked incredulous the redhead “How? I don’t think anybody but Batman knows your ID”

The godling smiled “Yeah, he knows, but I trust him with my life, so the secret identity would not be an issue. I can vouch for him”

“Mmmh… ok, give him my number” repeated Kid Flash and in a blur of movement he was giving him a slip of paper “this is the phone for my civil ID, just tell him to not put anything compromising about my hero persona and we are golden” a pause “You said he is pretty right?”

Was he?

“As a peach”

* * *

Also, I need a Beta


	2. With friends like this...

Sometime after having the conversation with KF, while patrolling Fawcett city, Captain Marvel was still thinking about the situation. Honestly he wasn’t bothered about the fact that he planned to propose sex to the KF in exchange for fighting lessons. He had been homeless a great part of his life before he ended up in Uncle Dudley care and knew that there where worse things to do. Besides, as the Wisdom of Solomon informed him some time ago, prostitution is one of the oldest job in history.

It troubled him more the fact that he had lied to Wally about his identity or the fact that he, as ‘Billy’, was supposedly _attracted_ to the speedster. He hated to lie, but the Justice League would never accept him if they knew he was a thirteen year old kid, he needed to keep his identity a secret at least until he turned eighteen or something.

With a sign, the Hero landed in an abandoned alley some blocks away from his apartment, transforming back into his mortal form. Normally he tried to smile to everybody on his way home, make the place a little better with a smile, but today he was absent and almost didn´t see the pretty woman standing close to the corner of a building.

“Good afternoon Miss Pamby” greeted the black aired kid, straining a smile “How are you doing today?”

“Hey Billy” said the woman consciously adjusting her jacket to cover her midsection “So far so good. You are pretty late, shouldn’t you be in your home by now?”

The hero smile became real this time, it was nice to see somebody care.

“Well, normally you would be right, but today I needed some fresh air. You know, to clear my head and all that”

“Mmhmm I see, hard day?”

The small hero gave a shrug “More like… complicated” the woman gave him a giggle “Say… Miss Pamby. Would you say I look pretty?”

The woman looked surprised by the question but only for a second “Billy, you are a doll”

The black aired kid squinted at the blonde woman “Are you saying that to be polite?”

Pamby put a hand in his chest faking surprise “Billy, are you accusing me of being polite?” the young hero didn't knew how to respond to that so he shrugged “I’m honest Billy, you are a total cutie”

The godling tried to hide his smile. It seemed that at least he hadn't lied about that “Thank you Miss Pamby”

* * *

Wally West, fastest teen alive and self-proclaimed womanizer was currently in the middle of his advanced calculus class bored out of his fucking mind and trying not to fall sleep. Don’t get him wrong, he really loved the science, but he already knew all the curriculum for this semester and more.

Normally he brought more advanced stuff to read while everyone else was studding, but this teacher in particular had already caught him reading books way too advanced for any normal high student and tended to watch him closer with suspicious eyes every now and then.

The redhead was already planning to graduate with honors, maybe even valedictorian, but even if he could get perfect marks, he wanted to have a civil identity that allowed him to move freely without suspicion, so being classified as a super genius was not a good idea.

Still, he couldn't help but keep look at the clock to confirm that yes, he had not entered relative time accidentally, and yes, he still had another twenty five minutes thirty seconds before the class ended.

Twenty five minutes twelve seconds before the end of the class and his pocked started to vibrate. A glance around to confirm that nobody was looking and he took his phone out were the whatschat app alerted him of a new message.

 **ImJustPeachy1335:** Hi, this is Billy. CM gave me your number

The redhead looked at the screen for a couple of seconds before he connected the dots.

This was the gay kid that Captain was talking about. The one that was going to choke on his dick. Hopefully.

Wally fumbled with his phone nervously, trying to think an answer that wouldn't make him look anxious. After all, he was the partner of Flash, a super hero, one of the youngest, handsomer, and powerful metas in the world, he was….

 **Nerd &Geeky1524**: Hi

He looked at his own reply…. Hi?

‘Hi?!’

‘What the heck?’ The redhead typed furiously in his phone, cursing when he realized that this time he had entered relative time or his phone was not responding fast enough. After what felt like painfully minutes but probably was only a couple of seconds he had calmed himself somewhat and wrote another message.

 **Nerd &Geeky1524:** This is Wally.

‘Oh God’ the teen winced and stamped his face in his desk ‘I have just ruined my chance to get sucked’

“Wallace!” called the teacher “No cellphones in class”

“Sorry Teach” said Wally while pocketing his phone. A couple of classmates laughed at him but the redhead paid no attention.

“Did you already finished your work?”

“Yes! A couple of minutes ago”

The middle aged man made a gesture to indicate that he wanted to see the sheet and Wally stood hastily to give him the paper.

“Mmh, excellent” said the teacher after hastily checking his work “You can go out Mr. West”

“Woah… really?”

“Yes” the teacher handed him a permit from his desk “is your last class, right? Just go outside until the bell rings and stop distracting my class”

“Oh my god, thank you!” Wally took the note and ignored the death glares of the same classmates that laughed at him ‘take that suckers’ walking to the door before remembering that he still had to take his bag from the desk and backtracking.

“I hate you West” murmured Michael while the speedster was putting away his things.

Michael Liefield was a tall, muscular and blonde. He normally shared projects with Wally when the situation asked for it, but he was also kind of a douche and the closest thing that the redhead had to a friend in school.

“I love you too darling” responded the speedster sarcastically.

The blonde snorted “Can’t you help me with this one before you go?” he signaled at a problem in his sheet, despite appearances, Michael was pretty intelligent and had answered almost two thirds of the problems, the easier two thirds but it was pretty impressive for someone without an speed advantage. Before the redhead could agree to help, however, his pocket started to vibrate again.

“Sorry Mitch” said the speedster pulling his backpack over his shoulder while digging this phone with his other hand and shacking it in the air “Got to answer this, just subdivide the problem in three sections, derivate the first part independently and then add it to the second…”

“Wallace get out!” called the teacher from his desk.

“And add it to the third” finished Wally in a low exaggerated voice “I’m going teach!”

The speedster walked outside before deciding to just enter the empty classroom just on the other side of the hallway before looking at the message in his phone.

 **ImJustPeachy1335:** Hi Wally, I’m pretty excited to meet you :)

‘Ok, so I can still save this’ thought the redhead smiling.

 **Nerd &Geeky1524: **Sorry for the short reply, I was in class.

 **Nerd &Geeky1524: **You are the fan right?

 **ImJustPeachy1335:** You could say that. I have been seeing your work for some time.

 **Nerd &Geeky1524: **Yeah? That’s amazing. I would ask what do you like, but this is my personal number.

 **Nerd &Geeky1524: **Remember, no masks. I’m trusting you

ImJustPeachy1335: Gotcha Wallman ;)

The speedster couldn’t help but smile, the kid sounded ok. ‘But…’

Nerd&Geeky1524: Hey

 **Nerd &Geeky1524: **Are you as pretty as CM said?

 **ImJustPeachy1335:** Well, my friend seems to think so

Wally was still not sure about this. He was straight. And yeah, he was going to let Terry suck him of, but that was because the guy almost looked almost like a girl, petite and delicate, sans the hair.

And this Billy sounded cute, but…. and he really, really wanted someone to touch his dick… even if only once.

Nerd&Geeky1524: show me

The phone went dead for a minute, probably the kid was taking his picture, or maybe the speedster had moved to fast and Billy was no longer interested. ‘Way to go Wallman’.

After what feel like an eternity, a picture of a kid with wavy black hair and blue eyes appeared in the screen. The kid was making a peace sign and smiling little forced, but he was… pretty. And young.

Younger than him.

For a couple of years at least.

What the fuck was Cap thinking?!

 **ImJustPeachy1335:** What do you think?

 **Nerd &Geeky1524: **How old are you?

The response came almost a full minute after.

 **ImJustPeachy1335:** 13

‘Yeah, fuck no, I’m not going to go to prison’

Wally let out a long sigh and sprawled in the desk he had been siting for half the conversation.

“There goes my second chance for a blowjob”

“Ah, so that’s why you left me hanging” said a deep voice suddenly.

The redhead jumped in place and looked wide eyed at the door were Michael was letting himself enter the room before closing the door behind him.

“Jesus Christ, Mitch! You scared me!”

The blond shrugged “I’m surprised Terry still wants to suck your cock West. For what I heard he was offended that you didn't want to trade spit with him”

“How the heck do you know that?” Wally had only told Rob. Besides, Terry had proposed when they were alone “Did Terry tell you that? Who else does know?” if people knew about that his scarce social life would be as good as dead and he would have bullies out for his blood “I’m kill him!!”

“Relax West” Mitch seated himself in the desk beside him “Little Terry was bitching to that fairy friend of his…”

“Zachary?” asked the speedster, trying to remember the name of the other gay kid that was friends with Terry.

“… and me and some dudes from the team were walking by…”

“Oh god, everybody knows”

“You are fine” reassured the blond “Everybody knows you bailed when Terry tried to kiss you. I mean, we all decided a bj was a sweet deal, and some guys even agreed to kiss Terry once if he sucked us”

Wally grimaced “You are assholes”

Mitch let out a laugh “Hell, yeah, but we got our dicks sucked”

“What?!” the speedster looked horrified and strangely curious at the blonde “Did he… all of you?” the other teen laughed again.

“Yup. Terry was putting a bitch act, you know, all offended and everything, but the other fairy said he would do it” explained Mitch with a self-satisfied smile “Terry ended up helping as well”

“That’s pretty gay” said the redhead grimacing.

“Yes, it was” the blonde couldn't seem to care less.

“What did it felt like?”

“Way better than your own hand and less amazing than a pussy” Michael made a humping gesture “but I got to say, that fairy kid knew how to give better head than my girlfriend” because, yes, Mitch had a girlfriend, the asshole.

“Do you mean Terry or Zach” the blond shrugged once again, not answering “Do you think Terry would suck me to?”

“Nah” Michael denied, crushing Wally’s dreams “I think it was onetime only. Terry was still bitching about you later. But if it happens again I will call ya” the blonde gave Wally’s shoulder a pat “After all, we would not have had those bj without you”

“Glad to be of service” replied the speedster sarcastically.

Michael gestured towards the forgotten phone in Wally’s desk

“If that was not Terry, who was going to suck your dick?”

The redhead sprawled in his seat again.

“No one, apparently” he took the phone and opened the picture of Billy “This kid wants to… I dunno, suck me or something. But he is thirteen”

“Dude, what?!” Michael took the phone from his hand to look at the picture.

“I know!! I’m not going to go to jail! Or worse, my uncle would kill me”

“West, you son of a bitch…” started the blonde fumbling with his cellphone

“Hey!!”

“Ok, sorry, ok, just… look. You are telling me that you can have a fag”

“What the heck Mitch?! First fairies and now fags?” defended the speedster “You are more fucked up than I thought. I knew you were a douche but…”

“Shut up, shut up!” interrupted frenetic the blonde “just let me explain”

“Explain what?!”

“Shhh” Michael made a strong gesture, still looking at the picture for a second before looking at the redhead “Ok. Look, Terry and Zach”

“I knew you knew his name”

“Yes, yes, Zach, fairy boy whatever. The point is, Terry and his little friend are gays”

“No shit, it only took for them to suck you and your friends for you to notice”

“But this kid is like twelve”

“He is thirteen”

“Good dammit West, if you don’t shut the fuck up I swear…” Wally just rolled his eyes, as if Mitch could hurt him “Ok, listen well, Terry and Zach are fairies, they like dick and rainbows and everything”

“Mhmmm”

“Shut. The . Fuck. Up” and for a moment he really looked murderous “What you don’t get, is that this kid wants to suck your dick and he is thirteen”

“Yeah, it sou….”

Mitch punched the desk hard enough that there was a crack in the wood.

“Next is your face” the redhead gulped and told himself he was not intimidated, he was a hero.

“Ok” continued the blonde “the point is, this is not a fairy, this is a fag” Wally grind his teeth “A fairy may suck your dick and everything, but they will bitch about how you don’t want to kiss them or they will tell you that they will suck your friends only this one time, and the next time you are horny and want another go they would just look the other way and ignore you”

Ah, so that was what happened with Terry and Zack.

“A fag, on the other hand” Mitch made a show of pointing at the picture “will suck it every single time, and do whatever you want. Fags are the best thing ever because even if you get a girlfriend they will still be there to drain your balls when the missus is getting a headache”

Hugh, Mitch was disgusting.

And it seemed like he saw too much porn.

“Did you finish” asked Wally when the blonde didn't said anything else.

“Yes”

“Ok” the speedster breathed in to try and not punch Michael “First, he is too young”

“Two or three years is nothing and you are not going to go to jail, you are underage too, genius” it was a good point “And besides, he is asking for it, for the looks of it he came to you right?”

“And second” continued Wally “I don’t know where you got the idea that Billy was like that. I barely texted to him today. I don’t know him”

Michael looked at him with a deadpan expression

“Did you read his texts? He is doing everything you say, you could ask him to jump and he will ask how high”

“When did you read my texts?” the speedster was trying to sound offended and not worried, he didn’t say anything compromising right?

“Uff, check this” said the blonde taking the phone and opening the chat box “You have to read between lines. See how eager is to respond to your messages, and how he answers your questions and everything” he signaled to the chat “Also, I don’t know about the mask, I don’t know what kinky shit you do, but everything else is there. He is willing, eager even”

“Those are like, five messages, you are crazy” countered Wally but the truth was he was starting to doubt.

“Yeah, well, I don’t know that many thirteen year old that come looking for dick, that’s a big clue. Let’s make a test then”

The redhead looked at Michael “How?”

“Tell him, but don’t ask him, to send you a nude”

“That would definitely get me in jail”

“You are a freaking coward West”

There was a moment of silence before Wally took the phone from the blonde’s hands

“He is not gonna do it anyway”

 **Nerd &Geeky1524: **Billy, send me a nude

As soon as he pressed send the redhead lose all color.

“Shit I’m going to go to prison” said the redhead when his mouth finally worked with his mind.

“You are not, whatschat just got more encrypted than a bank and when he send the nude just tell him to delete it” the speedster started to look green “you are taking this to seriously”

“ok, ok it’s not so bad, he is not gonna do it anyway and we can just…” the phone vibrated “FUCK!!!”

“That was fast” Mitch didn’t wait, he took the phone of Wally’s unfeeling hands and opened the chat “And you got a fag West” commented the blond looking at the screen before clapping the other teen in the back “congratulations, your days of chocking the chicken are over” and with that he showed the screen to the redhead.

The kid’s face was red from his chest to his hears, and his white skin showed no sign of tan marks, nor scars. One of his hands supporting the phone, while the other as shyly covering his dick. Not a full frontal but…

“Wow” was what Wally’s brain finally put together “Shit, he really send it”

“Yeah, and he is kind of pretty, if you are into that. Just imagine how much you are going to come in that pretty face of his”

The redhead couldn’t help the grunt that escaped him at the thought and had to adjust himself in his jeans.

“Do you really think he is like that?”

“A fag? Dude, you are seeing it by yourself”

“Don’t call him that. Do you have an idea of how do you sound when you say shit like that?” even if Wally tried to sound angry, he couldn't help the chuckle that escape him “Good you are a douche Mitch”

“As if you are not one to, West”

“Well, at least I try not to be one” the speedster defended himself.

“Well, it’s not working” replied Michael in the same tone before continuing “Besides, they like to be called fags”

“Let me guess, you saw that in a porn film” because really, were else would Mitch get that idea.

The blond chuckled and patted his shoulder again “Nah, Bro” and it came to Wally that this was the first time Mitch, or anyone in his school, called him that “Do you remember Dylan?”

And yes the speedster nodded, everyone remember Dylan, he was the former king of Keystone highschool, the top guy when Wally entered Keystone High. The speedster had only talked to him once in the cafeteria and he had been so cool and funny.

“He had a fag” said Michael as if he was talking about the climate and not realigning the foundation of highschool’s life “I think he was a neighbor kid of his street or something”

“But… Dylan had girlfriends” plural “He always had at least a girlfriend” because there had been a rumors that the king had gone with a couple of girls at the same time and those were rumors that feed Wally’s fantasies for ages.

“And also a fag” the blond gave a smirk “I’m not kidding bro, it was this kid, blonde, this tall” Michael made a gesture just in the middle of his head “He was our age I think, but Dylan said he had been with him for a year”

“You knew Dylan?”

Another Shrug “I was invited to a couple of parties before he graduated” Wally was suddenly jealous “Anyway, I didn’t hang around his group or anything, but at a party from last year, you know, Tommy’s party” the one Wally had not been invited as always “Well, I wanted to go piss but the bathroom had a line so I took a bottle and went to the second floor to find a room”

Wally grimaced at the implication, but didn't interrupt.

“I opened the first room that I found and there was Dylan and some other guy getting sucked by this little blond kid” Michael laughed “Man, they were mad. Especially Dylan, I almost pissed myself when he stamped me in the wall. Dylan was crazy Bro” he confessed to Wally “I told him I was just looking for a place to piss and Dylan called the fag over. He called him that, fag, and the guy had a tent when he came and knelled and opened his mouth” Michael adjusted himself and Wally made a face “And then Dylan told me to piss in his mouth”

“No freaking way, you are lying!” accused the redhead because there was just no way.

“I'm not. It was nasty as hell Bro”

“You did it?”

“Well, Dylan told me I was not getting out of there without pissing in the fags mouth and I really wanted to go”

The speedster grimaced “That’s gay Mitch, really gay”

The blond just snorted “Yeah, it kinda was. I think I’m bi or something” he admitted but didn’t seem bothered by it “I mean, I don’t want to touch your dick or anybody’s, but it was fun and after I pissed I just started to fuck the fag’s throat” fuck. Wally had an erection. At least it was not too obvious with him sitting “You cannot tell anybody West. I swore not to tell anybody, but you were just gonna blow this faggy kid away”

“Don’t call Billy that” defended once again the redhead “It’s offensive”

“Well, no shit, but the other fag liked it. He was into that shit, He even came when Dylan called him that while sucking me”

“Gross” Wally pulled a disgusted face, not sure if he believed it.

His phone vibrated once again.

 **ImJustPeachy1335:** So… can I see you?

“You got all the luck West” said Michael looking over his shoulder “You are not gonna turn the little fag away are you?”

Wally shot him a glare.

“Stop calling him that”

* * *

Billy, still blushing furiously, was anxiously looking at the cracked screen of his secondhand phone. The screen showed his last selfie and text. The godling hadn't been sure what to expect really. The first picture Wally had asked was pretty much expected.

But when the speedster stopped texting Billy knew, he just knew it was over. He had thought he looked good enough in the selfie, but it seemed that Wally thought different. Or maybe he had said something wrong.

The hard truth was that demigod really needed a partner to learn to defend himself as Billy Batson and he sure as heck couldn’t wait until he was eighteen for that. He needed Kid Flash.

So when Wally finally texted him back asking for a nude Billy just took his clothes off and took the picture.

Or at least that was what happened in his head. Because he was still denying that he had… he definitely hadn’t gotten… exited.

Sitting on his bed with only his boxers covering his erection while waiting for the speedster to tell him if they were going to meet was not how Billy had thought his first contact with Wally was gonna end.

 **Nerd &Geeky1524: **Yeah. I will see you this Friday after school.

Billy let go a wop of joy. Now he just had to convince the redhead to give him those fighting lessons in exchange for….

The image of him sucking on kid flash appeared for the first time in his mind.

… what…

What was he thinking?!

A sudden rush of heat told the raven haired boy he was blushing furiously. He rolled in the bed, still trying to ignore his stiff member because then he would have to do something about it while thinking of Wally.

Contrary to what Robin and the other guys in the league thought, he was not a saint, nor completely clueless about sex. Those years living on the streets before Uncle Dudley took him in made it impossible. Miss Pamby was not the only prostitute he made friends with. And more than one time he had ended up getting a eyeful of couples in some alley.

He even masturbated, had for a couple of years. As the Wisdom of Solomon reminded him, it was natural and healthy. But he had never really thought of anyone in particular. He had thought that Diana was pretty, or maybe… perhaps, that Superman was very, very handsome. But he tried not to think about anyone when he touched himself.

Billy palmed his cock.

Maybe… he should try to think about Wally this time… he was going to do it with him anyway, so… perhaps it was better if he…

His new phone made a sound to alert him of a new message.

 **Nerd &Geeky1524: **And delete the photo, we don’t want anyone else looking at it.

 **Nerd &Geeky1524: **And send me the location for this Friday.

Oh, yeah, he definitely didn’t want to explain the league why was he sending Wally those photos. He deleted his picture, still red-faced.

 **ImJustPeachy1335:** Is the Soda fountain next to WHIZ radio station ok?

 **Nerd &Geeky1524:** I will see you there at 4:30

After reading that message, in Billy’s room only the sound of his breathing turning into pants could be heard. The demigod still thinking of a certain redhead.

* * *

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just FYI I have already wrote like 4 chapters, still working on it, but any reviews are welcome.


	3. Socks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wally is not gay, but Billy has a proposal that would benefit both of them.

Friday couldn’t come fast enough for Wally. It was only two days, but for him it had felt like weeks, possible because he keep entering relative time, too exited or anxious to function at normal speed. He had no idea of what he was going to say, nor how he was going to react to Billy in person. He only knew he had to have his first bj by Friday or he was going to get crazy.

“Just buy him lunch listen to him rant a little and take him to an isolated place so you can do him. That’s all” was Michael recommendation “Honestly it’s not that complicated”

“¿Why do we keep call you Mitch when your name is Michael?” he had asked because it had been going in and out of that conversation.

Mitch/Michael didn't answer, but at least the blond stopped pester him about what he should do with Billy. He had been suspiciously friendly since he had found out about Billy and Wally didn’t need half of his IQ points to know what he was after. Even if half the things he suggested were hot and gave him a boner for a couple of hours.

By Friday he was so pent-up that he barely heard the bell sound before he was out of the classroom and in his house, he didn’t even remember if he had used super speed or not, he hoped not.

A quick shower, a small bag for his clothes, an assault to the fridge and he was ready to go.

Fawcett city was 2 states over, and he couldn’t use the Z-tubes for obvious reasons cough- bats –cough. But it was not really far to him, 25 minutes was what he had calculated to cross 240 km. He did the trip in 12 minutes and was in front of the WHIZ station in 15. It was totally a new record.

The Soda pop shop besides the Station was not a disappointment. It looked totally retro with white surfaces and metal corners. Even the waitress and most of the teen inside looked like Grease rejects.

“Crazy” said Wally before entering and looking for a free table. He was almost half an hour before the established time so there was no way that… a raven haired kid from the boot in the corner called him with a wave.

“Hi Wally” said Billy when he was close enough, looking even younger in person than he expected.

And prettier.

Shit. The speedster could feel his face getting hotter.

“Hey Billy” the redhead saluted, trying to play cool and going for a hands shake “Pleasure to finally meet you”

“Oh, yeah, me too” the demigod smiled while shaking the redhead hand.

They moved to sit in front of one another in the boot. Neither looking to comfortable but Wally could help but smile at the way Billy had given a little hop and slide to seat in the boot. His eyes traveled over the kid.

Plain red t-shirt and black shorts along with black high socks and shoes. Billy didn't have a hint of hair in him and Wally found himself oddly mournful when the table blocked the view of those legs.

“Did you ran all the way here?” asked the raven haired boy, interrupting the speedster thoughts.

“You got it. I even broke my record” admitted the older teen before he could stop himself and then tried to cover up with “I mean… I have been practicing”

The raven haired boy chuckled.

“Why Wally, did you really wanted to see me that much?” he said cheekily.

“I… I mean… I just wanted to beat my record” tried to amend the speedster lamely but the other teen just keep smiling.

“Well… I’m glad you are here” there was a hint of a blush behind his facade “I wasn’t sure if you wanted to see me”

The redhead put a serious face and breathed in before answering.

“To be honest, I wasn't sure myself” he breathed in “I don’t know what Cap told you, but… I’m not interested in men. Not really”

Billy’s face fell for a second, but quickly answered.

“I know that, Captain Marvel told me” the smaller teen admitted “But… I think we can come to an agreement”

And holy shit, the kid was hardcore.

“An Agreement?”

Just as the raven haired boy started to nod the waitress, a pretty lady with a swish on her steep and undulated brown hair interrupted.

“Hi boys, what can I get you?”

“Oh, Hi pretty” he greeted taking in the way her hair waved with the moves of her head and throwing his best winning smile “It’s my first time here. What’s your favorite?”

The smile of the waitress became a little strained.

“My favorite? Mmmh, I will have to say the cheese burger with a strawberry soda”

“Oh, great, bring me one of those, but make it three burgers and had some bacon and a extra-large order of fries too. I haven’t had anything to eat today” the redhead added the last part at the small pause that gave the waitress “What do you want to eat Billy? I’m paying”

“I will take a hot-dog with a chocolate milkshake please” said politely the other boy.

“Coming right up boys”

Wally watched her go back to put their order.

“Wally, I think you are making Cherry uncomfortable” said Billy suddenly, making the speedster stoop looking at the pretty waitress.

“Her name is Cherry?”

Billy looked at Wally for a second.

“I think her real name is Shelly, but she prefers Cherry”

“Cute” said the speedster looking once again over his shoulder, why was it that all the pretty ladies like her seemed so fast to reject him? He gave a sigh before his brain realized that maybe he should not be looking at pretty girls right now “Oh… sorry”

“It’s ok… I get it” said Billy still looking at the table. Maybe he was jealous?

“No, dude, sorry” Wally apologized, even if he was not interested in the kid it was kinda mean to break his heart this way “I swear, it was just my normal reaction” he gave Billy a small kick under the table, the smaller teen seeming to think about something.

“I… I got a proposal” said the black haired boy finally “I… want… I want some lessons” Wally’s mind got to the gutter “I… I would like to… you know... do that” the redhead gulped “And… I would like if you also… teach me to fight?”

“You want me to teach you how to have sex and fight?” a tiny part of him told him there was something strange in the situation. Most of his mind tough was just busy thinking of the possibilities… and getting hard.

Billy nodded trying and failing to maintain eye contact with Wally.

“Yes… please”

And woah. That was flattering. The redhead cleared his throat.

“I… yes. Yes. I think I can do that” even if all he knew of sex was from the internet.

“Really?!” a blinding smile made its way into the other teen, finally raising his face and looking him in the eyes.

“I have a condition” added the speedster, making the raven haired kid pause “No kissing” because he still wanted to have his first kiss to be with miss M “And I’m ok with…. give you a hand, if you know what I mean, but I don´t know about anything else” He had been thinking a lot about this one. He definitely did not want to put any part of any male in his mouth, but jacking of a little guy… well. He could do that. Maybe.

Billy nodded frenetically, as if he was expecting that; making Wally wonder how much Captain had told him.

“It’s a deal then”

* * *

“Flex your legs more, you need to have able to maintain equilibrium if somebody push you” to make his point, Wally pushed him with his palm making him almost fall.

After eating, Billy had took the speedster to a plot of abandoned buildings in the outskirts of the city, more like he had told Wally about the place and had let him carry him. He hadn't look twice at Cherry when she had brought the food and had paid the bill in the counter, which had been nice.

“Clench more your fist” he followed the direction and lowered his body when Wally pressed his shoulder with a hand “Now, punch like you mean it”

He did, and the sound that made his fist when it collided was very satisfying and he repeated the action several times in a row.

“Dude, you got it” said the redhead patting his shoulder with a smile.

Billy felt radiant “Thanks Walls” who knew that there was so much to learn for throwing a punch?

“No problem dude” said the redhead before scratching his head “Hey… we can continue this for half an hour if you want, but after that I have to get back to Central” Oh… Ooooh… the godling felt his face heat up a little and Wally spoke uncertainly “Let’s continue”

“Let’s take a break” his voice sounded much confidently that he expected.

“I… sure” responded the speedster and both of them stayed silently for a second.

“You want to…” started to say Billy before squaring his shoulders and turning towards the door of the closest building “Follow me”

The abandoned building was one of the places were Billy liked to go to think when he finished patrol and didn´t want to go back to Uncle Dudley’s house. He heard the sound of Wally’s footsteps behind him as he entered the one room apartment.

It was not much, a one room apartment with small counter that separated the mini kitchen, a small bathroom that miraculous had running water and some furniture, including a scorched mattress that he had salvaged from a burned shop. It was softer that the one in his house and you couldn't see the burn marks with the sheets.

“How do you know of this room?” called Wally behind him.

“Captain Marvel told me about it” he explained, turning to look at the redhead “Sometimes he likes to come here after patrol”

“What if he comes?” asked worried the speedster.

“He won’t. He is out of the city until tomorrow” he lied and before the redhead asked another thing he said “How… how do you want me?”

There was a pregnant pause where Billy could feel the heavy gaze of the teen hero.

“Let… lets get naked.”

Billy nodded, fumbling with his clothes, toeing his shoes off and letting his t-shirt fall to the floor, still not looking at Wally direction even when he pulled off his shorts along with his underwear.

He took seat in the corner of the mattress and started to remove his socks.

“Leave them” came the oddly deep voice of the other teen, making Billy stoop and look at Wally that was still wearing his jeans.

The speedster took a couple of steeps closer and kneeled in front of him “Here, let me” he said before moving his hands to adjust the socks on Billy´s feet.

It made him feel small. Wally was freakishly tall and he didn’t know how he hadn't notice the many muscles the speedster packed, or how wide his shoulders were. His big hands moved from his sock to his tight, a little trembling, letting Billy know that the redhead was nervous to.

“Is this ok? Billy” he just nodded, not daring to make a sound “you can just tell me if you don’t like it” the hands stopped and maybe started to retract.

“It’s… It’s ok” his own voice sounded small and somewhat frightful, so he added “I like it” and he did, his pecker was starting to chub.

A hand made his way to his waist and the other to his flank, making him felt how naked he was

“You can touch me if you want” Wally’s voice was deep.

By Zeus….

He extended a hand, almost fearful, and touched a mole covered shoulder, his eyes following his hand as it traveled the hard muscles under the skin and then he looked downward where the jeans were bulging.

“Here” Wally stood and Billy, without meaning to, let a whine when the hands left him, making the redhead laugh, then, Wally took his hand and guided it towards the red trails on his abs “You can touch”

Billy didn't knew what Wally wanted. He gave a tentative squeeze, but outside of that he didn’t knew what else to do. He looked at the redhead eyes for directions but both of them seemed a little lost and finally he removed his hand. The atmosphere was weird.

“Do you… should we stop?” the deep voice was gone and Wally sounded as insecure as Billy felt.

The godling shook his head, he wanted to do this, he just didn't knew how.

“Can you… tell me what to do?” Billy found himself saying.

The speedster looked at him “You want me to tell you what to do?”

Billy knew he could follow directions, so he gave a nod.

“Come here” said the redhead and Billy rose from the mattress “Look me in the eyes” Wally was looking down at him, green eyes still insecure but he seemed to be losing it by the second “If you don’t like anything, just tell me no” Billy nodded “Tell me. Do you understand? if you don’t want to do anything just say so”

It was difficult to speak, as if his head was too lazy to form the words, and he had to coordinate himself for a second.

“Yes, I understand Wally”

The redhead looked at him for a second.

“Good… now… k-kneel” he knelt –dropped- down, his knees made a sound when he let himself fall and the bulge in the speedster’s jeans was in front of his face “take me out”

His hands trembled when he fumbled with the button of the pants, the stupid button didn't want to came out and the zipper got a little stuck, it took him a minute but Wally didn't made a move to help him even when he finally lowered the jeans to find short teal green briefs that let him see all the muscles of his thighs, the stretched fabric barely contained Wally’s member, an indecent huge bulge running along his left hip.

It looked obscenely big, and there was a wet spot where the head was straining the fabric.

“Take me out” repeated the redhead without moving.

Billy took the elastic with his two hands and lowered the underwear, the cock was hard, and it lowered itself with the movement, trapped in the space between the elastic and the fabric before it freed itself like a spring, slapping with the redhead’s taunt abs before hanging in front of his face.

“Holy molly” the words were barely mumbled, more from instinct than his capacity of speaking.

Wally was big, at least nine inches, and thick. His uncut cock curved a little upward with angry veins covering the staff. A patch of pubic hair formed a crown around the base of the cock. His balls were the size of eggs, hanging heavy and covered with coarse orange hairs. Billy thought it should look intimidating, but his hand moved with an itch, wanting to feel it.

“I didn’t told you to touch it” chided Wally, making Billy’s hand stop as an ice like sensation formed in his chest. He looked at the older teen face, afraid of having made something Wally didn't like.

The speedster looked at him for a couple of seconds before asking

“Do you want to touch it?” he gave a nod “Open your mouth” Billy felt himself get flustered and his own dick gave a twitch. His eyes falling close as he parted his lips “You look very pretty like this Billy” said Wally before guiding the head of his dick to his mouth, forcing him to open his jaws wider to let the bulbous head enter.

His first reaction was to lean back to take it out, but it lasted less than a second before he stayed himself. Oh god there he had a dick in his mouth.

The second the head was past his lips the taste assaulted his senses. The foreskin that had been covering the head was slimy. The smell of sweat and sex assaulted his nose, but the flavor was… salty, and less disgusting that he thought it would be.

Billy didn’t knew what made him open his mouth more, trying to take more, his tongue explored, finding the slimy sensation of the fluids in his tongue estrange and making Wally grunt over him.

“Very pretty” He… He wasn’t… “Touch my balls” he heard the voice as if it was being spoken from far away, his head already starting to feel slow, it was a deaf sensation, but Billy found it easier to concentrate in the feeling of dick in his mouth and just… let go.

His hands moved to take Wally´s balls, but only one stayed and the other moved to touch his own penis that was demanding attention. Wally put down a hand in his head and the other on his dick were he started to manipulate his shaft and the head of his cock started to move in and out of his mouth. It was so big that he could only barely take the tip, but the grunting over his head intensified nonetheless.

“Fuck, I’m going to come Billy” said the redhead “Can I come in your mouth babe?”

The question made Billy pause, his foggy mind didn’t process until the cock in his mouth was removed and he felt completely lost looking at Wally’s face.

“Can I come in your mouth? I don’t know if you want to drink it or if you…”

“Do you want me to?” his voice sounded strange to himself.

The redhead looked at him in wonder for a second before nodding.

Billy opened wide his lips one more time, allowing Wally’s dick to enter even deeper than before.

It still tasted strange and the smell was not the best. His knees were starting to hurt, and the redhead grunted, pushing his cock deeper in his throat “I'm gonna come Billy” he panted “Drink my juice little guy” said the speedster before pushing his cock deeper than ever, triggering his gag reflex and coming into his mouth.

Wally came a lot, spurts of acrid semen filled his mouth. Billy tried to swallow the thick liquid but his gag reflex made him cough at the same time that the taste made him cringe. The pungent unadulterated flavor covered all his mouth, the back of his throat and even his nose was partially flooded with come when he coughed.

Tears gathered in his eyes and he leaned back to take the cock out of his mouth and breath. Over him, Wally keep grunting as more and more cum covered him, drenching his face and even his hair.

It was… the taste was awful, but for some reason he felt more turned on that ever, even the feeling of the come slurring over his skin was… awesome. He was fascinated with the quantity of semen coming out to the redhead's dick, he had never thought someone could come that much. His own ejaculations were just a couple of boggy spurts.

“Shit… sorry little guy” said Wally when he finally came back from his orgasm “Here, just… let me” the was the sound of air being rapidly displaced and a towel was suddenly drying his face and neck “I’m really sorry”

“No, it’s ok… I’m sorry, I could barely drink anything” the towel movements paused for a second before continuing.

“There, you are dry now” the speedster took a step back

“Thanks” Billy looked at the redhead once again. Wally had finished to remove his pants and underwear, letting all of his hard cut body on display, his legs were well toned and covered in red coppery hairs and his cock was still hard, pointing upward, as if he had not just came “Do you want to continue?”

The older teen walked to the mattress and seated himself, using the wall as a backrest.

“Come here little dude” he called with that deep voice of his once again, gesturing to his crotch “you are gonna keep sucking me. This time you are going to drink it all”

Billy gave him a nod, his socked feet moved through the floor and the redhead’s eyes seemed to be attracted to them for some reason, maybe speedster had a thing for legs. He crawled, red faced and with the hardest stiff of his life before putting the redhead’s cock in his mouth again.

‘Taste funny’ he thought because Wally hadn’t cleaned himself after he came on him and his dick was covered in a coat of sperm from when he had keep stroking himself.

He bobbed his head up and down experimentally.

The flavor had already been coating his mouth, so it didn't matter really… and he was starting to get used to it and the smell of sweat. It made him feel…. -Numb, horny, great, secure, hot?-… good.

A streak of saliva escaped between his lips as he traveled down Wally’s length. He tried slurping around the dick in his mouth, trying to swallow his own spit before it happened again.

“Fuck” grunted Wally and gave his hips an aborted hump “keep doing that”

Billy’s hand found his way to his own dick and the noise of his slurping increased. The redhead started to hump his mouth but not enough to make him gag.

They stayed like that for a while. The sound of Wally’s grunts increasing, sometimes telling him to do something he liked, to take him a little deeper each time and calling him pretty… his thoughts were blurring again.

He could somewhat feel his face getting hotter. His jaw hurt, his nose was clogged and his eyes were tearing a little for the effort. He also was still hard, his own release getting closer each time Wally’s voice made it through the haze of his head.

“Fuck” the redhead pushed his neck down a little “Drink it babe. Drink my fucking cum” he said just before he started to cum straight in his mouth.

The same favor of before and the same thick consistency. It was as if Wally hadn't come just minutes ago and some of it dribbled down Wally's length.

He forced himself to swallow all he could. The taste still lingering even after he had drink everything. His own hand began to tug at his dick once more.

A hand petted his head “Thanks dude. That was awesome” said the redhead, his dick still as hard as ever, not going soft even after all that.

Billy feel like his head was bloating, his hand still moving and felling just so… he whined and closed his eyes, why did the redhead had to say things like that. He rested his check on the one of the hairy covered tights of the redhead, the contact of his skin felt wonderful.

“Here” the redhead removed his dick out of Billy’s mouth to sit cross-legged and gesturing to the hollow of his legs “Sit here, I will take care of you”

He was barely coordinated enough to stand a little and he collapsed in the speedster lap. Both of them were sweaty, their skin cold with the air and sticky where they touched which was like… everywhere.

“Hey” said the speedster putting his arms around him, making the raven haired teen look at him curiously “You did good babe”

Billy tried to snort, but the compliment made him glad and he forgot about that when the redhead moved a hand and put his fingers in the indention of his socks slowly removing them as he explored his leg.

Holy Molly.

Wally was not allowed to go anywhere near his feet ever again. The hand continued to travel even after it had removed the sock and he had to hide his face in the redhead’s shoulder who let out a quiet laugh at his reaction. The other sock came of the same way, along with another whimper, only after that a hand closed around his member.

The rough surface of the speedster's palms became too much, he was so much aware of every inch of skin that touched the redhead, from his calf, were the hairs of his leg tickled his new uncovered skin, to his neck that was being supported by the older teen whole arm.

And He came.

His body shock for a second as every muscle of his body contracted, he couldn’t think or move but he could feel the warm body of Wally and his breath on his ear as he surrounded him with his arms.

“Shit. I barely had to touch you”

‘Shut up’ he thought, his face reddening once again as shame flooded him as is orgasm leave him.

He wanted to tell him it was because his skin had burned him. It was frightening how much he liked it. It almost scared him. Still, his mouth still refused to open, so he curled on himself more and let the other teen surround him.

A couple of minutes later he felt the redhead move, gently lowering him in the bed and cleaning him with a towel once again. He was felling sleepy.

“I need to go back. It’s late and I still need to patrol Central city”

That made him whine again. He just wanted to sleep, but Wally was right, there was patrol. He rolled toward the speedster and found him already wearing his costume.

“Do you want me to drop you somewhere?” asked the speedster and Billy shook his head “I don’t want to leave you here, it’s getting dark and cold”

“I will sleep here” he responded, finally finding his voice “I have some covers in the closet”

“There might be rats here Billy” prompted the older teen “And it’s not safe”

Not rats, but there were some mice Billy feed from time to time, not that he could say that, apparently it was unhygienic.

“I’ll be fine. I just don’t wanna move yet” there was a explosion of movement and the next thing he knew he was already wearing his clothes, even his shoes “Bummer” he moved to sit and let his hand go to his socked leg, feeling a trill when Kid flash followed the movement with hungry eyes.

“Come on, I will take you wherever you want”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews, opinions, and corrections are welcome.  
> I have wrote several chapters but I still read them several times for mistakes.


	4. Dick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dick organize a guy's night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made some corrections on chapter three so if you want to read it again go for it.

The Team had official meetings three times a week on Tuesdays, Thursdays, and Saturdays evenings. But most of them liked to spend as much time as possible in mount justice. It was such a common occurrence that Black Canary sometimes liked to announce an unplanned training session here and there.

Dick hadn't said anything when Wally cancelled their Friday videogame afternoon, nor did he made a comment when he came Saturday evening looking so chipper and refreshed that even Kaldur had asked him if something had happen.

He waited until after their mission, a drug busting operation, and invited Kaldur, Conner, and Wally for a guy’s night. Courtesy of his Batsy’s credit card.

They decide to go to a restaurant in Cali with excellent reviews, were they ordered everything in the menu, extra portions.

“We are waiting for some friends, just bring everything and they will choose whatever they want” he said to the waiter slipping him a bill.

“Dude, I hate that excuse, now they will think that we were stood up” complained the speedster.

“Well, I also invited Roy” he explained with a shrug.

“Nice” said a smiling Wally “Wait, Is he coming?” which was fair because Roy had practically gone MIA after that time the JL decided to put their sidekicks in the baby pen.

“Oh, trust me, He will come” he replied with a smug smile making the rest of the men in the table look at him suspiciously.

“Rob, what did you do?”

“I threaten to explode a glitter bomb in his new apartment” he admitted making the teens on the table laugh. Except Conner, but he didn’t laugh.

Roy showed up just as the first plates of food were being served, a murderous expression on his face as he looked at him and took seat.

“Turn it off” was all he said. And Dick, feeling magnanimous, entered the code in his cellphone.

“There. But I think your place can do with some decoration”

“Wait. Did you really put a glitter bomb his house?” asked Wally just as surprised as the rest of the table.

“It had a counter” accused Roy still looking mad and grumpy.

The table erupted in laughs once again and Wally offered a high-five.

“Well, I’m here, what was so important that had you go out of your way to bring me?” asked the archer, looking ready to bolt.

Robin raised a brow.

“We just wanted to see you. You just disappeared and haven’t responded to any of our texts” he explained and when the older redhead just keep looking at him in disbelief he exhaled and admitted in a low voice “Wally missed you” because of course Wally missed Roy.

The speedster got caught chewing and rapidly swallowed to deny.

“Nu hu, I didn’t!”

Even if Roy denied it, Dick could see how touched he was by the statement.

“Wally is not the only one” Kaldur added “Robin and I had also missed your company. Even if you are not part of the team, you are still our friend”

Roy grunted, his expression relaxing even more.

“Well… how have you been doing?” asked Wally to the archer and that was all Roy needed to drop the tough act and join the conversation. Explaining how he had took down a villaness named China White just a couple of days ago.

It was almost an hour later, when everyone was relaxed after eating several hundreds of dollars’ worth of food that Dick took his cellphone out of his pants and activated the video function.

“So… how was your date on Friday?” he asked Wally casually, who promptly spit his drink over the table and started to cough.

Conner, who was the closest to the redhead got his plate full of soda and for a second looked ready to kill him before just pushing his plate farter in the table.

“Oh, you had a date yesterday?” commented Kaldur as serious as always “Congratulations Wally”

“I- I don-t... what you are talking about?” replied the speedster between coughs.

“I knew you didn´t missed me that much” murmured Roy.

“Oh. So, you didn’t run over two states to finally get some?” he asked casually “it’s such a shame. Billy seemed like a good kid, don’t you think?”

His best friend’s face flushed as he looked at him furiously. He looked so mad that Dick stopped the video, he already had what he wanted anyway.

“You… you hacked my whatchat!!”

“And” Dick defended himself “I also made sure that nobody else is able to do it. Not even Batman can see your Whatchat now” because, lets be honest, with the pictures and everything, that was very important.

“Wait, you had a date with a boy?” Roy said incredulous “You?”

“It seems like our friend Wally is ‘part’ gay” informed Kaldur to Roy before turning toward the other redhead “but I have to admit that after Terry, I didn´t think you would give the homosexual life another chance. I’m happy to be proved wrong”

Wally buried his face in his hands.

“It was not a date” he denied, not that Dick believed him.

“Who the fuck is Terry?” asked Roy, his face a mix of concern and some anger, posible for being out of the loop about this situation.

“This kid from his school who was going to give him a blowjob” responded Conner to the surprise of everyone “Does this mean you are going to stop flirting with Megan?”

Dick snorted. As if that would ever happen.

“So, this Terry kid offered a bj and you… drop your pants?” said Roy to Wally with an odd expression.

“You don’t say no to a blowjob” defended the younger redhead.

“Hell, yes, you do” corrected rapidly the older one. He always had been a little overprotective of Wally, more than anyone else in the sidekick group. 

“As if you would do different” the speedster told the archer and then turned to Dick, his face red “Dude, that was soo not cool” he accused.

Dick laughed “Oh come on, I just wanted to rip the band aid. Honestly, nobody cares if you are dating a guy”

The redhead pulled a face and said seriously “But I’m not dating a guy"

He could tell the speedster was telling the truth. witch made him pause.

“You are not?” asked Dick and Roy at the same time.

“No!”

“But… what about your whatchat?” Because it was clear to him that that had been date planning

“He is like Terry. He just wanted to… you know” the redhead made an obscene, unmistakeable gesture with his fist.

“Again?” asked Dick because come on, what was with two diferent persons offering to suck his friend just for kicksies.

“You will not…” started to say Roy before being interrupted.

“I already did it!”

The table feel silent, but only for a couple of seconds.

“You did use protection right?” asked the archer. Mother-Bear mode activated.

Wally huffed, rolling his eyes.

“That’s it, I’m out” the speedster looked around to make sure the waiter was not looking and used super speed to eat the meager leftovers off the table, even the ones that had soda, and then the soda too “Food was great. See ya”

“Wally, wait!” Dick called “Just… wait a second” he took a big sleeve bag from the stand behind the boot and passed it to the speedster.

“What is it?” asked the redhead taking a peak.

“Oh, I just tough it would be a good gift”

Wally promptly closed the bag “Rob. You are a Dick” he said before leaving, with the bag firmly on hand.

He couldn't help but start to laugh, confusing the other teens in the table.

“Why did you gave him a bunch of socks?” Conner asked with a frown.

* * *

Billy had thought he understood what sex was. He had seen it in the streets and shelters, in movies and propaganda. Prostitutes used it for a living while other people used to manipulate rich and poor, heroes and villains all the same.

He had even felt it before, when he was discovering his own body. Learned to enjoy it every morning or when he was taking a bath. Even the sensation of his erection, rubbing the sheets or the inside of pants, could be called sex.

He thought he understood when the Wisdom of Solomon told him that sex could be dangerous.

But he didn´t.

Wally taught him.

He taught him to throw a punch, a kick. To roll when he fell, to jump back on his feet. To take advantage of his opponent strength in ways he didn´t understood before.

He taught him how to get naked and put a show, how to use his mouth to suck cock and slowly start loosing his gag reflex. How to crave the odd smell of sweet and semen.

Even to follow directions. He had always been good at that, but when Wally told him to do something, filling his head with the power of his voice alone, it was as if his body was just a puppet. Stay still, relax your muscles when falling, and taunt his belly when he was going to get pushed.

Get naked. Look at my eyes. Lick. Drink. It was as if Wally’s real power was making him submit. And he loved it. The sensation of his hands over his body, the coarse body hair touching his skin. He melted each time he did praise him for doing something good, for following his instructions.

Today, after he had made the redhead come trice, Billy had asked him what did the speedster feel when he was sucking him, wondering if for the redhead the experience was similar. Wally had just looked at him for a moment before ordering him to lay in the middle of the mattress.

“Now, relax” said the redhead before lowering his face and lightly biting his nipple. Witch was painful but not much and made him mewl. The speedster laughed “The sounds you make, Billy”

“Are you…. Are you going to suck me?” he asked because it was the only thing he could think that would require his current position.

“Ew… no thanks” responded the speedster and let his hands travel over his side towards his legs and finally rested on the checkered new socks he had told Billy to wear.

Apparently, Kid flash had a thing for socks, he had noticed. Going as far as to give him a box full of them.

The redhead took his legs and lifted them, and then he raised them more until his back arched and rose with his legs, until his hips were in front of him and his own dick was centimeters away.

“Let’s see if you can suck yourself, buddy”

Billy didn´t think that was possible, his back already felt taunt and he could feel blood rushing to his head. But as always, he could fell himself muting, he wanted to please Wally, so he only arranged himself a little and let the older teen push him more.

“Now, open your mouth, and relax your muscles” the redhead continued to bend him, his legs giving before his spine so the other teen put a hand on his ass and pushed him slowly until his dick touched his lips and the tip entered inside his mouth “You are kinda like a doll sometimes dude” said the speedster while Billy started to suck himself on instinct “You are all pretty and obedient. Let’s see… why don’t you make that sound I liked?” Billy mewled again and Wally rewarded him pushing him harder so a little more of his dick entered his mouth “There you go. Now you can feel what I feel when you suck me. Pretty neat, right?”

It did feel good. But his mouth was not as full as when Wally pushed his cock on him, he was pretty small compared to the redhead, and the smell was not even similar. He moved his legs to push himself back and Wally released immediately.

“Are you ok? Did I hurt you?” Billy shock his head and started to crawl over Wally but the teen took his shoulders and stopped him “Tell me what’s up?”

Billy tried to speak but it took him more than a few seconds before he found his voice.

“Can… can I suck you again Wally?”

Wally let out a snort “Sure little dude” a hand took his head and guide him to the redhead’s hard dick. The young hero didn´t get soft often and he constantly leaked clear drops of pre. Billy had seen how, sometimes, a drop became too heavy before it fell to the ground, a string still connected to the slit, as if it didn´t want to fall from that magnificent tool.

“I think you are cock crazy, dude” commented Wally petting his head as if he was an obedient dog “A friend in my school told me this happens to some gay kids” Billy just managed to hum, not really processing what the other teen said “He is an ass, by the way. You would not like him. I don’t like him” the pets transformed to a light push and Billy followed the bobbing of his head, even when the other pushed his cock farter in his throat, almost making him gag “Fuck little guy, you have become so good at this”

Wally relaxed his hand and stopped pushing him but Billy did his best to maintain the tempo and after a couple of minutes Wally grunted and came again without a word. It was still thick, chummy even. He gulped most of it but found himself keeping some in his mouth so the flavor stayed a little more. His jaw was tired, he was trembling and he…. He wanted more.

Swallowing, Billy started to suck once again. Wally just grunted over him, allowing him to keep doing it for a while. The speedster feel so big in his mouth. It was a wonder that his hero costume didn´t show how more. A shame, really.

“Hey, why don’t you take a break? Here” said the speedster taking Billy's head off his cock and pushing his mouth down, so his hairy balls were a centimeter away “You like the smell right?” Billy hummed, he really liked it, getting closer and breathing the musty, sweaty smell “Clean them, use your tongue for a while, ok? Slow, you need to rest” he starting to lick reverently, pushing all his tongue in each lick and tasting the sweat covering the balls “Man, you are really needy today. Here” the redhead took Billy’s dick and vibrated his hand, covering his whole crotch with his palm “You need to come”

Billy didn´t last, maybe ten seconds at most, before he came.

“Dude” Wally raised his come covered hand pulling a grimace “Maybe you should have keep sucking yourself”

The redhead moved Billy to his lap and put his hand in front of Billy “Here, clean me” he said as he feed him his own watery sperm.

Sex was definitely dangerous.

He took the hand and licked it clean.

It reduced his own world to just him and Wally.

Wally hugged him.

And sometimes, even he stopped to exist, only leaving Wally.

“Are you cold little guy? Want me to go for a blanket? You are trembling”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, reviews and comments are apreciated.


	5. More

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Billy wants Wally... more than ever.

* * *

Artemis knew, she just knew, that there was something going on with Baywatch.

First, it was the attitude. It was not something she had realized until one day the team was watching a movie. Wally had laughed when the male character was confessing his undying love for the protagonist and Miss Martian had shushed him.

“But it’s sooo bad” had complained the redhead “I could write a better one… like” the speedster was suddenly in one knee in front of the green skinned girl “Miss M” he said with a deep tone that did things to her “I know you don’t take me serious when I say this, but if you would only read my mind and see the passion of my heart, the feelings that I harbor for you lay deep in my soul and burn my sanity away”

Conner had actually growled at that.

“Do you reaaaally want me to read your mind Wally?” asked Miss Martian, raising a brow “I mean… reaaaally?”

Wally went red and reappeared in his seat.

“Maybe another time”

They all laughed and Artemis realized that it was the first time in days that the redhead had made a move in her team-mate; and it had been as a joke.

Today had been the last strain. He had come to the cave wearing a leather jacket, blue jeans and a sleek Mohawk with his hair combed back, kind of like a modern Grease character.

“Hey, looking sharp” said Captain Marvel with a smile, passing him half of his own sandwich.

“Thanks Cap, I found this new restaurant, a Soda shop thing, very heavy on the sixties, wanted to blend in”

Robin appeared from nowhere and threw him a handful of glitter at him for some reason.

“Roy say hi. When are you going to invite us to check this new... restaurant?”

“Duuude” said the redhead trying to shake the glitter “How about never?”

“A Soda shop? I would love to see it!” said and exited Miss Martian “We should all dress up and go” she promptly morphed her clothes to a pretty pink dress, a little longer than her usual one.

“Ah…. Ok” said the redhead “But… maybe next Sunday? It’s a group activity… in my school. Yes, some classmates decided to go after class today”

“Awww….” the green skinned girl morphed back “Ok, next Sunday. Don’t forget”

“You got it” Wally said before glazing at Robin “Come on, I got an hour and want to beat your ass in Smash Bros”

Robin lost part of his smile even as the redhead walked outside the kitchen “One hour? You just came here” he whined.

“Priorities!” yelled the speedster from the other room prompting boy wonder to run after him.

“Is it only me, or Baywatch is acting strange?” she asked at the two people left in the kitchen.

“I don´t know what you are talking about” answered Captain Marvel, munching the rest of his sandwich and, in her opinion, looking suspicious.

“Well… he has been acting different, I suppose” said M’gann with a dreamy smile “His thoughts have been soo calm lately”

“They have?” asked Marvel

“Well… it’s difficult to explain” the green skinned Martian said “and he normally think so fast that is hard to follow… it took me a while to realize”

“Realize what?” she asked.

“Oh” the absent smile on her face fell “It’s personal, sorry I cannot say. I’m pretty sure I’m not supposed to know”

And then in clicked. And she felt a ugly twist in her gut. The attitude, the sudden care about his appearance and how he didn´t flirt with Megan anymore.

“Does… Does Baywatch have a girlfriend!?”

Miss Martian winced.

“I’m sorry Artemis… I-I know you have”

“Don’t” she interrupted her. Of course M’gann knew “Just… don’t, ok?” she walked towards the door, feeling even worse with each steep “I will see you tomorrow”

She was already going outside and ignored Captain Marvel when he asked if it was true that Wally had a girlfriend.

* * *

He arrived to Frank’s Soda fountain a couple of minutes before planned. The leather Jacket, a gift from his dad when he had been… young, jeans fitting him like a glove along with his new haircut making him look hell of a handsome.

“Hey Cherry” he saluted the waitress.

“Hey Wally” greeted the brunet woman looking at him and making a double take “Nice rags”

“Thanks, I wanted to try this 60’s thing you all got going on here. I was feeling a little out of place you know?”

Cherry laughed “Whatever you say sweet cheeks” she pointed at the back “Billy is in your normal boot, why don’t you go and I will bring your usual in a couple of minutes?” then she lowered his voice “I will give you an extra hotdog if you cheer him up, he was looking a little down when he came”

Wally couldn’t help but frown. Had something happened to Billy?. He walked to the boot and found the little guy looking at his untouched chocolate smoothie.

“Hey Billy, did something happened?” he asked sitting in front of him, he tried to nudge his foot under the table but Billy retracted on himself before looking at him with a miserable face.

The raven haired boy didn’t speak for a while. But when he did he looked ready to cry.

“I… I think we should stop meeting”

It was as if someone had punched him, he felt all the air on his lugs leave.

“Wa-why?”

Billy had always been happy to see him and just a couple of days ago he had been so content after having suck his dick for what felt like hours. He had left him in a park as happy as a kitten. Why should he wanted to stop?

The smaller teen rubbed his checks.

“Well…” he said “You got a girlfriend now. So it would not be-”

“What?” Wally had to cut him mid-sentence “Billy, I don´t have a girlfriend”

“You don´t?”

“Pfffh, I wish” he said and then bit his lip. Billy, who had started to look less gloomy lost it again “I mean… I’m a loser” he stopped himself again, he was not a loser “What I mean is that if I had a girlfriend… I would tell you, ok?”

Billy looked green.

“I think we should stop meeting” he repeated but this time his voice didn´t tremble.

“Billy… that’s not what I mean. I just-”

“I…” Billy cut him before raising his head to look at him “I like how you treat me” he confessed “I like the way you smell, the way your voice sound and how you…. How you tell me what to do” his face was red “I like everything you do. But… I want more…. I… I need more”

Billy feel quiet and looked at him, waiting for a reply that Wally knew he couldn´t give.

“That’s… that’s ok” said Billy finally and started to raise from the boot.

Wally moved without thinking, his trembling hand closing over Billy’s and they looked at each other.

“I…” he tried… he really tried to say yes but his voice failed him and after a couple of seconds Billy pulled his hand free and walked away.

He stayed frozen for what fell like hours and only reacted when Cherry brought his order and put it on the table. There was not a hotdog in there, just the recipe.

For the first time ever, he just payed and left without touching the food.

* * *

The day after, Batman informed them that Captain Marvel was not going to be the team supervisor anymore. The rest of the team didn´t took to the news well, demanding explanations that Batman didn’t deign to answer. But Wally knew it was his fault.

And two days after, he died.

* * *

Batman had come with the idea, and she had a bad feeling about it from the start. But seeing as none of the members of the League showed any bad effects after going through it, the training session was approved.

It was supposed to be a mind simulation by Martian Manhunter about an unbeatable alien invasion, a worst case scenario situation to teach the team about… what were they thinking?

The simulation had went awry when Artemis’s death made Miss Martian loose herself, pulling all the team with her and making all believe the situation was real and they were the last bastions of the league. Each member of the team sacrificing their lives to help the planet resist. Each one of these kids pushing themselves and laying down their lives and that of their own teammates for the good of humanity.

They had not being the same after that. And days later Batman had called her for therapy.

She started with Superboy, or tried to anyway. Conner still feared the reality of his new life and that fear expressed itself as anger, he was not ready to be open about the experience and had left almost as soon as they started.

After him, she called Artemis, thinking the girl would be more open, but she was defensive, still clinging to her tough act.

“Look” said the archer “Me dying during the exercise may had started things going south but I was coma girl. Missed all the fun of thinking that things were real so… no trauma no need for the shrink crap”

“You are too tough to need help” she resumed her angle of the las few minutes

“Whatever” Artemis crossed her arms “maybe”

“Or maybe too tough to admit you need help” she tried “Artemis is not a sign of weakness to open up to your friends”

“I know that”

“But you still keep secrets from them” She remind her. Artemis own origin as the daughter of Sportmaster was still dragging her down.

The archer reacted worse than she was hopping.

“I-you won’t tell them” she yelled in panic “you can’t”

“I wont’” Dinah agreed “but you should” because that secret was going to come and bite her later “you can start by admitting you are not green arrow’s niece”

Artemis huffed “Right, can you imagine what Wally would do with that?”

Wally?... what does… oh… she didn´t knew that Artemis was looking at the speedster that much.

“Interesting” she tried “so… the person you are most worried about, is Wally”

“Yeah, pathetic right?” she said, making Dinah frown.

“And why is that?”

“Because he has a girlfriend?” Said Artemis sarcastically

“I was not aware that Wally was dating” Dinah admitted, thinking back about the redhead “But that would explain some things”

“I know right? It’s as if he is a total different person”

“Well, I don’t know about that, but he has become less….” Flirty?

“Thirsty” completed Artemis making both of them laugh “I hate to admit it but… I totally lost my chance” she said with a small frown.

“Well, life is full of opportunities. I’m sure there will be more” she consoled.

“Yeah… just not more with those legs”

Dinah would deny to her dead that she totally knew what she was talking about, so she only gave her a noncommittal shrug.

After that, it was Wally’s turn. She had known him for a while and didn´t expect him to open up to her about this, but when he entered the room she was surprised of how... affected he looked. His hair was mess, dark circles decorated his eyes and he looked tin.

“You have to promise” he started just as he took a seat, not a trace of smile on his face “That you would not tell anybody about this”

“Not a word”

She agreed but he looked around the room.

“Is Batman recording these session?” he asked which was… well, she could imagine Batman pulling something like that.

“I promise, if I suspected that he was, we would not be having this session here. And if I for some reason he is” she raised her voice “Gotham would have to find a new vigilante”

The both looked around one more time, waiting for a possible bat-shaped person to turn off imaginary cameras.

“I have been seeing somebody” Wally admitted “For sex”

Dinah blinked, that was not what she was expecting.

“Ok” she prompted after a second.

“Sh…. He… he is… he proposed” red started to creep on his face “And I said yes… because I wanted the practice even if it was with a boy”

Dinah breathed in.

“Did you use protection?”

The speedster shook his head, becoming as red as his hair.

“It- just blowjobs”

She felt like screaming but didn´t. For now.

“Even blowjobs can transmit infections” she informed him “Do you know how many partners has this boy had been with?” she asked concerned but Wally just shook his head.

“He is not… it’s not like that” Dinah seriously dubbed it “He is… was a fan” the redhead admitted “a Kid flash fan”

Dinah started to curse in her head.

“And.. does he know your identity?”

“Yes”

She tried not to show her disappointment, but she must have failed because Wally retract a little, putting more distance and crossing his arms.

“Has he told anybody? Or is he blackmailing you?”

Different scenarios started to form in her head. She would kill whoever this was if he was extorting Wally. Hell, she could think of at least eight other superheroes and five to six villains that would kill anybody who tried to hurt Kid flash.

“No” the speedster answered before biting his lip “I… I made a mistake”

She forced herself to relax her posture.

“I’m listening”

Wally took a while to start to talk.

“I went to see him before the simulation” his voice was small “He told me he wanted to end things because he thought I had a girlfriend” he snorted with derision at himself “I told him I didn´t but... I wished I did, and… I made him cry” Wally wiped his own face “I… he still… he told me he wanted more. But… I can’t be gay”

The way he said it…

“Why is that?”

“My…. My parents… my… Dad would be mad”

Dinah had never meet Wally’s parents, but for what little Barry talked about them they were not bad. Maybe a little too careless…

“Wally, I don’t know about your parents, but if anything happens, I assure you, your Uncle wouldn´t mind taking you in” he would jump and grab at the chance with two hands “And if anything, My house and Oliver’s is open to you”

“Because Oliver is bi?” he asked, making Dinah laugh

“No, because we care about you” she reassured once she put herself back together.

Wally looked somewhat surprised by that and she made a note to pay a visit to Wally’s parents for an evaluation. It was dishearten to see the speedster doubt himself that much.

“Do you like this boy Wally?”

The redhead nodded his head once, looking down at his hands.

“I… when we were in the simulation” his voice took a deep tone “He was all I could think of”

Oh my God! That was so sweet!

“And have you talked to him since then?”

The teen frowned “His cellphone doesn´t work… and… I’m scared of what he would say if I go to see him”

“What do you want to say to him?”

“I want to apologize” his response was firm and if anything, he looked sure of himself in this aspect “And I want to ask him out for good”

Since she meet him, Dinah had been sure Wally was going to be an excellent hero, he was too caring to be anything else, even when he was thirteen and new to his powers. But now she could see how he was becoming an excellent man.

“Well, there you have it” she smiled at him “I can’t tell you what to do, but I think you should at least tell him that”

The redhead smiled.

Internally, she prepared herself for another sex talk. At least Oliver wouldn´t be there to fuck this one too.

* * *

With Dr. Sivana in prison, Mr. Mind in a glass jar, and the seven enemies of man still in theirs statues it had been boring for a while in Fawcett. Captain Marvel took a seat in the biggest road banner he could find and just looked at the entrance of his city.

Since he had left his position as supervisor of the Team his evenings have been clear. He had took to look at the skirts of the city.

And if, by some chance, his eyes turned towards were Central city was it was of no consequence. It had been days since then. He had already sold the old cellphone to give the money to a kid living in the streets like he had and convinced him to go to his grandma in Oregon. He even took him there himself as Captain Marvel, It had been a good day, and the kid was safe in a house where he was loved.

Absently he felt the cold air of the evening on his face. It was a cold day, ant that reminded him that the safe house was not insulated, so he would have to do that, or maybe it was better just stop using it altogether. He would have to transfer the mice to another place, maybe somewhere warmer. Hell, maybe he would take them to California, he still wanted to go there just for kicks. It will be just he and his mice.

Marvel wiped his face because the cold was irritating his eyes. He had been doing that lately.

“Shazam!” he yelled, wanting to be himself just a second. The chill air made him tremble almost immediately, he had forgotten to put a jumper before going out, he will transform back into Captain Marvel, just maybe in a minute, after the wind had cooled the red of his face.

He rested his head in the metal handrail of the banner and looked down at the road just in time to see a yellow blur pass into the city.

“Shazam!!” his transformation had more homp than normal and some lights on the banner busted over his head but he already was following the yellow trail of Kid flash. It took him half a second to reach him and Marvel stopped him putting a hand on his shoulder “What are you doing here?!”

The scared look on Wally made him release him in an instant. He suppose he was not used to people touching him when he was moving at that speed.

“Captain” he said “I… came here to talk to Billy”

“Yeah, I don’t think so Wally. You should leave” he told him.

“No!” responded the redhead more vehemently than he was prepared to hear “I need to see him!”

“Well, he doesn´t want to see you” he was being a little cruel, but he couldn´t help it.

The speedster looked at his shoulder towards the city, as if he was pondering if he would be able to outrunning him. But at the end he just looked back at him.

“But I need to” he repeated “Just once. Please Cap, just one time”

Billy let out a sigh. How could he said not to that face?

“If you hurt him” if you hurt me.

“I won’t!” reassured the teen.

“I will tell him to go the safe house. Just wait there”

“Thanks Cap!” said the redhead “I promise I just need to talk to him. Thank you so much”

“Just GO” a streak of yellow and Wally was not there anymore.

What the fuck was he thinking? Wally just was going to apologize and then go the fuck away and he was never going to see him again.

Fuck…. He said fuck…

Marvel flew, slowly, towards the abandoned district and transformed back into his teen self a couple of blocks away. He wiped furiously at his face still wet as he walked the rest of the way. Just for the record, he was not crying, it was allergies.

He turned the last corner and there was Wally, wearing shorts and a t-shirt that Billy didn´t have a idea of where he had keep under his Kid Flash costume. That thing was body-tight. Maybe he had magic somewhat.

The speedster saw him come and walked towards him at almost meta-human velocity. His face was a disaster, to white, hand his eyes so black it almost looked like bad make up.

“Billy” he called as soon as he was close enough “I’m so sorry. I was so stupid and I made a mess of things and I didn´t think about you at all” The demigod just stood in front of the redhead, at loss of words “I am really sorry. I’m really sorry I fucked up” he repeated “I… I want you back. I want to go out with you. And I want to be your boyfriend”

Billy didn´t knew if he was still shaking from the cold. Wally wanted to go out with him? As in… boyfriends?

“I lied” his own voice suspired him and Wally looked at him with questionig “I’m… not a fan of Kid Flash”

The speedster looked as lost as he felt.

“What… do you mean?”

“I wanted to learn how to fight. Marvel couldn’t teach me” he confessed “So I told him to… I lied”

“You had sex with me because you wanted to learn how to throw a punch?”

Billy winced.

“Yes” Wally looked crushed and Billy wanted to scream “I… I really liked it. So…”

“Yes! Of course you did like it” said the redhead “I liked it!... Fuck! This is a mess” he hid his face behind his hands and said with a muffled voice “you don’t even like me”

“I like you” what’s the only thing Billy could say “I like you a lot”

Wally lowered his hands, his mouth a firm line.

“I like you to. I can’t stop thinking about you”

Billy forgot how to breathe.

“You think about me?”

“All the time” The speedster looked at his eyes “You are everything I can even think about” it was as if someone was squeezing his heart “I…” Wally walked closed to him “I want you to be my boyfriend. I want you to meet my friends, I want to take you out to eat ice cream. I want you to be mine”

It was crazy, so, so crazy that Billy could have that.

could he, really?

"Yes" his mouth said without his permision. Wally face lit up with a smile.

Slowly, he gave a nod. And even more slowly Wally took a couple of steps to reach him and then lowered his head because he was that freakish tall.

Their noses bumped twice before they could put their lips together and both of them pushed their mouth firmly closed. It was definitely not a movie kiss. But it did make Billy heart jump and feel gooey.

“We suck at kissing” said Wally with certainty.

And then Billy was laughing and Wally was laughing and… he kissed him again…another bad kiss that made him laugh so hard it made him snort like a pig.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really need a beta


	6. Billy is a total sub

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Billy and Wally are finally together. Yay, but there are still secrets hidding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... this was difficult to write and I think is a little OC. If you have any suggestions they are appretiated.

“Recognize Kid Flash B03”

Wally entered Mount justice with a swag. He was wearing a wife beater under his leather jacket, skinny jeans, boots, and dark tinted glasses. He. Looked. Awesome.

“Hey team” he greeted the bunch of losers who he graced with his presence, all of whom were looking at him with surprised faces along with BC who sported an unimpressed raised eyebrow “Guess who got himself a new boyfriend?”

He dropped casually THE bomb, smiling as he saw them react in chaos.

Megan responded first, she suck her breath before giving a high pitched yell and changing from green to purple to humans skin once again. Conner, beside her, covered his ears looked at Wally disgruntled. Rob released his ninja laugh. Kaldur shocked face was picture worthy. BC smiled genuinely happy for him and…

“You are gay? You?!” Artemis asked in total incredulity.

“Hey babe, I’m comfortable bisexual” he informed her “There is no need for the Wallman to limit himself to one gender only. It would not be fair”

“Oh my god, oh my god, do you have pictures?” jumped Miss M “Can I read your mind? Do I know him? Do Robin knows him? Can I read Robin’s mind?”

“Well, I have a picture” he said pulling out his cellphone “And no, you can’t read my mind… nor Robin’s either… unless he said yes but even then I don’t recommend it”

He opened his phone and a second later the team had surround him, all looking at the picture he had took of Billy and him the day before.

Billy and he were looking at the camera with big smiles, well, Billy had closed his eyes in favor of running his cheeks together. He had other pictures, but this was his favorite.

“Oh my god, he looks so cute!” yelled Miss Martian still shrilling

“He is” he agreed “Pretty, too” he changed to another photo were Billy’s blue eyes were looking directly at the camera, he was biting his lip and that did things to Wally.

“Why is He going out with you?” asked Superboy with a sardonic tone.

“Oh my God, Supey, you made a joke” he said surprised “your first joke ever!”

“It’s not a joke!” the clone said seriously “I want to know how you made this boy go out with you”

Wally didn´t have words, but Robs laugh intensified and the rest of the team joined.

“I’m…. lucky I guess?”

“Indeed you are, friend” said Kaldur with his own smile “I’m glad you are happy”

Wally returned his smile with a megawatt one.

“I still can’t believe it” informed Artemis looking at the picture incredulous “Like… not at all”

“Good job Wally” BC said with a pat to his shoulder, his eyes looking at the screen of his phone and looking relieved “I hope this works out for you”

“It will. I will made sure of it”

* * *

Even after having told the Team about Billy, Wally found himself reticent to speak with his parents about him. He knew that the news were not going to be well received.

His dad was not a bad person, but he was homophobic, Wally had heard so many jokes and comments that it had become just an annoying background noise. Worst still, even if Aunt Iris didn’t make the jokes she had laugh at some of them, granted, he had too, but now…

So he was leaving that front alone, for now.

Over the last days he and Billy had gone to a couple of dates. Nothing big, just dinner and a movie. He had also continued their fighting lessons, His boyfriend had explained that he lived in a dangerous part of the city and he wanted to take care of himself. Wally had nodded and agreed that it was necessary to learn how to fight, even as he swore to find who had hurt his bae and broke their noses.

Today Billy had texted him from his new cellphone to meet him at the abandoned building. He had took to use the zeta-tube from time to time since he told the team.

He walked by the busy streets, stopping to see the sun disappearing in the horizon, he realized that most people were starting to wear sweaters, some even gave him passing looks, his fast metabolism assured a higher temperature than normal so he closed his jacket.

Wally started to look for a place to hide so he could start to run to the city border when a claxon sounded at his left, a ’64 Mustang convertible apple red stopped in front of him were a group of chicks wearing catholic school uniforms looked at him, giggling.

“Hey, I know you” said the one driving, a beautiful curly blond aired girl.

“You do?”

“Yes, I saw you the other day, you have been going to Frank’s fountain all the time. My sister works there” she explained smiling coquettish at him with red colored lips “She thinks you are handsome”

“Cherry?” he asked, but who else could be? “Well… she is right. I’m a catch” he joked, making the other girls in the car giggle.

“She was also very mad at you” her smile became pitying “something about you making her favorite client cry”

“Oh… that” he winced.

“She told me to run you over with this car if I found you” she continued in all seriousness, making the other girls in the car stop their giggling and look at her astonished.

The engine of the car roared alive.

“Hey. Relax!” Wally exclaimed and then cursed because you never tell a girl to relax “I mean, I already fixed it. I swear!!”

The sound of the motor didn´t stop in the least.

“Last time I saw Billy he was crying in a bench while feeding pigeons” she said “How did you think you fixed that?”

Wally grimaced, had he really hurt him that much?

“Well… I talked to him” the car revved and Wally knew she would really run him over “I apologized and asked him out!!” he quick yelled “We are boyfriends now, please don’t run me over, hewould probablbesad!!”

Just to be clear, Wally was not afraid to be ran over, he was afraid of blowing out his secret identity and no, he had not panicked and forgotten about his powers.

The car spluttered and died.

“Boyfriend?” asked Cherry’s sister wide eyed.

“Yes, just a couple of days ago. Haven’t gone back to Frank’s so your sister does know”

“But… Billy is like ten!” she said scandalized, her bad girl attitude forgotten “And you are…”

“Oh come on, he is thirteen and I’m fifteen” Wally defended himself, he had already made peace with his boyfriend age “Don’t you know anyone with an older boyfriend?” as one, all the girls looked toward the brunette sitting in the middle back of the car. The girl in question turned red and looked down “There you have it. Now if you excuse me…”

He had barely took a couple of steps before the blonde reacted.

“Not so fast!” Wally had to force himself to not heave a sigh.

“Yes?”

“I don´t think I believe you” she narrowed her eyes “You are not getting away that easy”

He did sigh.

“Look, I have pictures” he said pulling out his cellphone al selecting his favorite photo before showing her the screen “See? Boyfriends”

“…” She looked at the picture still unsure even as some of the girls in the car made excited sounds and called them cute.

“Look, I have a date and I’m late” he explained “I appreciate that you want to protect Billy, but I promise you I won’t hurt him again” he hardened his expression “If I do, you have my permission to run me over, twice”

Blondie gazed at him.

“Get on. I will take you there” she said finally, the girls in the car arranging themselves so he could fit in the back “But if Billy is not there, I’ll stab you”

“Girl, I don´t know if you are cool or psychotic” he said while climbing in the back of the car.

“A little bit of both” said a black haired girl at his left, looking at him with a smile “Is Billy really your boyfriend? I didn´t knew boys could have boyfriends”

“Really? What do they teach in catholic school then?” Wally couldn´t help but reply before his brain had an Eureka moment “Oh God. I’m in a muscle car surrounded by catholic girls…” he put his head in his hands, not knowing how to react “Man, this was like… one of my top three”

The girls laughed

“Don’t enjoy it too much Romeo” called Cherry’s sister “Or I will really have to hurt you” she looked back “Where to?”

Wally told her the directions and the car moved, the girls shooting him questions from time to time, obviously still pretty much excited about his relationship with Billy.

The car took a whole eternity to reach the abandoned departments, or more like fifteen minutes, and by the end of it he had been asked so many uncomfortable questions. Fortunately Billy was waiting for him in the corner of the street, wearing a heavy coat and sitting on what appeared to be a big paint can.

“Hey Billy” said Blondie greeting the small teen before making a sign toward Wally “Is this your girlfriend?”

“Hey Heather” Billy sauntered over and smiled shyly “Hey Wally”

“Hi sugar” he replied jumping out of the car and kissing his boyfriend in the cheek, making him blush and rising some shrieks from the girls “Sorry I’m late, your friend tried to kill me”

“You were already late” complained Heather not knowing that he could make the trip in a second “and I wouldn´t have killed you, I would just have make you take a trip to the hospital” Billy looked at Wally questioning, but the redhead only made a later gesture “So… is it true? Is he your boyfriend?” she asked again, a hard expression in her face.

Billy looked away red in the face but nodded all the same

“Yeah, Wally and I are… going out”

The other girls in the car shrieked again, for a bunch of sheltered catholic girls, they were having pretty intense fangirl reactions to them.

Heather let out a frustrated sigh but the corners of her lips pushed upwards anyway “Oh Billy, what are we gonna do with you?”

Wally frowned “What do you mean by that?”

Heather only shrugged “Nothing much, but you two are going to have to look out for some assholes”

Wally narrowed his eyes, but at the end just shrugged.

“They can try” he said before looking at Billy “If someone bothers you, tell me. I will break their legs”

“I can take care of myself” his boyfriend said lifting his head but Wally could tell he was pleased.

Heather and her crew took their leaving not long after that, not before whispering something to Billy that made his small boyfriend laugh and agreed to go visit her and her sister later. Wally watch them go along with Billy until they turned a corner in the street.

“Your friend is crazy” he told his smiling boyfriend.

“How did she tried to kill you?”

Wally faked to think about it for a second before giving Billy a cocky smile.

“She tried to run me over with her car”

“What?! Why?!”

Wally bopped his nose.

“Is a secret” he told him, not wanting to ruin his mood. In response, Billy made the cutest pout ever “What do you want to learn today? I’m think some foot work” he started walking toward their apartment, apparently Marvel had told Billy to keep using it as he didn´t need it anymore.

He turned toward Billy who had stopped in front of the paint can he was sitting before and watched as he took a used brush that had been resting beside it.

“Well…” said the smaller teen “this last week has been cold, it reminded me that the place was not insulated” he played with the barbs of the brush nervously “I was wondering… if you want to help me fix some holes in the room… so we can… you know… keep using it in winter” his tone was nonchalant, but his face was flushing.

Wally felt himself blush. Since they had become a couple their… other activities had stopped. It was not that he didn´t want, because God, he did, but he wanted to prove Billy that their relationship was not only sex.

“We don´t have to do anything, you know?” he told him serious “I mean, I will help fixing the place, but… we don’t have to do anything you don´t want to do”

“I want to” Billy said, his face red with embarrassment “I miss it”

God, Wally wanted to ravage him, it would have been nothing to him to use his speed and have him naked in their room, stuffing Billy’s face with his cock and fill him with his seed. He wanted to. And he was pretty shure his boyfriend would like it. But he had promised to not press Billy for this ever again. It was crazy that he wanted to learn to fight so much that he did that for some lessons. So he just picked the can of paint and smiled at him.

“I will fix the walls” he told him “We can do whatever you want later, but don´t… only what you want, ok babe?” He didn´t wait for a response, just took the paint at top speed and ran toward their room.

It seemed like Billy had already been there preparing all that he needed to start. The mattress was in the middle of the room, covered by an old sheet, a pile of tools were in a corner and he started to fix everything, sanding the holes before filling them whit instant hardening paste, repairing the power outlets, cleaning the corners and even catching the mice, that he knew Billy loved, to put them in a box, not a permanent solution but enough for them to not be disturbing during the task.

At some point Billy came through the door carrying an electric heater.

“I re-connected the power” he explained shyly, a little ashamed of his own deed.

Wally took a second to kiss him in the cheek and continued to paint. It took him fifteen minutes and eleven of those were used to peel some old paper wall. Billy had, meanwhile cleaned the small kitchen counter and discarded all the trash. He seemed to be thinking about something.

“What’s the matter cutie?” he asked him, almost leaning casually on the wall before remembering that the paint was still pretty much fresh in every surface of the place.

Billy looked at him, a thoughtful expression still on his face before surging forward and kissing him in the mouth a little clumsily. Wally let him, responding at the same pace and allowing him to push him toward the bed where the smaller teen made him seat with a push.

The raven haired boy was blushing, his eyes pretty much closed as he dropped in front of him to continue kissing him awkwardly. He seemed to get frustrated by the second but did not relent until Wally put a hand in front of him to stop him.

“Hey, easy little guy, we have all the time of the word” he told him, smiling at the ungainly teen “there is no need to rush”

His boyfriend looked at him lost for a few seconds and then leaned back, frustrated.

“I…” he started to say after a moment “fu-fuck me” his voice was small but hard “I want you to fuck me”

Wally feel his cock started to chub in his underwear.

“Wha- I… like… now?” he asked and the smaller teen nodded once “I…” the redhead took a deep breath “I don´t have any lube, and I heard that-”

Before he could continue Billy put his hand in his pocket and produced a small bottle of lube, making him stop whatever he was going to say because his mouth felt suddenly dry.

“I want to” repeated his boyfriend, passing him the bottle and making him dry swallow.

“How do you-”

“You… when we…” Billy face was so red that his hears were starting to follow “just… tell me what to do”

Shit. A pit of lust formed in his gut. Billy was perfect.

Billy was perfect and he was His.

“Babe” his voice carried heavy on his tongue, and he forced himself to remain calm “stand up, take off your clothes”

His boyfriend trembled for a second before rising to his feet and unbuttoning his coat, letting it hit the floor where his red t-shirt soon followed. Wally had to marvel at the way Billy didn´t stop, nor struggled to remove his pants, he had always followed his instructions without pause, he only stopped when he was down to his socks, and looked at him for instructions.

They were the black ones again.

“That won’t do” he said aloud before using his speed to reach into the plastic box where they put the socks Dick had given him, selecting a pair of white ones, he was going to fuck Billy for the first time, take his virginity and taint him… so, white “Put these on”

Wally took the old sheet off the mattress and moved Billy to seat there, watching him change his socks like a total perv. There was something terrible arousing about seeing Billy doing as he said with a single minded resolution. His small pink dick hard as a nail being ignored as he removed his socks, his pretty little toes naked for a moment before being covered by the white virgin fabric.

Fuck.

He removed his clothes in a second, leaving just his gray underwear to contain his cock. The thin fabric barely covering his erection as he palmed his balls and shaft.

“Look at how hard you make me Babe” his boyfriend gazed obediently at his short briefs “I have been running all day, you know? Couldn´t shower before coming here, so my balls must smell pretty ripe” he informed him, knowing how much he liked it and grinning at the small whimper that left the small teen mouth “Why don’t you come here to give them a whiff?”

Billy moved, as if hypnotized towards his dick, his lips parting without seemingly a conscious thought but Wally was pleased to see he didn’t use his hands. He hadn´t forgotten then. No hands unless Wally told him to.

Billy pushed his head in his underwear and breathed his smell. His dark hair blocking the view but Wally would bet Billy’s face was blissful, lost in his head, dumb, he always had the same expression when he was like this.

“Mouth my balls” he told him, opening minutely his stance to allow him better access and relaxing when he felt his lover trying to suck his balls trough the fabric “Take my cock out, babe”

Small hands removed his underwire and he stepped out of them, taking a second to see the lust filled glance of his lover. He looked already wrecked, his lips raw and his hair sticking to his sweaty forehead.

“Turn around” he told him and Billy looked at him with a lost expression “I’m gonna fuck you, remember? Show me those sweet checks, Babe” Billy looked at his cock one last time before turning around and presenting his ass to him. It was lily white and totally hairless “Lift your ass for me babe”

As Billy pushed his hips up, Wally could see the small pink opening between his globes. It was… fuck, Wally was going to put his cock in there and it looked impossible small. And he reminded himself to be slow, he refused to hurt his babe.

He took the bottle of lube where it had ended on the floor and pushed a dollop of the liquid in his fingers, coating them before putting one in the small opening and pressing.

It felt nothing like he was expecting, it felt smooth and the moist didn´t seems to help his fingers to breach the opening, but he pressed a little more until the sphincter opened and the tip of a finger entered Billy.

The boy under him tensed for a second and Wally didn´t move, thinking that he had hurt him, but his boyfriend relaxed almost immediately.

“Tell me if it hurts, babe. That’s an order” he told him seriously before starting to move his finger in and out, marveling at the sweet sensation and wondering how good it would feel once he put his cock inside. His big dick was pulsing with his heartbeat, but he fingered the small teen for minutes, telling Billy sweet nothingness to calm him before pushing another finger and another until he could squeeze tree inside his boyfriend ass.

Billy’s breathing was heavy and uncontrolled, but his small dick was still hard, almost harder than before even. He tugged at it a couple of times, it was maybe three inches long and more narrow in the head than the base, Wally used the couple of drops of pre that it was producing to jack it twice at the same time he pushed the fingers knuckle deep. The black aired teen opened his legs wider pushing his ass up and dipping his spine, letting out what Wally could only call a porn sound.

Slow… he had to go slow.

“Gonna fuck you now, Babe” he told him as he removed his fingers and coated his cock generously with lube “Gonna put my swimmers in you. Make you mine forever” he aligned himself with the entrance and pushed.

For a moment. Billy’s ass refused to open. The head of his dick was bigger than his fingers, but he thought it would be no problem, but even as he increased the pressure it didn´t yield. Billy tensed his muscles with each try, closing.

Wally opened his legs on either side of Billy’s, mounting him like a dog before leaning to whisper in his boyfriend ear “Open up, Babe” he told him, grounding his hips “Relax for me”

Incredibly, Billy relaxed, his tense body shooting at his words and Wally pushed with his hips harder than before, his dickhead beaching the sphincter and the walls of his boyfriend ass enveloping his member like a velveteen globe. It felt amazing, better than anything else he had felt before.

“Hell yeah” he said directly in Billy’s ear, taking his waist with a hand pushing his dick inside more in aborted motions “You feel so good babe” his instincts taking over as his hips rolled up and down “God. So fucking good, taking my cock”

He couldn’t see Billy’s face but he could feel him trembling under him, listening as his breath cut itself as he fucked into him. Each time his cock reached deeper, each time the walls pressing his dick impossible tighter as he continued telling Billy how good he felt, how beautiful he was at taking his cock. He fucked him harder than he intended, he was sure he was not gonna last long.

His hips soon followed a tempo, each time driving his dick further in with each grind. It was way better than all the blowjobs he had received, the way the walls closed over his cock and how warm and slippery it was. He just keep telling Billy how it felt, how deliciously warm he was, and sooner than he wanted his own orgasm was just a couple of movements away. He could fell himself ready to burst his nut.

“I gonna fill you up now, babe” he told him as he feel his heavy balls drawing in to release his seed his hips pushing and his muscles tensing, keeping Billy’s body in place so he could nut him “Take it babe! Take my fuck juice!” For several long seconds he spurted his semen inside his boyfriend, Billy’s body still trembling and Wally just pushed as deep as he could, but even then his dick was not fully seated, a guttural sound leaving his throat as with each spurt he impaled the dark haired boy in his cock.

He could feel Billy trembling under him, his own cock was still hard, and for a second he entertained the thought of continuing fucking him. Just keep moving his hard cock inside and outside for another round. But Billy was just human, and he didn´t have his stamina.

He forced himself to lean back and took his dick out of that perfect velvet, not pushing back in as he wanted.

Billy shuddered with him as a plop sounded and he turned his boyfriend to see his face.

“Are you ok little guy?” Had he hurt him?

Wally took in the body of his lover, his face had tear tracks on both cheeks, his mouth opening and closing without making a sound. All his body was glistening with sweat. But, as Wally looked down, he found that beautiful small dick still hard, dripping a couple of droplets of watery semen and still hard as a nail.

Billy had come when he had fucked him and was still hard.

The redhead collected the last couple of drops with a finger and feed them to his boyfriend. Felling immensely proud of how he opened his lips without pause. It was so sweet seeing how he responded to him. He kissed his forehead, telling him how beautiful he was.

Finally, after a moment, Billy stopped quivering and he looked at him, still not talking, blank face still in place, his mind looking far away. Finally he lowering his gaze towards Wally’s cock that was covered with his release, lube and Billy´s own ass juice. A dark part of Wally moved inside of him and a word formed in his lips.

“Clean”

He didn´t expected Billy to do it. Hell, he didn´t thought at all when he said it.

Billy moved without hesitation, not making a face even his lips parted and tasted the mess in his dick “Clean me good, Babe“ he told him as Billy liked his cock clean from top to bottom a dumb happy expression in his face as he started to clean the base of his dick with kitten licks, going as far as to polish his hairy testicles were some semen had slurred from his fucking.

Sweet nothingness filled his lips as he praised his boyfriend. He wanted to fuck him again, but he didn´t want to hurt him. And it was clearly that he had, so Wally feed Billy a couple of loads before vibrating his hand making him come again. The small body of his boyfriend trembling as he hugged him, putting his face close to his armpit. They both falling sleep in each other arms.

* * *

The sound of the door crashing on the wall awoke him with a start. Billy barely moved, but Wally awoke in a second, looking at his sleeping boyfriend in his arms and glazing towards the source of the sound.

“Oh my God”

He couldn´t tell if it was him or his uncle that spoke.

Barry was looking at them in his Flash costume, a shocked expression sewed in his face.

It took Wally 0.4 seconds to realize that he was stark naked in the middle of the room with his equally naked boyfriend.

“Out. GET OUT!” He yelled reaching for the first garment he could find to cover himself as he covered his boyfriend’s body with his own.

The words barely past his lips before in a flash of red passed and he found himself alone with Billy. The door closing behind his Uncle with a strident sound.

“Wa… what happened?” Billy said, rousing from his sleep with a heavy case of bed hair.

Wally would have appreciate the picture but his heart was still beating uncontrollably in his chest.

“Unc- Flash is here” he informed him “I… I think he came looking for me” he speeded to search for his cellphone and found eight missed calls and 34 messages “I didn´t call home last night, my parents must have called him”

Goddammit.

“Flash is here?!” Billy looked suddenly as much awake as him and equally worried “Did he…”

“He saw us. Yeah” he answered only to wince when Billy’s face blanched “Don’t worry, it’s not bad” he tried to comfort the smaller teen even as he was panicking inside “Flash is a cool guy”

The other teen didn´t look any better, he had even started to look green around the edges.

“Hey… don’t worry” he repeated, pausing to hug his boyfriend “I will take care of it” Billy inhaled deep a couple of times and he kissed the corner of his mouth to calm him “Nothing’s gonna happen” he reassured “I love you Babe”

The words came out on their own, and Wally didn´t realized he had said them until Billy raised his arms to return the hug, his eyes closed as he nodded “I love you too” and that was it.

His heart burst out of his chest and he feel himself smiling as wide as possible. They embraced each other for what it felt like an eternity and still not enough but both were smiling when they separated.

“Get dressed, I’m going to speak with Flash” he said as he gave Billy a peck on his lips “I’ll be back”

He dressed in a second and was out of the apartment looking for his uncle in two. It seemed like it had rained during the night and some big puddles had formed in front of the door. The sun was still rising and he could actually see some heavy rainclouds in the distance. Great.

Barry was waiting for him beside the door of the building, he was leaning in the wall, a thoughtful and somewhat irritated look on his face.

“Your parents are worried” was the first thing he told him “You didn´t came back yesterday and they didn´t receive a notification for any mission. They called me one hour ago, asking if I knew where you were” Wally didn´t knew how to respond so he stayed quiet “I was very worried, you know, I had to follow your tracker thinking you were in danger or someone had kidnaped you… again… and I found you here… playing with your friend”

“Boyfriend” he clarified “Billy’s my boyfriend”

“Boyfriend then” Flash continued before frowning “Wally, what I am supposed to tell your parents?!”

“Nothing! I- please don’t tell them!” he feel suddenly sick “I haven’t told them”

The Flash looked at him, his face softening

“Wally… you have to tell them”

He feel a pit form in his stomach.

“I- you can’t! You know how my parents are. They will hate me!!” he yelled “Aunt Iris will hate me!”

Barry let out a sigh.

“Wally. Iris… she is human… she is not perfect, but she loves you more than that. And your parents too. They will come around”

Wally looked at his shoes, moving the ice away with his foot.

“I don’t… I don´t want them to come around” he said “I want them to be happy for me”

Barry hugged him.

“I’m happy for you” he told him, leaning back before wincing “Even with the visuals”

Wally returned the hug, burring his face in the embrace “Thanks Barry”

A minute later they separated, both calmer and happier.

“So… did you use protection?” Flash asked, making him bury is face in his hands.

“Yes, Uncle Barry, I used protection”

As if he would say he had rawed Billy. Uncle Barry looked at him. His eyebrow slowly rising in incredulity.

“Really?”


	7. The heart of Billy Batson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There was a person, with red hair, looking directly at him. Even from his position, Marvel could tell they were beautiful. He, or she? Their face was to androgynous to tell, were wearing a golden tux, and, as he looked at them, the figure threw a smile in his direction.

The heart of Billy Batson (and how deep it gets)

* * *

Fawcett city, aside from some insidious villains (Dr. Shivana), crocodile men (Herkimer) and mind controlling vermin (Mr. Mind), was a relatively calm place. The organized crime was pretty small, and most of the time Captain Marvel fought his biggest battles with the league. Leaving small robbery and petty thief as the daily enemy.

Still, since Halloween was coming closer, the number of robberies had peaked in the city. Just today Billy had stopped three assaults and a bank robbery and it was not even midnight. He would have preferred to be in bed, texting with Wally, but not such thing.

He flew over the worst part of the city, were the last employees of the factory were making their way home. It was a dangerous situation for those that lived there, but he made an effort to patrol the zone as often as he could.

After this, he would go home and check if Wally send him any messages, and maybe, if his patrols in Central city were similar, he would still be awake and they would chat a little.

Absently, he looked down. And promptly tripped in the middle of the sky.

There was a person, with red hair, looking directly at him. Even from his position, Marvel could tell they were beautiful. He, or she? Their face was to androgynous to tell, were wearing a golden tux, and, as he looked at them, the figure threw a smile in his direction.

Without conscious thought, Marvel found himself lowering in their direction.

“Hello, Champion” said the figure when his feet touched the ground. Delicate fingers moving to light a cigarette in his/her lips.

“Desire” His lips moved on its own, making him frown, or he should have frown, his face didn´t move.

Billy didn´t feel when marvel took control. It rarely happened, moments were the construction that was his alter ego moved autonomously from him. A couple of times to create a spell, perhaps when he had almost broken an important seal in the rock of eternity. Just never so… autonomous, so defined. Billy could feel the apprehension of Marvel as if it was his own.

In front of him, Desire cooked his/her head.

“Hello, Billy”

Golden eyes peered at his soul. And a spark of recognition/want ignited in Billy.

**Desire**

**It’s skin as white as smoke.**

**It’s eyes are tawny and sharp as yellow wine.**

**Desire is everything you have ever wanted.**

**To see her (or him), is to love him (or her), passionately,**

**painfully, to the exclusion of everything else.**

Desire eyes, Billy noted, were as golden as Wally’s were green.

“Is there anything I can help?” Marvel asked.

“Oh?” she/he pouted “I’m afraid I haven´t come to you” and then he/she smiled “It seems you have come to me”

Marvel frowned again “But I…”

“Not you, Champion” Desire interrupted him and lifted a hand to Marvel chest “The boy you have inside” the hand moved a little low “Or… should I said, teenager?” a caress moving to his groin “He is a man now, right?” She/he smirked as he flushed, nimble fingers graced his groin “just a day ago”

Billy pulled his own hips back, ashamed of his ow arousal and in the next second the streets disappeared, along with his form of Marvel. Leaving a scrawny thirteen-year-old in a place filled with pink/red vapors that somehow tasted like a caress. In front of him, Desire looked at him calmly.

“Were am I?” He asked, looking around him, a want filled his chest, and he breathed in “Sha…!”

A finger, delicate and strong was put over his mouth, cutting into his transformation.

“You don’t need it” she/he said “We are in my domain. And I won’t hurt you”

“Who are you?” Billy asked.

“Desire”

“What are you?”

“Desire”

Billy pouted. It seems like he wouldn´t get a straight answer. He looked at the pretty lady, or the pretty lad, he really wasn´t sure, but pretty it was.

“I think Marvel was afraid of you”

“Perhaps he was afraid”

“Why?”

“The last Champion was _corrupted_ ” explained Desire with a shrug, intoning the last word like an inconsequence “He is afraid you would follow his steeps”

A frown formed in Billy’s face and he asked “Did you corrupted Black Adam?”

“His choices are his own” she/he said.

“Then, Marvel is wrong about you” he concluded.

“The Champion fears desire. For it was the seed of Teth-Adam corruption. But he is not afraid of me. Not really” he/she continued, pulling a drag of the cigarette “He is afraid of you”

“Me?”

“Yes. He is afraid of how much you want” Desire explained, starting to prowl around him, not very different from the tigers he visited in the zoo “you see, most people don’t want things the way you do. Mostly, they want new things every day, most get what they want. And, in time, forget the old ones that they didn’t get” Billy felt Desire’s hand caress his hair, almost like the wind “You don’t stop wanting. Not even when you get what you want”

Billy scowled again.

“But…”

“Remember that girl what was crying because her ice cream fell?” she/he asked. Billy remembered, she was his age, when he was seven, and was crying over the mess in the floor, being ignored by her mother on the other side of the street “you used your food money to buy her another cone” he had “But even when she smiled at you and went home, you still wanted to do more for her”

Hesitantly, Billy nodded. He had wanted to make sure her mother did treat her good. But also... He would have bought her a hole tub of ice-cream if he would have had the money.

“The Champion fears that one day that desire will consume you. But your wants are what made possible for the wizard to choose you. The reason you can win over your enemies. And the reason why you came to me” Billy looked at her/his direction. Lost.

“Most people would be over the moon. You have a lover, and he is strong and handsome. One who loves you” Billy flushed. He knew… he still couldn´t believe Wally loved him “And yet, you came to find me, just after the day he took you” the demigod could feel even his ears get hot and he looked at the floor.

“Don’t be ashamed” Desire told him as he/she hugged him. It was warm, and he returned the hug like a leech, hiding his face in the gold fabric of their jacket.

They stayed like that for what it felt like forever, Desire did not stop hugging him, nor did she/he signaled for it to end.

“Will you…?” he started to say after a very long time, still clutching at her/him.

“No” he/she responded before he finished “I will not quench that fire”

Billy breathed in her/him “Then?”

“I will tell you a secret” they said “And will give you a couple of costumes” he gave a nod, even if he didn´t understand what she/he was talking about.

Eventually, sometime… Billy would finally break their hug. Not now, his skin still tingled and he still wanted to stay… but eventually…

“Do you remember how you felt?” she/he started to say “when he was inside you, after he had filled you?” God, yes, he remembered, it had hurt so much at first, but it had felt so good, even after coming in the sheets “You didn´t wanted him to stop” who would have ever wanted to stop that? “He was not going to” she/he finally told him “Your lover felt the same as you. He wants. He can drown himself in it if he allowed it. But he would only do it if you ask him to”

The demigod forced himself to release the jacket and took a steep back “That’s the secret?”

“That’s it”

“I kinda knew that” he told him/her.

“No, you suspected” Billy stayed quiet, not knowing how to respond to that, but Desire continued, touching his hair with a caress “I have marked you, Billy, and through you, your lover as well. You both are mine. But you were already mine before” and Billy knew it was goodbye.

“will I see you again?”

“Yes” she/he said “But probably not in this form”

And without missing a breath Billy found himself outside of his house, once again as Captain Marvel. For once, he could not ear the constant presence of Solomon in his head, as if it was hiding somewere. Still afraid.

He entered the house, after looking around and finding the streets deserted. Uncle Dudley was still up in the couch. He worked as a janitor, and Billy knew he came home really tired from work. Several times he had told him not to wait, but seeing him there, in his boxers and undershirt, waiting for him to come home always put a smile in his face.

“Hello Uncle Dudley” he greeted.

“Hey Billy, how was your day?” the man replied without looking from the television. As if he was really interested in whatever was there.

“It was great” he walked to his designated spot to depower, a place without any outlets or close electronics “Shazam!!”

Dudley turned to look at him for a second, subtly checking for bruises or the like before returning his gaze to the TV “That’s nice. Anything interesting?”

“Yes…” he walked to the coach and took a seat. The television was tuned on the local news “I just meet Desire of the endless”

Dudley frowned before asking.

“Who?”

“Well, I’m not sure how to explain. Solomon was not very explicit, but I think they are like… a manifestation of Desire, but also… not? “

The older man looked confused for a moment before giving up and returning his attention to the news.

“These new heroes are getting out of hand”

Billy had to bit his lip to stop from saying more. It would only confuse Uncle Dudley and it was something he didn't understood either. He limited himself to give a grunt, listening as the news reported the city ready for Halloween. The decorations in the parks and business were looking more and more extravagant each year.

“Uncle Dudley” he called after a moment.

“Hmm?”

“I have a boyfriend” the words were out of his mouth before he knew it, leaving him feeling nervous.

The older man once more looked at him.

“Is it Freddy?” he asked without missing a beat.

Billy let out a snort, alienated at the mental image.

“No”

“Tell me is not Derek” said the balding man.

“He is a bully” alleged the teen with a frown, remembering the numerous times he had to run from him and his friends “Why would I go out with him?”

“Well…” Dudley made a so and so gesture hit his hand.

“Is Kid Flash” interrupted Billy, not wanting to know “I’m going out with Kid Flash”

“Isn’t he like… twenty?” exclaimed the man with a frown “Billy…”

“He is fifteen” corrected the black haired teen, before frowning too “He is just really tall”

The frown on the older man didn´t lessen.

“I’m not sure about this” he said, making Billy apprehensive.

“Uncle Dudley” he called, his voice anxious “Please, don’t be mad”

The older man let out a gruff. His expression softening.

“I’m not mad, Billy. Just… you know… if he-”

“Please, give him a chance”

Uncle Dudley expression lost his edge but still looked dubious “Look… just... I know I can´t tell you what to do. You go around saving people, and you are part of the League. But… how about you bring him here? So I get to know him”

Billy was nodding before his guardian finished.

“I will tell him” he said before he remembered “But… secret identity”

“Just tell him” the older man said again before giving a sigh “I just don’t want to see you hurt”

He nodded again “I will” and seeing that the conversation was over he got up and walked to his room “Good night Uncle Dudley”

“Good night Billy” responded the old man “and Billy” he called making the teen pause “Thank you for telling me”

Billy smiled “Thank you for caring” and before he loosed courage he added “I love you Uncle Dudley” not waiting for response before bolting to his room.

Uncle Dudley was not a very open man. He mostly said silly jokes and let Billy take care of his own business. Billy had meet him a couple of years after becoming Captain Marvel and a week after being accepted in the JL.

At the time, Billy had run form the foster home, but had keep going to school, as long as the old lady didn’t report him missing, she would continue getting the checks from the government. Billy had started to help the funny janitor with the funny name after classes, just small things, and afterwards Dudley would share his lunch with him.

When social services finally came for him, they took him to the other side of the city. He thought he would never see Dudley again. But a week later Dudley had come to the orphanage, and a month later he had filled all the paperwork to become his guardian.

He had been terrified. All the experiences he had in foster care had been hell. But Dudley never put a hand on him after the first time he tried to ruffle his hair, he always made sure to have food in the house, and even if he didn´t openly showed, he cared.

Billy let out a sigh when he entered his room and, covering his red face, let himself fall in his bed were he promptly hit forehead with a corner instead of the pillow.

“Ow” he rose, nursing the hit with a hand just to see a wooden box over the rest head.

It was very simple, medium sized with no carvings or locks. He decided to opening after a second and a faint aroma greeted his nose. Impossible to describe, it tugged at his heart more than his nose. The same aroma that he had smell just a couple of minutes ago in Desire’s place.

And inside the box. Gold and silk.

Billy shot the box close.

Then breathed in and lifted the lid once more. A couple of golden armbands, inch wide and carved as if made of leaves in a stalk, with each leave was heart shaped and resting in opposed direction to the other. Billy touched them with reverence. They were beautiful.

They were resting in red blood silk that he thought at first were cushions, but after taking one to feel it (it was almost as soft as air) the fabric came undone in layers. They were tunics. Billy had used them when he had visited Persephone in the underworld. Two red chitons and Two white chlamys. With leather belts and sandals in the bottom along with a couple of golden pins to fasten the fabric.

_“I will tell you a secret, and I will give you a couple of costumes”_

Billy remembered the words of Desire.

Those were costumes?

Costumes were supposed to be fake and disposable, these ones were more like treasure.

The ring of his phone (Wally had given him an extra) took him out of his thoughts.

 **Nerdy &Geeky1524**: Hi Love, are you still up?

Love, that was new.

 **ImJustPeachy1335:** Yes. I’m not your Babe anymore? O-O

 **Nerdy &Geeky1524:** You are my Love Baby

Billy snorted an almost immediately another message appeared.

 **Nerdy &Geeky1524:** I mean, you are my Baeb 2

 **Nerdy &Geeky1524:** Babe

 **ImJustPeachy1335:** lol ówó

 **Nerdy &Geeky1524:** Dude, it’s midnight, you cannot do this to me

 **ImJustPeachy1335:** Says who? ¬‿¬

 **Nerdy &Geeky1524:** Your bae. He who fights with the auto corrector to send you messages at the end of his day <(｀^´)>

 **ImJustPeachy1335:** My hero |(￣3￣)|

 **Nerdy &Geeky1524:** ー(￣～￣)ξ

 **Nerdy &Geeky1524:** Babe, you are so freaking cute

 **ImJustPeachy1335:** （＿ε＿）

 **Nerdy &Geeky1524: **_:3 ∠

 **Nerdy &Geeky1524: **Hey, Halloween party, you, me, maybe my friends. Wanna go?

 **Nerdy &Geeky1524:** It’s ok if you don’t want 2

Billy frowned. They hadn´t really go out in public as a couple. And he had never gone to a Hallowe-… his eyes turned to the wooden box and the spilled contents in the bed.

 **ImJustPeachy1335:** I got our costumes (･ω･)b

 **Nerdy &Geeky1524:** you do?

 **Nerdy &Geeky1524:** I got to tell you, I have this one of a werewolf and you could be my Dracula

 **ImJustPeachy1335:** These ones are better ( ￣▽￣) V

 **Nerdy &Geeky1524:** What are they of?

 **ImJustPeachy1335:** It’s a surprise. You will like it.

 **Nerdy &Geeky1524:** （￢з￢）σ

 **Nerdy &Geeky1524:** You’re ON

 **Nerdy &Geeky1524:** See you tomorrow at 6 30 same place

And then Billy bit his lip.

 **ImJustPeachy1335:** About that

 **ImJustPeachy1335:** Uncle Dudley wants to meet you

Billy was not prepared for the phone to start to ring. But he accepted the call almost immediately.

“Hey Wally” he greeted.

“Babe” was the response from the speedster “Look, I know I’m being paranoid but… what have you told him about me?”

And lo and behold… Billy suddenly realized that he had fucked it. Big time.

“I…” fuck.

“Shit. You told him?” Wally’s voice was full of incredulity and anxiety.

“It slipped” he admitted “He was asking me who it was and he started to tell me some names and I told him Kid Flash”

“What?!” and now Wally was in full panic mode “You just toldhimwhenyokwtatdifslsouss” and he slipped into speed talk.

“Wally…” Billy tried to interrupting after a few seconds “Wally stop please” and the voice of his boyfriend paused “It was an accident, but I swear to you he would not tell a soul. I’m sorry” and Billy was just starting to realize how much of a two faces he was “I’m sorry” it had not occurred to him, until now, that he knew everything about Wally and yet.. “I-I’m re-really sorry” and yet… “I’m…”

“Babe” Wally cut him “Babe, it’s ok” his voice was immovable, and soft “Just… don’t cry”

“I… what?” Billy was lost. It… he just realized he was just a shy breath of crying.

“It’s ok” his boyfriend repeated, calming “It’s ok. I’m not mad. I’m just worried” Billy, somewhat couldn´t believe it “I’m worried because there are people who can hurt you if they knew Kid Flash is your boyfriend”

“But… what about you?” he asked still feeling a little lost “If people-”

“Doesn´t matter” interrupted Wally “I don´t care for that. Look… I made a promise” he said “And I don´t want you to cry for me. Never. If your Uncle tell someone and it makes it to the news-”

“He won’t” Billy reassured.

“But if it happens, I promise you, I will not be getting mad at you. Not for this, nor anything”

…

“You promise?”

“I do”

“What if I… what if I haven’t told you something” Billy tried “Something important”

“I promise you” Wally assured him “whatever it is. I will not get mad”

It was as if his insides were un-knotting in some parts and tying in others. Billy finally relaxed.

“I love you Wally” he said, because what else could he do? “I love you so much”

“Love you too, Babe” replied the redhead “You want to tell me what it is? Is totally fine if you don’t”

The demigod thought about it.

“Can I tell you later?” like... much later

“Babe. You don’t even have to tell me” He let out a sigh. Yes. He did have to tell him. Just not for now “I will see you tomorrow” continued the redhead “six fifteen, so I can get to know your Uncle. Just text me the directions”

“Ok, see you tomorrow”

“Bye” said Wally, but neither of them ended the call for a while, both waiting for the other to hang “Gods, I love you so freaking much”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And it's finally done. Yay.  
> I had some troubles writing this chapter, inspirations escaped me, until I read my favorite comic, The Sandman. This is the result.  
> Thank you so much for reading, and I hope the people who do enjoy this.


	8. Marvin the loser

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You are boyfriends?!” asked Marvin in a high voice. Making some people of other tables turn. Wally looked at him, but the brown haired teen was not looking at him but at Billy.

* * *

The sound of the alarm woke up Wally, making him grunt and cover his face with the sheets. He searched blindly for the clock on his bedside table. To soon, the voice of his mother called from the hall.

“You are going to be late if you don’t get up now Darling”

Wally glared at the door for a long second before checking the time. Five minutes before the bus passed. He normally would have made haste, creating a mini tornado in his room, but today he decided to just enjoy the feeling of his sheets pooling at his legs for a moment. He also decided, for once, wait for the hot water to start pouring out the shower.

“The bus already passed” informed him his mother from the other side of the door.

“I’ll run there” he yelled back.

Wally could imagine her disapproving scowl, but she didn´t say anything back and he did end his shower after a couple more minutes. His closet was somewhat empty, so he took his skinny jeans, the ones that made Billy blush like a spanked baby, and an old t-shirt that barely fitted him anymore. He looked at himself in the mirror, the shirt rode his abs a little, letting the start of his v-lines show. He looked sexy, if a little faggy.

The redhead scowled at himself. Wondering if his dad even knew the term. Well, his father would say something like ‘ _that fairy kid_ ’ or something equally horrid. He turned around to check his backside and yeah, the muscles on his back were showing too.

For a moment, he considered the idea of changing to another shirt, but… well… he liked how it looked. Fuck it. He walked to the kitchen, but only took him a second to reach the table, were his parents were already having breakfast and a big pile of sunny side eggs and toast was waiting for him.

“Good morning” he greeted with a cheer, slowing himself “It looks delicious Mom”

“Good morning” replied his mother looking at him before frowning “Oh, Wally, sorry about your clothes”

“What?!” Wally paused. Were his looks so bad that she had to apologize?

“We will go shopping next week” she continued and then winced “At least for a pair of new pants and a couple of shirts. We still have to pay for the new Washing machine and…” her eyes looked at the table, were his breakfast was served in two overfilled plates “you know”

Wally forced himself to swallow. Yeah, he knew almost all the money his dad made in the factory went into food. Not all of it, but her mother was very strict with the numbers for a reason. And even then, if Uncle Barry had not given him a league card for food expenses, he was pretty sure their parents would have already sold their house.

“The Washer broke?” he asked.

“Yes. And it spilled oil over your clothes” Mary told him “I thought I had told you”

Wally shook his head; he would have remembered “All of them?” Her mother just winced again “Don’t worry about it” he told her “I didn’t even realized. This is the new trend” he pointed at himself “all the popular kids in school are using it”

Not true, but he didn´t want his mother to worry.

“What new trend?” his father asked “Fairy?” he let out a chuckle. Her mother rolled her eyes but didn´t made a comment. The worst part was that Wally knew a couple of months ago he would have laughed along.

He made a show of looking at the time on his phone “Damn, I’m late” and before they could say anything, he used his super speed to eat the rest of his plate “See ya later. Don´t wait for me. Remember I’m going to a party tonight”

His father was moving in slow motion to reply, but he really didn´t wanted to ear whatever he was going to say and he rushed out of the house.

* * *

Let me put it like this. Desire, is definitely not an anthropomorphic representation of lust. Desire is what occurred when the first particle moved, because it had to want to move before doing it. Desire is the hunger that make the predator hunt for prey, that what makes thrill-seekers jump from dilapidated ramps over a row of cars. It’s even the reason of why you are reading.

But, if you want to give a good example of what desire is, a bunch of horny teenagers forced into a building for more than five hours a day is as good definition as any other.

And today, the Keystone High students are going to learn that Wally West, a relatively unknown sophomore student, located more close at the bottom of the social pyramid that was acceptable, was something to be desired. Verily.

You could say it was Desire’s mark on the speedster (that he had yet to be aware of), or you could say it was the jeans that marked his ass and legs like a frame. You could say it was Desire’s mark on the speedster, or you could say it was the painted on gray shirt that called the eyes of those in range.

Whatever it was (when you work with abstract concepts like the Endless, cause and effect become blurry), the moment Wally West entered the school that day, all students had to do a double take. The mean girls, guarding the door like modern day sphinxes let him pass with lips closed before murmuring one another. Layla, a cheerleader, was faster, and took her phone in a inconspicuous manner to take a photo of what she thought was the new hot student, and then took another one of his ass because damn. The students parted subconsciously and some girls ran to the closest bathroom for a quick touch up.

Terry, poor Terry, took a look at Wally and promptly started to hit his head repeatedly with the door of his looker. He already knew that Wally was handsome, he already had seen those muscles and worst still, he had peeked in the locker room once (more than once but who was counting), so he knew what was inside those pants. Besides him, Zachary hummed.

“Hey, bro” called Michael, appearing in front of the redhead and hanging a fist.

Wally looked at him suspiciously before giving him a fist pump “Hey Mitch”

“Dude, you missed the bus” Michael said, giving the redhead a check over and starting to walk besides him “What’s with the clothes?”

“Washer broke” explained the speedster.

“You look like a hooker” said the blonde “It suits you”

The redhead punched his friend shoulder.

“Not what your mama said”

Michael snorted and let the redhead enter the classroom first just to look at his oblivious friend’s back. He was not the only one, more than half of the class stole glances when he passed.

* * *

It seemed that sooner than expected the evening was starting to come to Fawcett city, as if the place itself wanted to celebrate. The kids were already parading in the streets, dressed like hobos, witches, princesses, and monsters. The candy stores were full of last minute shoppers, and the lights on the streets were lighting one by one.

Billy was waiting for his boyfriend to arrive. Uncle Dudley had come home a little early and was, for once, in his dress shirt. He looked all serious, but Billy could tell he was also a little nervous. The TV was playing a bad horror movie about space vampires but neither were really watching.

“Are you sure that’s safe Billy?” asked the older man for what must have been the tenth time.

 _That,_ was the costume Billy was using. The lower layer was made of two layers of almost see through red silk tied to a shoulder by a pin, and the _clamys_ , pearl white, fell from his other shoulder like a cascade, fastened by a second pin.

“Yes Uncle Dudley” reassured Billy “Solomon wisdom said it’s pretty safe” and had also advised strongly against rejecting the favor of an Endless.

Besides, the costume was not really to outstanding, as he had feared, the toga fell almost to his knees. But even with three layers of silk, he still felt naked. The material so thin it felt like smoke. Only the weight of the gold and the press of the belt assured him that the fabric was still there.

Someone knocked the door, interrupted his thoughts and he hurried to open.

“Hey Love” Wally greeted with a smile before inclining his head to give him a peck on the lips that Billy responded hungrily “missed you”

“Hey Wally” Billy felt his face hot “missed you too”

The redhead smiled, pleased. The nerve.

“Nice costume” remarked Wally “Were do I get one?”

Billy was going to take Wally to his room, but before he could reply, a cough in the periphery announced the presence of Uncle Dudley.

For a moment, both teens turned their heads at the man beside them, having forgotten about him. Which was stupid, because the only reason they had to meet there was because of the man.

“Wh… I mean” Wally recovered first “Hello Sir” he extended his hand in a formal greeting “My name is Wally West”

“Nice to meet you” said the man sacking the hand a little faster than normal “My names is Dudley Dudley, but just call me Dudley” and then a small blush extended over his uncle face.

Billy internally winced, his uncle was a simple man, very shy, and more than a little awkward.

“It’s really a pleasure to meet you Sir” returned Wally without pause “Billy has always talked good things about you”

“He did?” asked the man “I mean. That’s great”

“Do you want a soda Wally?” said Billy, trying to cut the uncomfortable atmosphere before it settled.

“That would be nice”

The demigod walked to the kitchen, thinking that both men would follow him.

“Billy said you are…” started to say uncle Dudley with an unsure tone.

“Kid Flash, Sir” completed Wally “Fastest teen alive”

Billy covered his face with his hands, not daring to turn around to see the expression on his uncle's face.

“I was going to say fifteen” was the response of Dudley after a painful silence.

“I… y-yeah, I’m fifteen. Almost sixteen” a pause “But still fifteen. I swear” another pause “Oh, God, I mean… I…”

Billy opened the door of the fridge and took the first can he found before turning back to put the can in his boyfriend hands.

“I got your costume” he said the first thing that came to mind “Do you want to change?” he didn´t wait a response, just took his boyfriend’s hand and started to pull him towards his room “We will come in a second, uncle Dudley”

“Ye… yeah” replied the older man.

Billy was sure it could not get worse than that until he closed the door and turned to look at Wally, still red faced and looking horrified at the Corona beer on his hand.

“Fuck” said the demigod before he took the can ran back to his uncle that looked just as horrified as Wally “Here” he said almost throwing the can at him and turning around.

His red headed, red faced boyfriend was sitting in his bed, his ears almost turning purple with the amount of blood he was pumping.

“Sorry” said the older teen “Oh God, that was worse than when Len visited my school”

The mightiest mortal bit his lip to stop himself from asking why Captain Cold would visit his boyfriend’s school. He was not supposed to know who was Len, but flash did mention him often.

“What if he wants us to stop seeing each other?” asked the speedster with a frown “Fuck, I’m so stupid”

It was silly, really, how Wally was affected by crossing a couple of words his Uncle.

“He won’t” assured Billy, taking a couple of steps to cross his small bedroom and be in front of his Wally.

“After that? I…”

Billy kissed him. Not a peck, or a chaste closed mouthed kiss, but a kiss that let him steal Wally’s breath away. He tasted like salt and something acid, like salted fruit. He pushed a little more, opening his mouth and crawling into his lap. His lips tingled, and Wally’s hands caressed his sides, crossing over his belt and feeling his ass. It was really as if he was naked.

He mewled like a kitten and pushed his ass in those hands like a whore, needing to feel it inside already. A hand held his waist while the other caressed one of his globes. Every part that Wally touched, he felt burning. His lips were moist, but Billy felt parched, he was just thirsty, and he knew what he wanted.

His boyfriend moaned under him, their parted lips barely a breath away…

The sound of a chair scraping the floor crashed them back into reality, followed by the sound of water in the sink that meant uncle Dudley had decided to wash the dishes or just make noise to remind them were they were.

Wally looked like sin under him, his eyes burning with desire and his body tensed under a layer of grey cotton. Billy entered the thought of continuing. But no, he really couldn´t do that to uncle. He climbed back to the floor and ignored the blackened eyes of his boyfriend, taking a corner of his sinful grey shirt and tugging.

“Get it off” he said “All of it”

His speedster, his, his, HIS.

In less than a second all his clothes were on the floor, Wally’s naked, mole covered skin and red pubic hair framing his huge dick and heavy balls on display. Billy intended to go for the wood box on the closet, but before he even knew it the speedster hands were on either side of his head. Green eyes burning with desire.

“On your knees Babe” his legs gave away, and Wally’s heavy cock was suddenly a breath away. Billy mewled again and the speedster pushed his hand over his mouth, a thick thumb gracing his lips in a caress, asking for entry that the demigod granted in the same breath “Be quiet” He gave a silent nod.

The thumb left his mouth but the tip of that wonderful cock was put in it´s place. He didn´t knew if they were being quiet, he tried to swallow the sounds, but he gagged, and Wally grunted when he came in his mouth, so most likely not.

And still he found himself wanting, Billy collected all the cum he could, ashamed and unable to look at his boyfriend’s face but wanting more. He felt depraved and crazy.

A hand on his face stopped him and he looked at Wally’s dark eyes.

“Do you really have my costume here?” the demigod nodded “I want you to dress me. Would you?”

The fingers on his cheek moved in a caress and Billy let himself be played.

“Yeah” he replied, mind still a little hazy. He rose and moved to the closet, taking the box from there and pushing it to the bed. He took the red silk first, they were just big rectangles of fabric, but Persephone had taught him how to wear them. It was easy,

Billy folded where he needed and used the pins on the fabric without a problem, the material moving almost on its own, as if by magic. It most probably was magic. Wally let him do everything without interrupting him, looking at him ceaseless and following his almost wordless directions. Even letting him tie his sandals

“Thank you Love” said the speedster when the demigod slipped the golden armband past his biceps, were it rested perfectly secure “You are the best” Billy snorted a little, rolling his eyes and drinking in the cut figure of his boyfriend “I think I will use my underwear, though” he commented “I feel a breeze”

And that finally made Billy react. He laughed “You can’t”

“What? Why not?”

“It´s not allowed” he explained pushing a hand on Wally’s chest “These clothes?” he moved his hand down, letting Wally feel his hand over the fabric “It would be a travesty to use it any other way” his hand moved past his belt and over his leg, Billy even felt the body hairs under his fingers.

“Yeah, I can see that” said his speedster “but what about this?” he pointed at his cock tenting the silk.

“Just think about what uncle Dudley will tell you when we get out of here in a minute”

“Aww, men” Wally threw his head back “Can’t I just... zip us out of here? I don´t think I can ever see him again. He will shoot me” And at least his erection did go down, somewhat.

“No, I’m gonna be laughing about this forever” the demigod ignored the deadpan expression of his boyfriend.

“Do you think he heard us?” the redhead whispered.

The sound of furious dish washing could still be heard.

“I’m pretty sure he did” he answered, prompting his speedster to cover his red face.

“Why are you so calm?!”

Billy smiled, hiding a wince. He had caught his foster parent with a lady a few times. He never said anything, but for an old man, Dudley was very active.

“Let's go” he said and opened the door, ignoring the whispered pleas of his speedster.

* * *

They arrived at the party a little later than expected.

After talking a little more with the foster parent of his boyfriend, Wally had taken the smaller teen to the z-tube, designed to look like an old photo booth. Billy had been reluctant to get in, but Wally had convinced him to get in after a few minutes.

The z-tube took them just outside of Happy Harbor, on the other side of the city (BC had authorized the use of the tube, but forbade them from taking Billy to Mount Justice) and Wally had run them to Megan’s school.

Inside the gym the party had already started. The decorations were pretty simple in classic orange and black, with balloons everywhere. Almost all the assistants were dressed like a superhero, so it was not that difficult to find Megan, especially when Miss Martian, dressed like a zombie bride, started to wave at them.

“Hey Megan” he greeted “You look terrifying”

“Thank you” said the extraterrestrial with a smile before turning to his boyfriend “Is this him? What I am saying of course it’s him” she waved at Billy and Wally could swear she was levitating a little.

Conner, badly covered in bandages, must have catching on too, because he took her hand and pulled her down before anyone noticed. Fortunately, the other people in their group were busy looking at them curious.

“Oh. Sorry Billy. Let me introduce us all” she said without a pause and pointed to herself “I am Megan and this is Conner” se signaled at supey before pointing at a girl in a pretty good costume of Black Canary “This is Wendy” then she pointed at another girl dressed as a sexy bee “Karen” Megan said before continuing to the next member of her group, a huge African American dude dressed in a bastardization of a superman costume “Mal, and finally” she gestured to a kid, dressed in a terrible batman costume, who was busy texting on his phone “Marvin” the guy didn´t even look up.

“Ignore Marvin” pitched in Wendy.

“Hey” said the guy finally looking up from his phone “This could be very important” his eyes landed on Wally and then moved to Billy rapidly “I-I think…”

“Yeah, yeah, we are being invaded by martians, we know” Karen interrupted him, making all present chuckle “Don’t believe everything you read Marvin”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you” said Billy with his honest too good smile.

“Oh, almost forgot. Everyone, this is my friend Wally and his boyfriend Billy”

Wally tensed a little, feeling the eyes of the group on them.

“You are boyfriends?!” asked Marvin in a high voice. Making some people of other tables turn. Wally looked at him, but the brown haired teen was not looking at him but at Billy.

“Yeah, got a problem?”

“No, no” replied Marvin hasty “just curious, you know” he moved his hands up, but did not look at Wally for more than one second “I-I don´t know many gay couples”

“Please forgive Marvin” interceded Wendy “He is naturally inopportune”

“I-I’m not” said the teen a little offended before returning to his phone “just curious” he whispered almost to himself.

Billy poked his ribs with a finger and smiled at him, Wally rolled his eyes, but couldn’t help to smile back.

He tried to forget about the incident, but every time he threw a quick look at Marvin’s direction he found the other teen peeping at him or Billy over his phone. It didn´t help that Billy apparently noticed too but he didn´t seem to be bothered by it. In fact, it appeared his bae found it funny.

The others were fine, luckily. Wally found Mal jokes pretty funny. Megan was still pretty hung up with Billy, asking him questions that his bae responded in this cute way that made him realize that Billy did know how to captivate people when he wanted. He was a little jealous of how much attention his bae was giving to the girls, but didn´t say anything even when the girls took his boyfriend for a dance.

After a while Wally decided to go for more snacks. A dude dressed like Wonder Woman was picking the last nachos, and Wally moved fast to take his share before it was too late. He started picking all he could fit in a big plate when a group of chicks stopped beside him.

“Hello” said one of them, the really pretty one dressed in a white toga, similar to an Amazonian “I like your costume” the other chicks beside her giggled.

Oh Fuck.

“Thanks” he said hating himself a little for what he was going to do “my boyfriend got it for me”

“Oh” the flirty smile on her face dropped and a pretty blush settled in her checks.

Some of the girls made little Awwss but another one, a dark skinned brunette and in bat-girl costume peeped in.

“I knew it, pay up”

“Oh come on!!” exclaimed Wally offended.

“Dude, there is no way you aren´t gay dressed like that” replied the girl as she collected her money.

“Excuse me, I’m bi!” he retorted.

“Oh, thank God we didn´t lose the hung guy to the other side of the playfield” piped _another_ chick.

Wally and other girls looked at her with surprised expressions. Then, the girls turned their heads to his lap and Wally just felt his blood rush to his face. He moved his plate to cover himself and more than half the food on it hit the floor.

“Sorry” said the chick in a tone that didn´t sound sorry at all. But the Amazonian girl elbowed her in the side.

“I… I will just go” he decided after an uncomfortable pause, and even when most girls had stopped looking at his lap, a couple of them were still checking him out.

Just his luck, as soon as he found a pretty boyfriend, all the chicks started digging him. He forced himself to not turn around to look at the girls, but in his way to his table he noted how some people paused to check their cellphones with frowns in their faces. Funny.

As soon as he reached the table, the speedster pushed the plate of snacks on it before taking his seat with a sigh. The other guys didn´t say anything, but they looked at him suspiciously. He ignored them.

“Hey Wally” a finger touched his side over the silk of his toga, and he, in the middle of eating some of his precious nachos, turned to see his boyfriend’s smile a breath away “I wanna dance”

The speedster felt himself smiling, and he pecked Billy’s lips.

“Ok”

He followed Billy to the floor dance, intending to enjoy the moment, but the smaller teen didn´t stop in the dance floor, guiding him past some of the empty tables to the far end of the bleachers. There was a door hidden behind on the side of one of the stands, and his boyfriend opened it and pulled them inside.

The place was narrow, noisy (the speakers were close by), and had no illumination except for the light coming through the grids. But he knew enough clichés to know what his boyfriend wanted, his dick was already chubbing when the younger teen started to kiss him.

Wally felt small hands remove the pins on his tunic, and the fabric came apart like water, the belt followed after a tug and the speedster could see the appeal of these clothes. He followed that example and pushed greedily on peach skin, fingers caressing the pink nipples, pinching, tugging, until his Babe mewled like a kitten.

Billy trembled, his small arms wrapped around his shoulders and his legs circling his waist. The redhead pushed him up by his ass, his thump found the hairless opening as he tongue-fucked the black haired boy’s mouth.

Wally felt his muscles strain, his cock standing proud and already searching on the cleft of Billy’s ass, he wanted to push his lover on the floor, fuck him like and animal and pump him full. His boyfriend pushed backwards and his thumb shank in velvet warm.

“Babe, we didn´t bring lube” he said forcing his hands to let go. Billy shook his head and clinged to him “Come on Babe” he put a hand in his narrow waist and tried to pushed him down.

It was as if his lover went mad with fever, his head shook harder, his nails dug in Wally’s shoulders but it was the “No please” whispered in his ear, that made him pause, his bae was never vocal when he was like this, but small please started to leave his mouth, almost nonsense, then Billy said in small gaps “ _please fuck me… please_ ” over and over again and yeah, he kinda lose it.

He grinded on Billy, using his mouth to quiet his maddening pleas. The strong music covered the noise as they groped, sucking on each other’s mouths and making wet sounds. The small space was soon filled with condensation and drops of sweat walked freely on their skin. Still, even as he rocked on the smaller body under him he refused to give that last push that would take him into his lover’s body. Sweat would not cut it, and spit didn´t seem to be enough for more than a finger before his babe winced.

Suddenly, the door opened and both lovers looked at the frame were Marvin was frozen looking surprised at them.

“Fucking shit, Marvin” exclaimed Wally, his hips still moving shamelessly “Go away” Billy mewled under him, and the brown haired teen blushed hard, his hand fumbled for the doorknob “No, wait” the speedster turned to cover his boyfriend’s body, his eyes never leaving the intruder as he froze “Bring me the olive oil from the salads” He didn´t see the other teen response because a mouth closed over his nipple and he turned to see dark hair as the smaller teen sucked his tit like a baby.

The door closed as his single finger started to move in and out of his lover.

“He likes you” Billy said, pushing his ass back eagerly.

“What?”

“Marvin” a tongue on his peck collected a drop of sweat “He keeps making eyes at you”

“Dude...” he palmed the sweaty rear, still fingering that asshole slowly “He got an eyeful then”

Billy rose his head, humping his hand and kissed him eagerly, tongue exploring his mouth.

“I don´t mind” he said cheekily.

Wally grunted, taking his lover waist and turning him to face the wall, he pushed his legs wide open and his buttocks parted, letting the redhead see the small opening.

“Not the jealous type eh?” he pressed a couple of fingers, barely breaching before Billy winced.

“No” the younger teen pushed his ass back “lo… lots of people look at you”

The speedster gave a snort, as if. He pushed his fingers in a little more and kissed one peachy shoulder to calm his lover ache.

The door opened again and Marvin entered, closing behind him as he fumbled with a bottle of oil in his hand. Wally gestured for it with his free hand as Billy continued to fuck himself in his fingers, ignoring the intruder. The brown haired teen even had the nerve to remove the cap bottle before passing the bottle over.

“Well?” Wally asked him when the badly Batman dressed up teen remained in his place instead of leaving.

“C-can I stay?”

Billy let out a mean laugh, prompting the speedster to push his fingers deeper to quiet him. Instead of stopping him, the younger teen moaned whorishly and pushed back, proving that Wally was never going to win one over him.

The redhead turned towards Marvin, who was looking not at his boyfriend but at Wally’s erection with a hungry look.

“You can _watch_ ” he remarked the last word “but only if you get out of your awful costume, loser” like hell he was gonna let some creep using a batman costume watch as he breed his boyfriend.

Marvin started to remove his mask, but Wally didn´t wait for him to comply, he poured the oil on the cleft of his boyfriend’s ass and started to move his fingers again. The digits entered easier this time, and the concentrated in prepare his lover for his meat stick.

It seemed that Billy had finally loosed up his voice, as grunts of pleasure leaved his mouth with each trust. The speedster graved a handful of hair and tugged his lover head backwards for a filthy kiss.

He had barely fit three fingers inside and was straining to put another one when his lover made a dirty moan “Now” he pleaded “Now, please, Wally, now”

Wally fumbled for one of the silks, covering the floor and pushing Billy on his back. Slowing just enough to see the body under him, the pink skin covered in sweat, nipples hard and a small trail of hairs pointing at a small, hard dick. He raised both legs with his arms, exposing Billy’s lubed entry to his eyes, ready for his hung cock.

A moan, not his or Billy’s, reached his ears, and Wally turned to see a naked Marvin tugging at his own dick.

Of course the fucking creep thought he mean naked. His fault for not being specific.

His lover mewled, and Wally pushed inside with a hard, unyielding thrust.

“Fuck, yeah Baby” his hips moved on their own, pushing deeper and harder, forcing filthy moans of his lover as he grunted with the effort of not going at it harsher. Each time, his pole reachead deeper “Gonna breed you Love” he called “Pump you full of me” he pushed and pushed, until something gave away inside his lover and his dick seated all the way inside.

He didn´t stop, his balls just started to smack Billy’s ass in audible slaps. The black haired boy keened and started moaning words that he didn´t get until the pleas of “more, please more” reached his ears.

Wally came but didn’t stop, just continued to fuck, churning his cum inside his little minx until Billy painted his own belly and even then he didn´t stop until he pushed another load in him. They kissed, still riding high on endorphins and the speedster unseated from his lover with a messy sound. He sat slowly, and Billy followed after him but only to reach for his dick with his mouth. Yeah, apparently that had become a thing.

He let his Babe’s tongue lap at his pole, barely giving a grunt and enjoying the dirty feeling. Once again, the moan of another person interrupted him and reminded Wally that he had a peeping Tom.

Marvin was sitting on the floor, his back resting on the door, not that it was far in the small room. Wally supposed the dude was not ugly, his body was soft, but not flabby, and his skin was a nice golden tone. The problem was his attitude.

“What? Want a taste?” he joked, using a hand to pet the hair of his lover “Billy here thinks it’s great”

The brown haired teen nodded, surprising him, and started to pitch forward until Wally stopped him with a glare.

“It does” mumbled Billy high enough for all of them to hear. The black haired teen turned towards the brown haired one “Wanna try?”

“Babe!” interrupted Wally, alarmed.

The smaller teen looked at him, black eyebrows pulled into a cute frown.

“I thought you wanted” he said “I don´t mind”

Wally was feeling out of his deep, he expected to be furious, or jealous, or something, but he only felt horny, and curious.

“Ok, but don´t kiss him”

His boyfriend snorted as if he had said a joke.

“Duh, of course I won’t” he graved at Wally’s messy dick and gave him a tug before turning to Marvin “You want?” the brown aired kid crawled towards them until his face was in front of the redhead’s cock, he looked up at his face as if asking for permission.

“Go ahead loser” he gave a moan when a mouth closed over his glans. Billy took advantage and covered his lips with a kiss “Can we exchange him for the Amazonian girl outside?” he asked only half joking.

“Next time” was the response of his boyfriend, he took his hand and pushed it over Marvin’s ass “Wanna fuck him too?”

The speedster suspected he was dreaming, or being tested. If it was the later, he was fucked. Another wet kiss, a tongue in his balls and his brain short circuited.

“Yeah”

“Cool” Billy said with an excited smile, so a dream is it “I will suck him later then” Marvin, still mouthing his balls moaned. Billy chuckled and took the bottle of oil that had tipped over and was missing half its contents “Here, you do it” he pressed the bottle into Wally’s hands “Your fingers are thicker anyway”

Where the fuck was his shy and virginal boyfriend?

“What about a condom?” he asked with his last vestiges of control

“I-I’m virgin” Marvin said bellow, stroking his meat and using his other hand to play with his balls “Please, I’m virgin”

“No duh, loser” replied Wally, but it was not like he could get an infection, he had yet to get so much as a runny nose since he got his powers “Keep sucking” he said just to make a point, pushing his head down.

“I don’t mind” repeated Billy for what felt like the tenth time “I want to see you fuck”

Wally flushed, looking away from his boyfriend’s eyes as another dude sucked his cock. He poured the oil on his fingers and started to open the asshole’s entry. He had to admit he didn´t took the same care than he had with Billy, but Marvin didn´t seem to care. He did make some pained noises, but didn´t asked him to stop or moved away, just pushed his ass up and even arched his back a little.

Billy took to pet the brown haired teen whenever he could, and encouraged him telling him how good Wally’s own cock would feel when he pushed inside. It was like the best porno. Marvin did have some hairs growing around his anus, but they were few and didn´t looked bad on him. Whit a grunt, he dislodged the teen’s mouth from his cock, taking his fingers out and pushing him on his hands and knees over the floor.

The speedster looked not at the teen bellow him but at Billy’s eyes as he pushed inside Marvin. Breathing heavy and pushing hard until he breached the teen with his glans. He ignored the keening sounds of Marving and started to move, pressing his body as hard as he dared without hurting the teen under him.

Finally, his lover’s blue eyes turned towards the teen beneath Wally and he really started to let loose. He fucked long and hard and when the teen let out a sound between a sob and a moan he pressed harder “Just take it, loser” he told him, but poured more oil on them.

When he finally came, he pushed his cum as far as he could and relished on the feeling of his balls sinking until they touched Marvin’s own “Good job, loser” he told him, reaching to pet brown hair.

“Keep going” Billy said in front of them, he was playing with his dick as he looked at both of their faces “He wants it” he assured Wally “I can tell”

The speedster moved a little, testing, and the brown haired teen sobbed, bud didn’t deny it.

The moans of the brunette continued for a long while, and when the redhead pumped another load on him Billy was already pushing himself on the floor for another go. He fucked them in rounds. The oil ran out fast but by then their holes were sloppy enough to just push inside. Both teens continued to open their legs for him, sometimes sobbing sometimes moaning but always willing, and Wally only stopped when his stomach started to growl, his mouth went dry, and he felt like he had come a bucket. His dick, he noted, fell limp, and for once, since he was twelve, Wally was sated.

The three teens panted on the floor, exhausted, Billy only moved halfhearted to lap like a kitten at the cum staining Marvin’s belly, well, some of it, the speedster was pretty sure all of them were covered on spooge by this point.

“That was good” he stated, breathing still coming in small gasps.

“I don´t hear any music” Billy noted absently

Marvin checked his watch, it was the first time Wally saw it.

“It’s two a m. Party is over” he sounded sleepy “Damn, I hope nobody noticed”

The speedster snorted. With Megan and Conner there, it would be a miracle if they didn’t catch on. At least they didn´t interrupt them.

It took them almost twenty minutes for they to start putting on their clothes. The silk, by some miracle, was barely wet and unstained, even when the floor had puddles of semen and oil. Wally pushed a sandaled foot on the cheap plastic batman's mask and relished on the feeling of the thing breaking.

“Dude” Marvin called besides him.

“I’m making you a favor, loser” he replied and then, feeling a little sorry he told him “You look better this way”

The brown haired teen flushed, and Billy elbowed him with a smile.

The gym was already empty when they walked outside, the tables clean and only the decorations stayed, but there were three water bottles, just beside the door, and a bag of Doritos that Wally ravaged like the starving speedster that he was.

So, yeah, somebody had noticed them and had even left them refreshments.

Please be Megan, he thought.

His prayers were in vain, however. Just as they left the gym, using the emergency exit, they found a group of teenagers were still outside, chatting in small groups and munching on different things.

“They are out!!” yelled someone in the crown and, as one, all the teenagers turned towards them.

Wally was never so close to blow his cover before in his life.

One of the guys howled and that broke the short silence, the others started to make a racket, howling and clapping and some girls even made an improvised cheer to Marvin, who was just as red as Billy and him.

The redhead could see Conner in the back, he already had thrown away his costume, and his perma-scowl was more pronounced that ever.

“Dude” a blonde boy in a Shazam costume said “It was six hours, congratulations”

“How are you not dead?” piped in the Bat-girl form before.

“Whatever you took, I want it” confided in a whisper a oriental guy in a costume of red Tornado, he carried a comically big head of the hero on his arms.

Mal closed on them and gave Marvin a couple of pats silently “Eww… you are sticky” he said in a high pitching voice that made the rest of the teens laugh.

Megan appeared from somewhere and threw a party popper on their heads, black and orange confetti covering them. Their combined secretions made the paper stick where it landed.

“Congratulations” she said and Wally send her as hard as he could a **_HELP_** signal on his head “But we are late” she continued “We have to get back”

Wally grasped the chance like a dying man.

“Yeah! you are right” he took Billy’s hand and started to pull him, before pausing and turning to the loser who looked just as scared as them “Marvin, you are coming?”

“I’m his ride” informed Mal still cleaning his hand with a wet wipe that some chick had gave him “I will take him home”

The brown haired teen looked relieved enough so he just nodded and continue to pull his bae through the peanut gallery.

“I will let my number with Megan!” yelled Billy to the loser, if he said something back it was covered by another round of howling.

 _“Please, tell me they didn´t watch”_ he asked the Martian in his head as they walked away.

 _“There were grids, half of the students did peep in”_ was Megan reply.

 _“I hate you”_ Superboy voice resonated in his head. He was walking towards them.

_“Dude, you saw us too?”_

_“I heard everything”_

_“Wow, so this is what the mind link feels like”_ Billy’s voice entered his head.

_“Megan, you are not supposed to touch my bae’s head”_

_“It’s just the mind link, I swear; I was just being polite”_

_“What about the teachers?”_ Billy asked _“Is Marvin gonna get in trouble?”_

Wally did feel jealous then _“Why do you care?”_

“The other students distracted them, but I did help” Megan spoke, there were already far enough and then turned her head to Billy, who was making a funny face “I did already turn off the mind link, sorry”

“Oh” he said before turning to Wally “I was just worried. He could get in trouble”

The redhead let out a breath “Yeah, sorry Babe”

“Well, we are going back to the base” informed the Martian just as Wally peered at a food truck in the road.

“Aha!” he exclaimed “Anybody want a bite?” he gestured to the truck and reached for his emergency card hidden in his sandal “I have to fill my tank”

“I still hate you” repeated Superboy even as he walked past him towards the truck.

“I love you too” he answered with a smile.

* * *

I don´t know if a second notification is send to the suscriptors, but this is the last retouch I made in the chapter. Thanks for your patience and hope you really enjoy this. If I missed something let me know.


	9. Confessing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wally and Billy have to face the truth about this mess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everybody,  
> I'm sorry for the long wait, but I had several complications irl.  
> Sathosy12, I'm working on the other fic, little by little, please be patient, I'm having a hard time.

Confessing

When you are a speedster, hunger was the natural state of your body. Wally had to get used to it. A constant hollow in his stomach, sometimes it was less demanding that others, but it was a constant need he had learned to ignore.

Today, however, waking up in his room, he wondered why it felt so different. The hunger was there, but it was different. His stomach felt empty, but looking at the sunlight entering his window he didn’t really feel the need for it. The clock was marking evening already.

Slowly, he stretched, enjoying the feeling of silk that he had put over his bed before sleeping. Billy had given him the freaking expensive costume. Including the jewelry.

“This way we match” said Billy gesturing to their upper arms, where the gold bands rested.

Wally hadn’t asked how Billy had got the costumes, he had the distinct impression that it was related to whatever his boyfriend was not telling him, so he left it alone.

His stomach grumbled again, and he thought for a moment before rising from the bed in a lazy manner. The reflection on the mirror called his eyes. Today he looked good. It was something he didn't often think about. Normally he hated how pale he looked, how red his skin got. He always thought he was too skinny, but lately he started to bulk up, just a little, and today, looking at his reflection, he thought he looked good. He gave himself a smile.

The house was empty when he walked down, he took a bowl of apples from the fridge before sitting on the sofa and started to eat, looking lazy through the window as his mind started to wander.

He still couldn't believe what had happened yesterday. It seemed like a wet dream. He had fantasies about having a threesome before, of course; but he thought it would be somewhere in college, with a couple of hot lesbians or something.

This had been different, but felt so better than anything he had imagined.

The speedster remembered how Billy had looked under him, offering his body and how much they had unraveled into each other. His cock started to rise in his underwear and Wally palmed his cock absently fondling himself.

How many people had looked at them?

Billy had been totally different to any other time, much more vocal and taking the initiative. He had even bitten him at some point, and he was the most active, inviting their third partner. Wally didn’t think he would ever try something like that, but he had to admit that it had been hot. He had taken Marvin’s virgin ass in front of his boyfriend and it had been so fucking hot.

Without realizing, Wally had lowered his underwear and pumped his dick, thinking about how Billy had coached Marvin. Telling him sweet things while pushing Wally into being more dominant.

The door to the street rattled, and in less than a second he pushed himself into his briefs up, covering his crotch with a cushion just as his mother entered carrying big paper bags full of food in her arms.

“Wally, darling, can you help me bring the bags from the car?” she asked him.

Wally hoped he was not as red as he felt, but at least his hard on was going down fast.

“Still not dressed” he told her “Sorry”

His mother gave him a look.

“Well, go and get dressed” she continued to walk to the kitchen “I know it’s Saturday, but it’s already three in the evening”

Wally rushed to his room and back in a second, dressed in shorts and a sleeveless yellow t-shirt. He slowed to normal speed to the car outside where groceries covered the trunk and back seats.

“How was the party?” asked his mother when he entered the kitchen carrying some of the bags “Did you have fun?”

Another flush covered his face, so he retreated to retrieve more bags.

“Yes” he answered with a smile “it was pretty good” he took another trip for more bags “Isn’t this more food than normal?” he asked, frowning to the table now full of paper bags “Not that I’m complaining”

Her mother let out a laugh. She appeared to be in a good mood.

“Don’t get ahead of yourself young man” she said “Iris and Barry are coming for dinner today. And you know how much speedster eat”

“They are?” Wally frowned, it was not very often that Irish and Barry came for a visit, even with him partnering with Flash three days a week. Sure, they tried to come on holidays and special occasions, but he didn’t think anything important was coming up.

“Yes, they are” Mary smiled and looked at him before looking at his arm “What’s this?” she reached for the golden armband in his left arm.

Instinctively, Wally moved back, covering the band with his other hand. His mind razing for an excuse, but coming short.

“It’s a… part of my costume from yesterday” he winced at how nervous his voice was “I liked it. So I’m keeping it”

Her mother frowned at him, and pulled at his hand, uncovering the jewelry “I thought you were going to use your father’s old costume” she said, her gaze examining the band on his arm “What did you go as? This looks way too expensive to be a costume”

“It’s a prompt Mom” he whined at her in a very convincing manner “The werewolf mask itched, and a friend had an extra. It was a Greek costume, with sandals and everything. Still got it” he continued “I can show you later”

She looked suspicious at him, but a smile lifted his lips after looking at his arm again.

“Sure” she said. Wally found it unsettling “You know…” she started to put the groceries away “You can tell me if you are dating someone” the speedster felt the blood leave his face “Oh, don´t be like that. You have become such a handsome young man. And something like that could not be cheap” dread pooled in his stomach “I’m your mother, Wallace. Don’t you think I didn’t notice how much you have put attention to your appearance, the haircut was a huge gave away” her smile was so genuine, but Wally felt dread with each word that she said.

The final nail to the coffin was when she said in a casual voice, putting a bag of rise on the pantry.

“Barry was not so subtle when he arranged this dinner” she sounded confident “Did you finally got together with that pretty Martian girl?”

Wally felt as if someone had punched him. No, he had got punched and this was not it. It was more as if someone was putting both hands on his entrails and started to play with them.

“Uncle Barry did what?!” the hysteria in his voice made his mother look at him surprised.

“Was it supposed to be a surprise?” she looked unsure “I can fake it, don’t worry. But your father already suspects too”

Wally shook his head.

“No” he denied “Look, it’s another thing ok?” he tried to sound more secure “I will… just. I have to talk with Barry” he said in a hurry and ran to his room. Getting there before his mother could say another word.

The door slammed behind him as he fumbled with his phone. The phone rang for a few seconds before the cheerful voice of his uncle answered.

“Wall-”

“What did you tell them?!” he cut him off mid-word.

“What do you mean?” Barry asked.

“Today’s dinner!!” he tried to not raise his voice but still he pressed “My Mom just asked me if I’m dating M’gann” his stomach contracted just thinking about it “What did you tell them? Why did you tell them about this? I am **not** ready” he stressed.

“Fuck” Barry swore “it was today”

“Wh-what do you mean it’s today?!!” he felt his unnerving start to become anger “What did you tell my parents?!”

“Look. I’m sorry Wally” started to say his mentor “I just wanted to prepare the terrain” his voice was light, as if he didn't care about the situation “I just mentioned to your parents that Iris wanted to visit”

“That’s not what my mom said” he stated “She said you told them I have something to share”

“I didn't” his uncle said, but he made a pause “not directly… I didn't said anything about a girlfriend” Wally swore, getting madder by the second “Look” Barry hurried “I just told them we wanted to drop for dinner and that we could catch up”

“Why?!” Wally repeated “Why did you do this? Mom is convinced I’m dating!”

“Oh” was all Barry could say for a while “Well, maybe she suspects?” his voice was calm, and Wally really wanted to throw the phone out the window “Look, Wally, I’m sorry I forgot to tell you about dinner. The league has been busy, but…” he made a pause “you may want to think about telling them?”

“Are you crazy?!” he growled “You know how they are”

“I know what you think” more like what it was “But you have to give them a chance. Iris and I will be there for you. And I’m sure they _will_ come around”

Wally was not sure about that.

“What if they don’t?” he said “What if they hate me, or throw me out?”

“They won’t” the resolution in his uncle's voice was absolute “They won’t hate you. Maybe they would get angry at the start, and you can come with Iris if they need time. But they couldn’t hate you”

Wally grunted, playing with the armband while absently thinking about Billy. His boyfriend didn’t deserve to be a secret. He deserved better.

“Ok” he said at least, ignoring the ball of dread forming in his belly.

Barry shouted in excitement, and he assured him again that he would not regret it.

* * *

The meeting in the watchtower was going as boring as Billy had expected. The league programmed reunions as they were needed, more often than not to discuss happenings of the members, incoming issues, and even public relationships (those were a headache).

Hal was in the middle of explaining a possible incursion of red lanterns in the district. A remote possibility, but both lanterns agreed that it was a possibility and contingency plans had to be made.

Midway through the reunion, the subject was changed towards the recurrent issue: the _Light_.

The villain group had gone under, but Batman suspected they would make another move soon. The League had been searching for clues about their objective and future plans. So far they had barely found anything.

The meeting lasted almost three hours before Batman dismissed the assembly. Billy started to raise from his chair with the rest of the heroes, already itching to text his boyfriend.

“Captain” Black Canary called when he walked in the hallway “can I have a word?”

“Sure”

Billy stopped in front of her with a smile, but BC just made a gesture to follow and started to walk. He was a little curious, but it was not the first time a hero wanted to speak with him in private. She stopped in another room and made a gesture for him to enter.

“Computer, activate privacy protocol four, override A one three” Dinah said as soon as the door closed, making Billy frown. Were they dealing with a mole?

“Protocol engaged” the automated voice said and, before Billy asked what was going on, BC had taken a couple of steps to stand in front of him with a serious expression.

“Dinah?”

“Billy Batson” she said in a dangerous tone and he felt himself paling as BC studied his expression before narrowing her eyes “What do you know about him?”

The question made him pause “What?” he asked dumbfounded.

The blonde didn’t pause.

“You know him” she said “You were the one who introduced him to Kid Flash” it was not a question.

“Yes” he admitted, still trying to figure out what this was about.

“Did you know that Billy was attracted to Wally when you introduced them?”

“Well… kinda?” because yeah, he had liked him but not like-like him until… oh... he paled again.

“You knew” said Dinah and Billy knew his reaction had confirmed her suspicions “You knew he was going to propose himself, sexually, to Wally” her face was cold, and when she took a step forward he took one back.

“Dinah” he said in an urgent tone “They are more or less the same…”

“I did wonder how Wally meet that boy” she interrupted “He normally don’t approach fans” her rant kept her walking forward “It was suspicious that he trusted someone to reveal his secret identity. But then I looked at the records from the zeta tube and _your_ city was in the records” she pressed a pointed finger over his pec “So you knew this kid” she poked him again “and you knew he was going to propose a sexual relationship with Wally”

“I…” Billy didn't know what to say… he was… ashamed, and his face reddened.

“You were supposed to protect those kids Marvel” the finality on her voice was unyielding “We trusted you” he couldn’t look at her face “And you put _Wally_ in danger. He is fifteen” Billy didn't knew what to say, but Dinah just turned around and walked to the door “I’m going to inform League about this incident” she told him, her hand already reaching for the switch on the door.

“Dinah” he called, and for some miracle, she paused to look at him. He knew the next words that came out of his mouth would determine what was gonna happen with his relationship with the league, with his other heroes and partners. So he said the only thing he could say.

“ _Shazam_ ”

The word reverberated, calling the lightning to transform him into his mortal body.

Dinah froze, the surprise on her face evident.

“Please” he begged “I can explain”

* * *

City Market, in Keystone, was one of Wally’s favorite places to shop. Mainly because it had the cheapest food, and the open stands offered almost anything. From salvaged electronics, to antiques and even pets. He had even once found a sliver of kryptonite being sold in a hippie stand (he had bought it immediately and later the poor lady who sold it had been interrogated).

Seeing as he still needed new clothes, and that her mother had kept throwing glances at him whenever he passed by, Wally had decided to kill two birds with one stone and go shopping.

He had also asked Mitch if he wanted to hang, so make those birds a trio (did you see what he did there?).

The jock arrived ten minutes after Wally, carrying with him paper bags grease stained.

“Here Bro” the blond greeted as he passed him one bag. It was full of fries

“Dude!” Wally almost cried. Fist bumping his best new friend.

“Still dressed for the job uh?” Mitch asked, looking at him “You must be freezing”

The speedster looked down, just realizing that, in his haste to leave the house, he had forgotten to change into something warmer. That explained the odd looks he had kept getting.

He just shrugged.

“Not really” he started to eat “Thanks Bro”

The blonde hummed, starting to eat his own fries from a smaller bag as they strolled down the streets.

“So… what’s up?” Mitch asked after a minute of silence.

Wally looked at him, surprise written on his face. Was it obvious?

“What do you mean?”

“Bro, you never call. I didn't even know you had my number” continued the blonde “You are always busy with your _other_ activities. Does this have something to do with your little plaything?”

Wally narrowed his eyes.

“Billy is my boyfriend” he said before he could stop himself “Not a plaything”

“Aw. Damn” Michael pressed his lips together in a sulk before turning nonchalant “Well, congratulations, I suppose”

Wally munched the last two fries together, glancing sideways at the blond.

“What do you mean by other activities?” he asked tentatively.

“You know, being Kid Flash and everything” Mitch responded like he was talking about the weather.

The speedster froze. And then looked around to see if anyone had heard.

Fortunately, nobody was close enough, but he could see some people looking their way. For a second, he truly expected a convoy of unknown mercenaries to come at him, or for Mitch to start spewing treats. But the jock just continued to pick at his fries with a bored expression.

Wally closed on him and guided him to an emptier area on the street.

“How do you know?!”

Mitch looked a little put out, but didn´t resist and allowed himself to be steered.

“What? For real?” said the blonde gesturing towards Wally “Bro, how many green eyed gingers with the same body type you know?” he accused “Besides, you speak the same in the interviews” the jock took a step back and said in a nasal voice “Duuude”

“I don't sound like that!”

“You do” Wally just looked at him, frowning, he didn´t. “And you always are out of the school in seconds, sometimes even running way faster that you should. And I’m not even going to touch your ‘ _metabolic problems_ ’”

Oh God. Barry was going to flip. And Batman was just going to kill him.

“Please tell me is not that obvious” he begged “Who else does know? am I gonna have to transfer?” are his parents going to have to transfer?

“Nah, you are good” Mitch called “I mean, I think some people may have made the connection, but the only time a post made it in the group chat, there were like three people shutting the idea down. I think they were helping, but who knows? Haven’t heard anyone talking about it”

Wally looked at Mitch a little lost. The blond offered the rest of his fries in a silent gesture.

“Thanks” was all Wally could say, taking the food and starting to munch.

Fuck.

“Is that why you are talking to me?” he asked when the idea formed in his head “Because I’m a hero?”

Mitch snorted and eventually laughed, as if it was the funniest thing to say.

“Yeah, fuck No” he shook his hand in front of him “You are just really good at calculous and I want a perfect mark” he stole a fry and the speedster let him “Also, I really, really want to fuck your boyfriend”

Wally stole back the fry before the blonde could eat it.

“Fuck you, dude”

They moved on the street, the jock asking for some of his less than stellar movements as ‘flash boy’ (he really did call him that). But only for a little while as Wally was not comfortable talking about the topic.

Michael didn't seem to mind much, which was the total opposite of what he had expected. He did comment on some of the heroes, and asked if he knew Green Lantern (John, more specifically), but didn’t ask for autographs or anything.

“You know” he remarked, picking a green shirt from a pile of second handed clothes “I was expecting a little more enthusiasm about this”

“I’m really more interested in your boyfriend” Mitch insisted, to Wally’s annoyance, as he took the green shirt from his hands and pushed a black to the stall “Any chance you let me show him a ride?” he said in a joking tone.

“After I fuck your girlfriend, Dude” Wally retorted, rolling his eyes. This asshole.

“Sure” Mitch responded flippant, selecting a red and black jersey “Buy this one”

Wally took the item and put it with his pile.

“I’m gonna tell my parents today” he confessed, feeling strangely calm “About Billy” the blond took a shirt from Wally’s pile and threw it back too “They are gonna flip”

“Then don’t tell them” he returned another shirt and walked him to the seller.

Wally stayed quiet and paid for his clothes, he noticed how all of them were the ones Mitch had selected. He would end up dressed as a jock.

“My mother expects me to confess I have a girlfriend” he continued once they had moved to the street

“Tell them whatever they want to hear” the blonde shrugged “or don’t say anything. Just finish high school and then you will be free on college”

“Mitch” he called as he looked at the other teen “Are you gay?”

The blond rolled his eyes at him.

“Dude, told ya. I’m bi” he told him before gesticulating with a hand “Remember Dylan’s boy? I met him a couple of times after D went to college. My dad started to catch on and he is an ass. He would have ran me out the house”

And there it was. Wally could already hear his father voice telling him to get out of the house.

“Anyway” continued the blond “I stopped going to his place and asked V for a date. We hit it up”

“Just like that?” he asked, horrified at the idea of never seeing Billy again.

The blond shrugged.

“We just fucked, Bro” he explained “I mean, it was fun. And he was really tight” Mitch gesticulated as if he was fucking someone. In the middle of the street “But not tight enough”

“Duuude” Wally called, horrified as some people gave them the stinky eye.

“Duuude” repeated the jock in the same nasal voice that before “I can't believe nobody else realize”


	10. Time out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wally finally confess his relationship with Billy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really, really should not be doing this, I have so many things to do, but my inerd -inner nerd- called to me.  
> Hope all of you enjoy this chapter.

Time out

* * *

The nerves that had evaporated during the evening, came back as soon as Wally opened the door of his house.

Barry was already there, on time, for once. Which didn´t help.

“Hey Wally” his uncle gestured for a fist pump that he returned automatically.

“Wow, you have gotten bigger” aunt Iris appeared, throwing her arms around him “You are taller than me now” she kissed his cheek “You lied to me. Remember when you told me you were always gonna be baby?”

“I was ten and it was a meme” he defended, blushing at her.

“And it got you out of so many troubles” the voice of his father reached out from the sofa.

“Yes, it did” her mother too joined the conversation as he walked inside “Wally, dear” she looked at the bag he was carrying and frowned a little, she didn’t like second hand clothes “Why don’t you put that away and come back for dinner. We were waiting for you”

Wally nodded and went upstairs.

The problem with speedsters, is that sometimes it is very difficult to maintain normal speed. Minutes could last hours.

Wally joined the table after putting his bag on the bed, the food looked delicious, but he was so nervous that he couldn’t tell if it tasted good. He tried to appear nonchalant, but more than once, he had to stop himself when he realized that he was moving his foot in a pace.

Barry talked about his work on the lab, and some of the more public affairs of the league. Wally tried to put attention, but more often than not he didn’t have any idea of what he was talking about. Barry and his mother keep glancing his way.

“And what about you, Wally?” called aunt Iris in a light manner, and he wondered if Barry had put her up to it “Anything interesting lately?”

He nodded, but didn’t get the speed right so he most likely looked like a blur.

“Y-yeah” wally breathed in forcing himself to move slower “I’m… just started to going out with somebody” he looked in slow motion as his mother’s face started to lit “His name is Billy. And he is great”

He had been prepared for anger. Maybe raised voices, but it crushed him when his father contorted in shock, and then he made a disappointed face as he reddened, his eyes looked anywhere but him, as if he suddenly was the worst thing in the room. Her mother had passed from shock to horror, and now she was looking around the room anywhere but his way. Somehow he was not prepared for that.

Barry made a signal for him to wait when Wally started to raise at super-speed to run from there.

“Wait” his uncle mouthed “just wait” Wally forced himself to slow down.

“This is your fault” his father said with a red face and his voice between fury and something broken. He pointed at Barry “You made my kid a fag!”

Wally would have preferred a punch in the face.

“Barry has nothing to do with this!” Iris yelled back, just as high as her brother and Wally’s world broke once again “Don’t blame him for this”

Wally had never heard his aunt sound like that before. And Barry seemed to be just as surprised as he.

“Iris!” the older speedster looked at his wife ignoring Wally’s father completely.

The sound of the chair scratching the floor as Wally incorporated brought the eyes of the room to him.

“Sit down Wallace” called Mary, red-faced but not yelling “You are not running from this”

“How long?” asked his father in a deep grumble.

“A month” he answered “Can we not do this?”

“Wallace” his father’s face was becoming purple “I want you in your room now” and then he turned to Barry “And I want you out of my house”

Barry was still looking shocked at his wife, who was not looking anywhere, but she gave a nod. Wally felt sick.

“Now” his father told the older speedster, gesturing towards the door.

“I won’t stop seeing him”

His voice was finally composed, and Wally looked at his father.

“Yes. You are” was the reply of his father “As long as you live un-d-e” and there it was.

Time stretched, and Wally breathed in. He turned around and ran to his room. He half expected Barry to come after him, but it didn't happen. His hands were shaking, and he felt his face red but he was not sure why.

Downstairs, he heard the sound of his father punching the table, and the yelling of all the adults as they discussed between them.

Wally packed his things, he had already made a mental list, and didn´t take him long to pack what he needed. The bag felt heavy, but it had barely the essentials. His backpack was almost bursting with all the school books he could carry.

They were the same when he walked down and stopped into the dinner room, his father was still yelling at Barry, who was glancing between the adults in the room, still incredulous. His mother was already full blown crying, and Iris kept looking anywhere but her husband.

“I’m going to stay in the base with Megan and Conner” he said, making sure it was slow and clear “I’m not coming back until you all accept that I’m dating Billy”

His father started to yell again and the speedster threw a last glance to his mother. She looked devastated, and her mascara was ruined by her tears. Wally  _ walked  _ out the door, without anyone trying to stop him. Not even Barry, who was looking green at his wife.

* * *

It had meant the world when Wally arrived at Mount justice and Megan wasted no time to appear before him. She took a look at him, before calling Connor with her mind. Then, she sent a text on her phone. Wally was too tired to be mad at her for the mind intrusion.

When Connor came, Wally just threw his bag and backpack on the floor and took a seat in a chair in the kitchen. Megan took the leftovers from their dinner and he told them what had happened. He was just telling them about the reactions of his family when the computer announced Robin transportation through the zeta tube.

He busted on tears again when the Boy wonder got close enough to throw himself in a hug, but he was only the first, when the rest of the team appeared, Wally decided to say fuck it and proposed to watch a movie. They ended up sleeping in the common room, hazardous distributed on the floor or the sofas.

In the first hour of the morning, Batman appeared, asking about his situation and offering his support, going as far as inviting him to live with him for as long as he needed it. Wally had rejected the offer, preferring to stay with M’gann and Conner. Batman was not the only one to offer. Dinah and Oliver also offered their place, and Roy came, face red with anger and ready to take him to his one room apartment to live the bachelor life.

Hal was the most radical, though. He had asked him if he wanted to go with him to OA for a couple of months while things settled down, and had promised to try to get him a ring from the guardians. That had been super tempting, fortunately, Dinah had heard and took Hal for a walk. From which he didn’t came back.

Barry didn't visit until the next morning, when the other team members had gone to school. The older speedster looked tired. He asked if Wally could stay in the base while he ‘fixed things’. He also told him his parents were forbidding him from taking any missions or doing any superhero activities.

“WHAT?!” yelled Wally “THEY HAVE NO RIGHT!!”

Barry had flinched when he yelled, and he tried to calm himself, but it was hard.

“Technically, they do, Wally” Black Canary interrupted “When we started this team, the league authorized the operation under the conditional approval of all your tutors. Your parents included”

“So, what?” he asked sarcastically “Now I have to fuck pussy if I want to form part of a group of vigilantes? Half of the things we do are illegal”

There was a pause, and Wally blanched, realizing what he said. Dinah narrowed her eyes at him.

“Shit… I didn’t mean that” he said tiredly “I’m sorry”

“We do what we have to protect the people” Batman said, appearing from God knows were “This is a complicated situation, Wally. Your family needs time” Batman intensified his glare “And you can also use a time out to process”

Wally looked at Batman. A time out. As if Bruce had ever taken one. He looked around the room. The thought of not being able to go with the team on missions made him sick. Objectively, he knew they were right, but he hated the idea…

Not in the cave, though.

“A time out” he said out loud before speed walking to his room for his things. He took his still unpacked bags and as many emergency rations as he could.

When he walked back the heroes looked at him with different expressions, but Barry walked antsy at him.

“Wally, what are you doing? Where are you going?” he asked nervously.

“To Fawcett. With my boyfriend” he responded, there was no point to try to lie if they could track him with his cellphone, or his comm, or the chip on his suit “Call me if something happens ok?”

“But… what about school?” his uncle probed “Where are you going to live? What about  _ food _ ?”

“I’ll keep going to school, Barry” he explained. “I will talk to some teachers. I can graduate this year. I’ll have enough credits”

“But…”

“I just need some space. I’ll be fine”

“Look,” his mentor tried again “You don’t have to stay here. Come live with me”

“I’m  _ not _ living with aunt Iris” he stressed, his chill lost “You heard her” he said remembering her face “She was ashamed of me” the expressions on the room became gloomy.

Barry stopped, and looked away “I’m… not living with Iris” he said, “We fought” the red clad hero was looking lost “I don’t know if we can go back together”

The silence was oppressive, and for the first time, Wally regretted having come clean to his parents.

“You should” he told him, totally serious “You are her world” Barry looked down, a thoughtful expression on his face “She will come around” he felt foolish, repeating the words that he hated to hear.

Wally walked to the zeta tube and gave a wave to the room. Curiously, he was not afraid to leave the cave. He was… excited.

“Recognized Kid Flash B zero three”

* * *

The voice of the teacher reached Billy ears like white noise. A constant drawl that he tried to put attention to from time to time, but for the live of him, he couldn’t tell what he was talking about. His mind was still processing the talk he had with Dinah.

After he had changed to his mortal form and the surprise had worn of, Billy had told her everything. From the bullies to his recent fear of Wally’s learning about Marvel and leave him. It had been cathartic, in a way. Dinah had listened to him, asking questions that made him feel raw and exposed. In the end, the conclusion was obvious for her.

“Captain… Billy” she said putting a hand on his shoulder in a gesture of support “You have to speak with Wally. The longer you wait, the harder it would become for both of you”

Billy understood that the wisdom of Solomon had stayed silent about his relationship since he had started it. He suspected that it was its way of letting him mature. Dinah had also advised him to tell the League about his real identity, but had assured him that she would respect his privacy.

He had promised to think about it.

Still, the previous claims of Canary as she accused him of taking advantage of Wally were constantly ringing in his ears, and Billy swore to confess the next time they meet. Even if it meant that Wally would break up with him.

Just as the class ended, his pocket vibrated several times in a row, and he stopped to get his books in order to check his phone.

**Nerdy &Geeky1524: ** Hey Bae. I love you

**Nerdy &Geeky1524: ** I had a discussion with my parents. Can I use the apartment for a while?

**Nerdy &Geeky1524: ** Can I see you?

**Nerdy &Geeky1524: ** Sorry, forget the las one

**Nerdy &Geeky1524: ** Butt if you have time, can I see you?

**Nerdy &Geeky1524: ** I mean but. Not your butt

**Nerdy &Geeky1524: ** I think you are still in class. I just looked at the time

**Nerdy &Geeky1524: ** Your butt is pretty

Billy frowned at his phone. The dots in the bottom indicating that Wally was writing another message, and the seconds that it took the speedster were an indication that his boyfriend was rewriting the message several times.

**Nerdy &Geeky1524: ** Hey. Put attention to class, I will c ya later ( > ﹏ < 。 )

Billy typed an accelerated text and sent it before he could regret it.

**ImJustPeachy1335:** I’m going r8 now

The phone started to vibrate for another round of messages, but he ignored them in favor of putting all his things inside his bag. On the way out, he made a gesture to Freddy to let him know he would be skipping classes for the rest of the day.

* * *

A lighting rod. That’s what Barry had called it. It was the reason you stayed connected to the world. When his uncle had explained it, Wally had not given it much thought. But after he leaved Mount justice, his friends, his hero’s duties, and basically his responsibilities to anyone else, Wally started to see what Barry meant. Alone, in Billy's flat, he didn’t have a reason to stop, to pace himself to the same tempo as the others. So he just… let go.

Less than four hours and it had felt like days. Wally had cleaned the place, salvaged what he could from the other empty apartments and found enough furniture for the place. His computer, a gift from Robin, that could connect to the internet from everywhere and worked almost at super speed, seemed slower each time he used it. The protein bars he had brought were going out like water.

It was liberating, in a scarily way.

When Billy finally arrived, he had already rearranged the place so much that his boyfriend paused in the entrance to look around with a mystified face.

Still out of synchrony, Wally took his time to look at Billy. His bae was using brown cargo shorts and a baseball shirt in red and yellow, his pretty blue eyes moved searching for him (hopefully) and his black hair made him want to entangle his fingers on it for days.

Yeah, that was his lightning rod.

“Hey Babe” he greeted with a smile, sitting on the floor with his computer resting on a small coffee table he had brought from another abandoned flat.

“Wally” called his boyfriend in a sweet voice “You… decorated the place?”

“Yeah” he didn't get up, wanting to continue to watch Billy, drinking on the figure of his body. It felt like weeks since he last saw him “You like?”

“Looks nice” Billy said before his face took a concerned frown “You told me you fought with your parents?” Wally let out a sigh “What happened? Are you ok?”

“I’m cool” he just wanted to forget about it “My parents were being assholes” he left out a tired groan “I don’t wanna talk about it”

Billy walked to him and pitched forward, his face pulled in a frown “Are you sure?”

The redhead gave a nod.

“I just want a kiss” he said, and felt a smile form on his mouth when the smaller teen got closer and leaned to put a kiss on his cheek “And if you want to sit in my lap…”

Billy didn’t comment, he just threw a leg over him and climbed his lap like a monkey, his head resting on Wally’s shoulder. They stayed like that for a moment.

“This is nice” the speedster whispered in his lover’s ear. He was not ashamed to admit that just having his bae on his lap made him horny. His hands started to caress Billy’s back. Making the small teen shake a little, before squeezing Wally tighter and breathing in.

“Can I tell you something?” Billy said in a small nervous voice.

Wally stopped himself at the tone in his voice.

“Yeah” he responded.

“It’s…. kinda bad” Billy continued, making Wally frown.

“Ok” he whispered, still entangled in his boyfriend.

“And you may get mad” Billy moved back until Wally could see his worried expression. Blue eyes moving over him, searching for something.

“I promise I won’t” Wally assured, his arms coming to rest on Billy’s waist and pulling him closer, until their foreheads touched “I promise”

“But…”

“I promise you can tell me anything” Wally told him, thinking the most absurd thing he could pull off “I don't care if you are a trained assassin” and then Wally registered what he had said and pushed back to see at his bae face “Just, please, tell me if you are here to kill me”

Wally looked at Billy’s guilty expression. For a long second, he really expected him to confess he was really here as a trained assassin sent to kill him.

“I’m Captain Marvel” Billy said.

Wally let out a relieved sigh ‘Thank god he was not an assassin’ before frowning.

“Who?” he asked, just to be sure.

Billy pushed himself away, his expression closing off as he tried to rise. Wally felt something akin to panic. ‘No’ he thought, his boyfriend could not leave him!! Before he knew it, he was using his arms to push him back to his lap.

“Captain Marvel” repeated Billy, still trying to get up for a moment before looking at Wally “You know. The big cheese!” he put his hands on the speedster’s shoulder and tried to push himself out of his lap “The Champion of Magic” he pushed harder but Wally was easily stronger than him, and he was not ready to let him go “Why are you not letting go?!” Billy yelled in panic, still trying to raise but his feet keep slipping on the floor “Wally, I lied to you!! I’m freaking Captain Marvel!!”

“Don’t wanna” was all Wally said. His mind was rushing, remembering his interactions with the god. It kinda made sense? in a weird way.

“It’s not what you want” Billy told him, and Wally could see his blue eyes start to water “I’m Marvel! I lied!” Billy scrambled as one of his feet found enough traction to rise a little.

In a second the speedster arranged his grip and pulled Billy back on his lap. Hard and unforgiving. Like hell he would let his boyfriend go.

“I don’t wanna let you Go!” he yelled back “And I don´t care!” Billy looked at him with a surprised expression “Keep still” Wally told him with authority, pushing him back to their initial position “Listen” he whispered in his ear “You are all I have” Wally felt his voice break a little. Shit, Billy was really all he needed “I-if you want to break up, it’s ok” Billy shook his head, vehemently, on his shoulder and Wally almost signed in relief “But there is nothing. Nothing that would make me hate you”

They stayed like that for a while, Billy trembling before calming down and Wally entertained himself entangling his fingers in the smaller teen hair. They stayed so long in that position that Wally felt his legs started to go numb.

* * *


	11. Don't touch my bae

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “you have been making stupid faces all week” the blonde looked around and pinched forward to whisper “Who’s Wally?”
> 
> Billy blanched.
> 
> -Finally, all the secret's are out in the open... at least te important ones-  
> Also... I'm Back Babes!!!

* * *

Chapter 11

Don't touch my bae

* * *

The following days to Billy’s confession, were chaos. He stayed with Wally that day. They were surprised by Robin when the vigilante let himself in through the window and started to berate Wally for having leaved the base. That was how Billy finally learned why Wally had decided to live in their safe house.

He had been worried, remembering the days he had lived on the streets, but his speedster had assured him that he would be ok. Apparently, Wally was finishing High school early and he would get money from the internet. Billy still didn´t understand how, but, Robin had stayed the night and the sidekicks had discussed the details while Billy stayed a little on the sidelines.

The day after, Wally had gone to school, but in the evening, Batman appeared. The dark knight had looked at Billy as if he **knew** (Bat-glare), but only stayed to speak with his speedster for a little while. After him, Flash came, looking like a wreck. And then Wally’s team had come and introduced themselves to Billy, at least those who he hadn’t officially meet yet.

It was nice to see that Wally was important for so many people.

“You know you are smiling like a loony, right?”

Billy turned to glare at Freddy, they were having lunch in the cafeteria. They were sitting in a corner of a table, surrounded by what Billy liked to call the bubble of solitude. At least a couple of empty seats separated them from any other students.

“I’m not” he replied.

“Yes, you do” Freddy repeated “you have been making stupid faces all week” the blonde looked around and pinched forward to whisper “Who’s Wally?”

Billy blanched.

“What?!” he yelled, making the girl closest to them look at their way. Fortunately, she just frowned before turning to her friend, ignoring them. Billy closed on his friend “How do you know about Wally?”

“You wrote his name all over your notes” the blonde replied “In Miss Lewis’s class” the mightiest mortal reddened, he had “Is he like… your crush or something?”

Billy pointed at the blonde, a serious expression on his face.

“You won’t tell anyone or I’ll punch you in the face, Freddy” the blonde teen rolled his eyes, but made a zipping gesture. Billy looked around to see if anybody was listening before whispering “He is my boyfriend”

“No way” Freddy said in a normal voice before hissing “Derek’s gonna go bonkers” he smiled “If you tell him, I wanna be there”

“Why will I tell him?” Billy asked.

The blonde let out a groan “Because he has like, the biggest crush on you”

Billy snorted “No, he does not”

“He does” reiterated Freddy

“Does not”

“Does”

“Does not!”

“He does” another voice said and Billy turned towards the same girl from before, who was looking at them again “Derek has a crush on you” she said boredly “Everybody knows” Billy didn’t knew her.

“Since when?” he hissed to his friend, ignoring the girl who returned to her food.

“Last year” answered Freddy “He was gonna ask you out, but you punched him when he broke my crutch”

WTF.

Billy gesticulated at Freddy, still not believing it.

“Don’t worry” the blond said “Nobody wants that asshole to go out with the school’s baby”

“I’m not a baby”

“yes, you are”

Billy ignored the girl and huffed to himself while Freddy snickered.

Ten minutes later his emergency com activated, there was an emergency on his city. Sabbac, one of his worst enemies, and Ibac were breaking havoc.

He found the villains destroying a popular street close to downtown, civilians were rapidly evacuating, but some people were still close enough to be in danger.

“Marvel!!” yelled Ibac when he saw him hovering in the sky “Come down to play!!” the brute threw a car at him that Billy had to catch it before it could fall on somebody.

Next thing he knew, Sabbac appeared behind him and punched him out of the sky. The fight was intense, and even if Billy was sure he could win, the danger to the city was too great. The fight took a turn for worse when the criminals managed to send him flying a hundred meters away. An older woman with graying hair yelled when he landed beside her, Sabbac ignored her, but Ibac threw a boulder at them and Billy was sure it would hit the poor woman.

He prepared to catch the boulder, but in the last moment, a blur of yellow passed, and the woman was put to a safe distance in a couple of seconds.

“Got her safe and sound Captain” informed Kid Flash after coming back “I will take care of Baldy” he said before blurring towards Ibac.

Billy felt his face contract in panic, Wally should not have been in there. Sabbac threw a punch at Marvel, forcing him to concentrate in the red horned villain.

“Speedy!” yelled the Ibac at his boyfreind.

Wally stoped midtrack, his face red.

“My name” the speedster yelled to the bald man “Is Balibaco!”

Ibac frowned “Bal **ibac** o?”

Billy could not believe it. With his name spoken, Ibac transformed back into Stanley Printwhistle, the enfeebled man looked as surprised as everyone, and before he could even think of changing once more, Kid Flash was moving to gag him.

In a blink, Stanley was tied on the floor, his mouth muffled with a sock taped to his face.

“YOU, CRETIN!” the demon like villain wailed. Sabbac moved at super speed, even faster than Wally could. He took the redhead by surprise, and backhanded him so hard he sent him flying.

There was a crunch where the redhead fell. Billy saw red.

The thing with being the mightiest mortal, was that you always had to contain yourself. Billy was always pulling his punches, afraid of making paste of his villains. There were, however, instances where he let loose, but not often, and not in the city.

Sabbac’s body was buried in concrete when Billy punched him at sonic speed, the blast activated the alarms from the cars around. Marvel turned to look at Kid Flash and was relieved to see him already raising.

“Man” said the speedster, a pained expression on his face as he took hold of his cheek “that hurt”

“Kid Flash” Marvel called “take Ibac and go!”

Wally turned to him with a surprised hurt expression on his face.

“Dude. No way” he said “I can help!”

“And you did!” Marvel yelled back, pointing at the tied form of Stanly “You took care of Ibac in three seconds” it had been impressive. The rubble on Sabbac started to shake as the villain recovered from his punch “But Sabbac is not going to be fooled. And he is a big gun. He is stronger, and faster” he continued, ignoring the flash of hurt on KF face “I need you to sit this one out!”

The sound of concrete alerted Marvel that Sabbac was already up, and he turned towards him to see a big piece of concrete flying out to him. He punched it, but didn´t realized that it was just a distraction.

Sabbac rushed past Marvel, straight at Kid Flash. A big, red fist raised to punch the speedster with enough power to kill him.

It was in slow motion as the dread pooled on Marvel navel, but Kid Flash moved.

The speedster moved back, catching the fist with two hands and using Sabbac’s own inertia to throw him on a car behind him. The impact was so loud it grated in Marvel’s head.

It was the same movement that Canary had taught the team a month ago.

In the same second Marvel was already over Sabbac’s body, terrified out of his mind, and punching the face of the demonic entity as hard as he could. He was not letting him raise again. The sound of the car being flattened with each punch made a staccato noise, and he only paused when he was sure, absolutely sure, that Sabbac could not recover fast enough.

“SAY IT!!” he yelled at the face of the demon, fist raised and ready to continue punching. Which he did when Sabbac did not react fast enough “ **Say. It.** ”

“S-sabbac” said the red demon, transforming back into an eighteen-year-old Timothy who promptly passed out.

“Jesus fuck” Kid Flash exclaimed behind him. The redhead passed him the tape and a piece of cloth “Is it too much if I say I want to fuck you right now?”

Marvel turned around to see his speedster.

No. No, it was not too much. Highly inappropriate, though.

“Let’s get them to the police, first” he said gesturing towards the villains.

* * *

A part of Wally still couldn’t believe he was dating Captain Marvel. Even after Billy transformed in front of him. But fuck, it was true.

Still in his Kid Flash costume, he paced in his apartment, his pulse was still rushing as he waited for his boyfriend to come back. He couldn’t help it. Having what was basically a god violently beat the crap out of a freaking demon for **him** was just plain hot.

So what if he had a power kink? Could anyone blame him? It had been incredible. The way the car was turned into scraps with each punch. How Captain Marvel had growled with murder as he destroyed the demon.

Wally felt his body tingle and his hand fondled his meat over his suit. It was uncomfortably tight. The movement made his shoulder pull a muscle, reminding him of how Sabbac had backhanded him across the street.

As much as he wanted to believe the contrary, Wally knew he had been lucky. Ibac had fallen for his trick easily. But, if it not for that move BC had taught the team, he would probably be dead. Wally had to get better, and fast, because he refused to be a drag to Billy.

Still, just remembering how Captain Marvel had punched Sabbac…

Wally’s hands had itched to touch those red clad arms. And that ass had look incredible from where Wally had stayed.

The sound of hair being displaced made him turn on time to see Marvel land through the window in the middle of the apartment. The hero turning towards him, a small cocky grin on his lips.

“Sha-” Wally was there in an instant, covering his mouth.

“Just get naked” he told to the bulky god. He wanted to test if this version of his boyfriend was as obedient as the other one. To see if he could make the big man get down on his knees.

He was not disappointed.

The burly hero got red faced, more than Billy would get, but his hands moved to remove his clothes. The vest was throw aside and Wally looked at the muscles on the man’s body. Marvel had big pecs, his abs were not as defined as he had thought, but they were still formed a six pack.

His big arms bulked with each move. The golden gauntlets on his wrist seemed to be permanently weld together, but Wally liked how they framed his arms.

The golden sash came undone, followed by boots, letting him see those big, naked feet. Without a pause, Marvel removed the red tights on his legs. The speedster studied the muscles on the legs, and realized that Marvel was hairless from the neck below. Not even small hairs on his legs or a single pube to frame his cock.

“Dude” he reached for the fuck stick between Marvel’s legs “You are shaving from now on” the hero was hard, his cock pointing up, he was bigger like this, obviously, but… “Still smaller than me” he remarked with a pleased hum.

“A-are you-” Marvel started to say and Wally shushed him with a finger and a disapproving glare.

“Listen” the speedster told the Champion of Magic “You can say my name” he raised a finger on his left hand “you can beg” he pushed another one “And you can say stop” when he raised the third finger he glared at the hero’s blue eyes. The Captain looked away first, red like a tomato.

Fuck yeah. The speedster wanted to possess that man. Put him on his place: bellow him.

“Now get on your knees” there was a hollow sound when Marvel dropped on the floor “Hands on your back” the gauntlets clanked when they touched “And eyes on the floor” total obedience from the big hero as he looked down in a heartbeat.

The trill of having a man more powerful than superman submit to him with just a word made Wally drunk. Marvel was stronger, bigger, and even faster than him. He could crush him with a finger. Hell, he would probably wouldn’t need to even move, just summon his lighting to toast him, but here it was, a literal god at his feet.

“Good” Wally told him, starting to walk around him to check his body.

Marvel didn´t have a single defect, all his muscles were proportionated, no moles marked his skin, he didn’t seem to produce any perspiration. Wally removed the globes of his suit to touch him, Marvel’s skin was soft, but the muscles bellow where hard as steel.

The Captain let out a moan when Wally moved his fingers to a nipple, where the skin was softer. The hero’s face was still red, and even if Wally did prefer to sweet look at Billy’s original face, the shrill madness to know that **he** made a god moan, made up for it.

“Bulk” he commanded, using his fingers to caress his shoulders and used his other hand to take the back of the god’s neck with authority “I want to see your muscles flex”

Marvel took a breath and tensed his body, the muscles on his back growing bigger than Wally’s hands. The speedster used his hands to touch Captain Marvel’s body, his arms, his pecs, and he even pitched forward to pass a hand over his abs “Fuck, you are perfect” he said, marveled, moving his hand over the hard cock and puling at it once.

Marvel came. His cock head flaring as seed was pumped out of his balls. Wally removed his hand and watched him bite his lips, face almost turning purple. The spunk painted the floor in ropes, some of it dripping down the meat pole and over the medium sized nuts of the hero.

“Cool” Wally said after a moment, watching closely for any sign of the tool softening, but he was pleased when it stayed hard. The speedster started to remove his suit “Eyes on the floor!” he barked when Marvel glanced towards him, making the hero look down again. Wally decided to take his time, even sitting on the mattress to remove his boots.

Once fully naked, he walked next to the hero, tugging at his one eyed monster and smiling when the burly hero’s eyes moved a fraction before glancing firmly to the floor. So obedient.

“I’m gonna see if I can fuck ya open with this” he told him in an indifferent tone “And if your godly ass doesn’t open, I’m gonna make you finger yourself until it does” he didn’t wait to see if the man understood “Now, Captain” he said pausing in front of the god “Kiss the floor”

There was not even a moment of hesitation, Marvel face just got down with his arms still firmly on his back until he literally kissed the spunk covered floor inches away from the speedster’s feet.

Wally put a foot on the back of the god’s head and pressed down, getting a whimper from him.

Fucking shit. He almost came.

“Stay” he told the Captain, and just because he could, he pressed his feet again before removing him.

The moan that the hero let out was whorish, similar to what Billy produced but rawer. And then the hero said in a deep whisper “Please”

Wally crunched down and used a hand to rise the hero’s face. Marvel’s eyes continued to look at the floor, he was smeared with his own seed and looked already wreaked.

“Please what?” he asked “What do you want Captain?”

“You” was the hero’s response “I want to please you” his tongue wet his lips, accidentally collecting drops of his own cum “I will do anything you want”

The possibilities made Wally wild.

This man, stronger than anyone he knew, this **god** was telling him to do as **he** pleased.

The speedster carded his fingers through black coated hair before pushing his head close and breathing in it. Even his smell was hot. It smelled like power, like ozone, and something raw.

Trying to appear unaffected, Wally pushed himself up and put his right feet in front of the hero.

“Kiss it” he ordered and felt the rough lips from Marvel on his toes. Wally felt the meat between his legs flare “I want you to worship me Captain” he told him, and the black haired hero kissed his toes again, this time with reverence and continued to do so until he moved away. Wally walked behind the figure of Marvel “Lick your jizz from the floor, but don’t move your ass” all he got in response was a moan as he burly man started to lap at the floor.

Marvel was so big, maybe he had to be to contain all that power. Wally used a hand to feel his back all the way to his round ass, where he squeezed a globe as hard as he could. The muscular cheeks parted naturally in that position, revealing the hidden opening, the lily white skin had not changed.

Wally inclined his head and spat a glob of saliva in the opening.

“I’m thinking” he said, pressing this thumb hard, testing. He smiled when the finger entered without much resistance “In this form, you are invulnerable, right?” the man grunted “So I think going raw will not hurt you” he moved his thumb inside the hero a couple of times, checking the reaction of Marvel for any hints of pain, but found none “Yeah, I’m just gonna push my fuck pole right in” Wally spat in his hand and used it to spread it on his cock. “Open your legs, Captain”

Wally used a hand to rub his dick on the hero’s asshole, smearing some pre on it before pushing. It felt incredible tight. Both men moaned as the redhead speared his way in, hard. He didn’t have to be gentle and he wasn’t. He fucked as fast as he wanted, as deep, and hard as he could. And Marvel just moaned like a fucking whore.

He breed Marvel like an animal. Putting his jizz inside him and only stopping to tell him to turn on his back. _He_ made the god worship him, lick the sweat from his body and kiss the head of his hung meat with devotion before cleaning him between fucks. Load after load he put the hero in all the positions he imagined. He wanted to mark the god as his.

The speedster took breaks when he got thirsty or hungry, sitting on the only chair and having the hero stay on the floor by his side. Wally just had to make a gesture and the big man would be between his legs, nursing on his baby maker or cleaning the sweat of his nuts. The speedster rewarded him by petting his wavy black hair, telling him how fucking perfect he looked.

He was balls deep when it happened.

The form of Captain Marvel lighted up before banishing. The redhead looked around, searching for his god with a sudden feeling of dread growing inside.

“Captain?” he called eyes moving through the small flat, searching frenetically “Billy?!” his libido was gone in a second. Someone had taken his boyfriend and Wally didn´t knew even how “Billy?!”

There was no response, and after a while the speedster finally picked his yellow suit, using the comm on his mask to call to the base. Nobody picked up.

Panicking, Wally rushed outside, running towards the zeta tube to transport to the base. On the way there, the sound of cars crashing made him stop. Kids on the streets started to wail and teens looked around confused at the situation. Not a single adult or elderly on sight.

“It’s all the old people” he concluded out loud.

The comm on his mask activated and Robin’s voice reached his ears

“Kid Flash. We need you. All the leaguers are missing”

Wally gritted his teeth.

“Whoever it was, they are paying” he promised.

* * *

When Wally disappeared in a show of light, leaving only the faintest smell of a spell, Billy felt as if he had crashed. Hard.

His body collapsed and he called for his speedster with a few whimpers, but the redhead didn’t appear. It took him minutes to reach for his clothes. The comm on his uniform was blipping and Martian Manhunter informed him that they had global reports of all the children under eighteen disappearing.

Billy forced himself to think. A spell of that magnitude was not something you trifled with. Using magic to kill a person was taboo. It left an indelible mark on one’s soul. Killing millions, and children at that, would be worse than suicide. Nobody, no matter how crazy or desperate, would do it. So the kids had to be somewhere else. Maybe in another plane or in an artificial dimension at least.

After he relied the information to the tower, Batman contacted him to ask his assistance on Mount Justice, where Zatara, Red tornado and the dark knight himself were planning a strategy.

When he arrived to the base, Batman informed him a little more of the situation, he partnered with Zatara, trying to locate the origin of the spell and what had happened to the missing children. They could only point the source of the spell, and Marvel was ready to go there for some answers when Batman stopped him.

“We need to know where the children have gone” the dark knight said firmly “If we attack unprepared, they could surprise us and the children would be lost forever”

Zatara expression closed up.

“You are right” he said after a moment “if they are using a portal to another dimension they could close it. We need to find what happened to the kids” Zatara pushed the defeated expression of his face before turning to the tubes “I’ll catch on some favors”

“I’ll check the Rock of Eternity” Billy said flying off the ground, if there was an answer it was there.

“We may not have that much time” Batman stopped them before looking at Billy with narrowed eyes “And there may be a faster way”

Zatara stopped and turned, looking at them in confusion.

“What are you talking about?” asked the magician “If there is a way…” the desperation on his face was apparent.

Billy floated down to the floor, looking directly at Batman’s eyes.

So, He knew.

“If I don’t come back in five minutes, proceed without me” he told them before taking a big breath, more for taking courage than air “SHAZAM!”

When the noise and electricity of his transformation cleared, the first thing he heard was Kaldur’s voice.

“Who- Billy?” asked the atlantean “How did you get here?”

Before he could answer, or ask his own questions, a displacement on air and a pair or arms interrupted him.

“Fuck. You are here babe” Kid Flash said picking him up, peppering kisses on his face and hair.

It was as if he could breathe again. Billy wanted nothing more than melt in Wally’s arms, and possible have a nervous breakdown, but he forced himself to push his boyfriend off.

“Wally… Kid Flash!” he called his code name when the other teen didn’t release him, finally stopping the redhead enough to look at his face and say “We have work to do”

* * *

In the end, Wotan, Klarion, Wizard, Blackbriar, and Felix Faust had cast a newly waved spell to divide their dimension in two, pushing all persons over eighteen in one and all underage into the other. The combined efforts of the League and the team had managed to merge the two new realities back, but it had been far from a victory.

Zatara had sacrificed himself to the helmet of Fate, leaving his daughter on the care of the league.

Billy had been forced to come out to the league with his civil identity. He was still waiting for their reaction, but he could guess that it would make waves… and Flash may try to kill him later.

The worst was the number of incidents and deaths the division of their dimension had caused. Even if the nature of magic itself prevented the accidental deaths when the misplacing occurred, there were still acts of vandalism, natural disasters, and even negligence that ended the lives of several people in just a couple of hours. The numbers had reached the hundreds the last time Billy heard, a number far, far smaller than what he feared. Still... those magic users had been so stupid to try something in that scale.

And they still didn´t knew why had they done it.

Maybe Dr. Fate could tell them when he came back from wherever he had gone.

Billy collapsed on the mattress in the safe house, alone. He had checked after the merging with uncle Dudley, but had told him he still had things to do with the league.

The truth was that Wally had run back to Keystone, to see if his parents were ok. Billy expected that they would talk their differences and Wally would return to live with them. And he had just wanted to return to the safe house and sleep in the fucking sheets that smelled rancid with cum and sweat, because they remind him of his boyfriend.

The cellphone screen remained empty of any new messages. Billy wondered how much of a needy baby he would look if he started to send messages to his speedster at two in the morning.

The door on the apartment opened. His carrot headed boyfriend walked inside with a tired sigh before finding Billy on the bed.

“They were still assholes” he said in a matter of explanation, removing his clothes and lying next to him with a yawn.

Billy was a fucking monster.

He was happy.

Genuinely happy that his boyfriend was still fighting with his parents and would sleep with him tonight.

He remembered how Wally had told him to worship him less than six hours ago. But he wondered if his boyfriend realized that he had worshiped Billy first. Wally had left his family, his house, and his friends for him. He had leaved a sunny house in the suburbs, a cave full of superheroes, and had come to live in a mice infested flat because he _wanted_ to be with him.

Billy could get on his knees for him, gladly, if it made the speedster happy.

It was not exactly a hardship anyway.

A warm hand sneaked inside his undies and caressed his butt.

“Again?” Billy asked, the webs of sleep slowly going away as a lubed finger prodded it’s way inside of him.

“Shush” Wally said “Just for a little bit, Babe”

Billy had to bite his lip to stop a moan. Nodding in silence as he rearranged his legs to help his speedster could reach deeper.

Not a hardship at all.

* * *


	12. Queen of Hearts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeep, we are talking about Perdita in this one. Billy is more of a king.

* * *

Chapter 12: Queen of hearts

* * *

Coldness woke up Wally before his alarm activated. He pushed the ratty covers off and looked at the window where grey clouds were piling snow on the window. Normally, Wally wouldn’t mind the cold, but the apartment was freezing.

Good thing his boyfriend was not here with him. His bae had gone to the rock of eternity for some Marvel related business and he hadn’t heard from him since then.

With a groan, the speedster rose from the bed, ready to start his day. Turn the electric heater on, prepare breakfast, take the fastest shower with the coldest water. He was almost ready for school when Mitch sent him a text, informing him that it was a snow day.

Great. He turned on his computer and started to work.

Robin had helped him create an alias and a digital account for some commission works online. He did social media network moderator, data entry, and so on. Every single thing they could find. The pay sucked balls, but he was making _some_ money, even if he still had to use the card that Batman gave him.

By noon, he had done everything he could, and was looking at some videos online when the door opened. Billy came through, dressed in his red jersey and old ratty jeans.

“Cold” he said, closing the door behind him to stop the warmth from going out.

“Here, Babe” Wally was next to him in a second, handing him his red hoodie.

“Wally!” Instead of taking it, Billy launched himself to him, hugging him for all that was worth it “I missed you so much”

The speedster couldn’t stop the smile that broke in his face.

“I missed you too, Love”

“It’s been weeks” continued Billy with a cry “I didn’t think it would take that much”

“Weeks?” the redhead frowned “you just left a couple of days ago” even if it had felt like weeks to him too.

“Oh, yeah” the champion of magic was hiding his face on Wally’s chest and breathing in “I had to go to the center of the rock of eternity” he confided “Time is wonky there. There was this unending dessert, a mausoleum full of zombies and some thankfully friendly Golems. I came back the same day, but then I went to Hephaestus’ place and he made me fight this huge dragon so he could use his fire because, he _said_ ” Billy made a gesture, as if he didn’t believe the god “For an adventure to be complete you got to take three quest. And he didn’t want to count the Golems. I swear he only did it so I stopped pestering him to work faster” the smaller teen threw his arms around Wally again “And I missed you so much”

“Wow” Wally blinked “that’s… some adventure, for sure. So what was wrong with the rock of eternity?”

Billy looked at him puzzled.

“Nothing?” he told him “I mean, the zombies were a little odd, but it was a mausoleum” his thoughtful expression was erased by a wide smile “Oh, no, I was just making this... I was going to wait for your ‘ _surprise_ ’ party, but…” he pushed a hand on his pocket “Happy birthday, Wally” said the black haired teen putting a golden box on his hand.

The speedster looked at the box in his hand, taken aback. It was like a small, golden coffer, with Greek motifs for decoration.

“It’s my birthday” he said in astonishment. He had forgotten.

“Yeah” Billy moved in his place, nervously “I hope you like it”

Wally felt his hand tremble, and he had to look away from Billy. His eyes were watering

He had thought…

“Are you gonna open it?”

With trembling hands, Wally took the small box and pressed the button, shaped like anvil, on it. Inside was a golden ring, it was heavy and had a square signet with a thunder on it. Similar to the ones his uncle used to carry his suit, but also different.

“Holy shit” it was pretty badass “Holy shit” he repeated, looking at his awesome boyfriend.

“You like it?” asked the other teen with a smile.

“Like it? I love it!! It’s incredible” the speedster said closing the distance between them and kissing Billy’s lips “Thank you” he took the ring out of the box and turned it between his fingers.

“Before you use it, I have to tell you that it’s made of ninth metal” the raven teen said in a small tone “So… you, uh, may start to fly, and maybe other things? I’m pretty sure Hephaestus did something else”

Wally knew what ninth metal was. He had read the reports from the league, and had dreamed of getting a sample for his own experiments.

And here was his boyfriend, handing it to him…

He put the ring back in the box.

“Billy… I can’t take this. Is too much” he said as he tried to hand the box back, but the small teen didn’t take it.

“I made it for you”

“Yes, and I ap-”

“Because I love you” Billy cut him off.

Wally stopped, blood rushing to his face.

“I love you too” the smile Billy gave him made him ache.

“I know”

...

“Babe, what’s with you giving me bling?” Wally asked as he brushed the armband that he still carried since Halloween “Is this also enchanted or something?” he gestured to the golden band, he hadn’t taken it off even once. Most of the time he even forgot he had it, and it never felt constrained even when straining his muscles during training. Magic, maybe.

The wince from his boyfriend was answer enough.

“About that…”

* * *

The surprise party, that was not much of a surprise as Wally had asked for it weeks ago, took place in Mount justice. Wally still went there to take lessons from Black Canary. He and Billy arrived just as the zeta tube went offline due to the weather.

It also seemed like the league was busy. Besides his bae and the team, only Red Tornado, and uncle Barry were there.

“I have to go” Billy informed him ten minutes after getting there. He had been talking to Robin just before getting a call “I’ll see ya later ok?” the small teen said before Shazaming away.

The reason made itself obvious a minute later. Batman sent a transmission informing the team to suit up for a mission, and Wally ate the whole cake to stop himself from saying anything. It was delicious.

Three minutes later the team was in snow gear and he had a gigantic bowl of chips on his arms. It was almost a good trade.

“Where is Flash?” he asked when the image of Batman appeared on the monitor and he noticed his uncle missing.

“Captain Marvel, Flash and Red Tornado already have their assignments” informed Batman “A massive ice storm has paralyzed North America from coast to coast. Satellite imagery has detected five flying ice fortresses, origin unknown, that seem to be responsible and must be stopped”

“Why can’t the watchtower blow them up?” he asked, it seemed more simple than taking away his bae and cancelling his party.

“What’s a watchtower?” Zatanna asked. Making the dark knight sign and look at Wally.

“The league’s orbiting headquarters is _not_ weaponized” stressed the Bat. _As if_ “And with both Green Lanterns off world I need _all_ hands on deck”

The way he said it…

“Does that mean what I think?” Robin asked in excitement and took a step forward “The League _and_ the Team fighting side by side?”

An excited tremor tingled in Wally’s spine, but he tried to not let it show.

Batman started to give directions to the team, but still didn't call his name. It seemed that all hands on deck still did not include him. His team mates threw side glances at him, and Artemis touched his shoulder in support.

“Kid Flash” Batman called him “Suit up. A girl on Seattle is in desperate need of a heart transplant, with all conventional air traffic landed by the storm you will need to pick up the heart in Boston and run a three thousand miles across the country”

Wally looked at the dark knight in surprise.

“What about my parents?”

Batman narrowed his eyes.

“I will speak with them later” he said “But you are the best option for the mission”

Wally gave a serious nod, thirty seconds later he was already running to the hospital. A group of doctors were waiting for him outside, and he slid towards them.

“Did anybody order Pizza?” he asked, already hungry.

“What you are delivering” started to say the lead doctor in a serious voice “is considered more valued to a girl whose life depends on it”

“No duh” he rolled his eyes at her “I mean for me; I need lots of calories to run at this speed, Doc”

“Sorry, no” her face didn’t change so he didn’t think she was sorry. Another Doctor started to help him put on the backpack with the organ inside “Now listen, the package is heavily insulated for shock absorption, but that doesn’t mean the organ on it needs any extreme jozzling” she moved the pack to ensure it was a tight fit, he gave her a nod “Your PDA, please” he pushed his arm with the screen already set on a timer “You got four hours to deliver the heart before is no longer viable. I am clear?”

The timer started to count.

“Cristal, I will get there in three” he answered in confidence. He had been getting faster, even breaking sound barrier a couple of times.

“The sooner you get there, the better her chances” she said with a nod “Now, Go”

The word barely got past her lips when he took off, leaving a wave of air and snow. That woman was too serious, but then again, she worked with people's lives.

Batman had informed him that a route would be cleared for him, but as he ran, he kept finding blockades along the way. Intentional ones too, like piled cars, or small barricades that made him lose precious seconds. It was suspicious. He thought to inform Batman, but for what he could see and heard on the league communicator, he was busy coordinating the operation. So he adapted the course the best he could.

When he passed by several police officers Wally had to stop himself from stealing their lunch, the possibility of poisoning was too much of a risk, but his ration bars were already on the low.

Trouble appeared in Dakota, with two hours and forty minutes left.

Beside the road, some police officers where fighting with someone. He tried to ignore it, but one of the cops was being held in a choke, and the other officers were already on the floor.

He was expecting a meta when he turned around but he was not expecting Vandal Savage. The reports on him were advanced healing, high intellect, strength and resilience. He would still not survive a punch at his speed so he slowed and pushed him back, forcing him to release the cop with the impact.

“Go! get out of here!” he told them “I will handle Vandal”

“Oh, you will handle _me_?” a hand closed on Wally’s head and the villain lifted him off the ground one handed “You really think that you have what it takes to survive Vandal Savage?” The man pushed more strength to his cranium and Wally kicked him, the impact pushed him a couple of meters away in the air.

“When I heard authorities were cording this highway for a speedster, I assumed I would be confronting Flash himself. You know, I’ll do for a reckoning. But I suppose I must settle down for making him miserable by killing his bright sidekick instead” Savage made a mocking face.

He was lying.

Whoever blocked his route was coordinating with Vandal.

He inclined his head and looked behind the villain, the cops were already escaping, but if he left, Vandal would most probably get to them out of pettiness. He had to make time.

“I will take you down” he told the villain, better to make him think he was distracted from the mission.

Wally started to run around him, taking impulse and pushing Savage away from the cops, who fortunately were not stopping to watch.

Two minutes, he could give them tw-

A punch on his face took him by surprise and Wally had to roll so the backpack didn't meet the floor.

“Got you now, Kid” Savage jumped high towards him. No, not to him, but the package. Wally rolled just in time to evade the heart from being crushed. However, that gave Savage time to reach for his arm in what should be a crushing grip.

The armband, hiding under his suit, didn’t bend under the pressure, and it stopped most of the damage. The other fingers closed on his flesh, but they didn't bruised him much.

“Armor?” asked Savage, just before Wally used his right fist to punch Savage’s face with all he had.

Electricity was released on the impact, and Vandal gave a muffled cry before he went down like a potato, unconscious.

The speedster looked down at the villain, incredulous, and then at his hand, where the glove of his suit had teared, the ring on his index finger was still producing small sparks of energy.

That’s ninth metal for you.

“Oh Babe, I love you” he said to the memory of his boyfriend.

The unconscious man gave a grunt, and Kid Flash decided to go. A trail of snow left on his path.

* * *

Vandal woke up in the middle of the road. The trail of the speedster was already being covered up with more snow. He touched his eye, wincing at the spike of pain that followed. His watch informed him that he had only delayed the sidekick by five minutes, if even that.

“I’m going to kill that kid” he promised himself.

* * *

Three hours and ten minutes was what it took Kid Flash to reach Seattle’s hospital. He was hungry and death tired, but he smiled wide to the Doctor that rushed to him from the door.

“I’m here!” He said pushing the backpack on the Doctor hands “Here!” he told him when he didn't took it immediately.

The Doctor's face was closed up “I’m… sorry. You are too late” he told him.

“No, No!” he looked at his wrist “I still have almost an hour” he showed him the numbers “I’m on time”

“No” the man didn’t even look at it “She passed away almost half an hour ago”

“Wh-… half an hour?” he said, feeling sick. He ran like never before and he still was late.

“Please, don’t blame yourself” the doctor told him, taking the package with care “I’m sure you ran as fast as you could”

Barry would have been here on time.

“Maybe, another recipient can be found” the man used his coat to cover the heart for extra protection and entered the hospital.

Even grandpa Jay would have been faster.

Wally had thought that he was getting better, but he was barely faster than when he got his powers. As much as he tried, he was not a real speedster.

He entered the hospital, looking at one of the televisions where the information of the second ice fortress being taken down was being played. He could see Red Tornado and Superboy there.

“Kid Flash” a Doctor said, rushing at him “Where is the heart for the Queen?!”

“What?” he asked “The girl is dead so now the heart is going to a queen?”

“No! the girl is the Queen” the doctor told him in an urgent manner “Queen Perdita of Vlatava, ten years old. And she is not dead. Where is the heart?”

Fuck. It was a coup.

Wally was on his feet, looking around for the man who had intercepted him. He looked just in time to see him on the elevator, the doors closed and he pushed the doctors away to get there. He took the stairs when he saw the elevator going down.

The basement worked as a parking lot, and several men were there, surrounding a car. The one dressed like a doctor was walking to it but Kid Flash intercepted him and took the package with as much care as he could.

The men started shooting behind him. He rushed as fast as he could towards the stairs, but someone was already blocking them and he decided to use the car exit. A bullet graced his side, making him almost misstep.

The next thing he knew, dizziness was making him fall. He rolled to cushion the impact on the backpack. But was unable to rise again.

“Count Vertigo” he called the villain behind him, recognizing the sensation “Aren’t you supposed to be in prison with your friends of the injustice league?”

Which country was this asshole anyway? Vlatava? It made sense. The blockage, Vandal Savage, and the fake doctor. Vertigo was trying to kill Queen Perdita to take the crown.

He had to make time to think how to escape.

“As a member of the royal family, I have immunity diplomatic” the sadistic man told him, slowly approaching “As long as no crimes against Vlatava can be proven against me”

“Like trying to kill your niece?” he told him, trying to stall “You went too far. The ice fortresses, the ice villains you had to employ to create them. Fuck, even Vandal was involved. Don’t you think you are going to own a lot of favors when this is over?”

“True…” the count stopped a couple of steps away and pulled the head of his cane to reveal the blade hidden on it “But it’s nice to have friends” he concluded, taking the last steep and rising the blade “Now, let’s see if I can hit two hearts with a blow”

Wally pushed the package over a frozen puddle and under a car, hoping to distract the villain enough to take him by surprise with a low sweep.

His plan worked by a hair, and the count went down, freeing him of the horrible nausea that the powers of the blond man gave him. Wally rushed to take down the other men. He high kicked two of them, but the third he punched on the face, and a burst of electricity almost fried the goon. He had to learn to control that.

Vertigo got up, but Wally tackled him and took his headband, breaking it under his foot for good measure.

“Sorry Vertigo” he told him, looking at his panicked face “I would love to put you where you belong, but you are not a priority”

As fast as he could, Wally took the package and rushed towards the hospital entrance. He pushed the automatic doors open, impatiently.

“Here!” he told the doctors that were looking at him in surprise “Go!”

The Doctors finally moved and took the heart. Wally followed them with his eyes for a moment before turning back. Maybe he could still arrest Vertigo and…

“Are you ok?” asked a nurse in a worried tone “Is that blood yours?”

Kid Flash looked at her in a daze, his vision was starting to blur and his body was starting to prickle.

“What blood?” she pointed at his ribs, where a red stain was ruining his suit. He remembered the shots from the goons “Oh… yeah, it is”

He fell to the ground. The last thing he saw was a group of nurses and doctors rush towards him.

* * *

Rudy stared at the television, bored out of his mind.

He had been following the news since they announced that the storm was the result of flying giant ice fortresses. Witch great, his check will be cut because some assholes decided to make it snow. It was not so bad until reports of a route all over the country being cleared for a speedster started to appear.

He suspected, but didn't say anything, even as his wife took a seat on the other corner of the sofa. They had been fighting since Wally had announced he was crooked and had left the house. His son didn't even stop to _speak_ with them, just took his things and ran out.

He had been thinking about it. Lots. Just the thought of Wally with another man made him feel nausea. Maybe if he had been stricter with him it would not have reached this point. Maybe if he had said something when he insisted on taking physics over sports, to make friends at his school.

Instead, it seemed like he enjoyed being bullied, growing apart from the other kids his age to run around and fighting crime. He had thought it would make him stronger. He still remembered when he first saw him punch Captain Cold in the face when he was just thirteen.

His kid could knock out men bigger than him, he rescued people from car accidents, and ran into trouble like nobody else. It reminded him, in a way, of when he was younger, full of energy and running amok the town. He had been so proud.

What was Wally thinking? Didn’t he care what people will say about him, about his mother or his family?

Or what about the villains he fought? They will kill him when they realize that Kid Flash was a sissy, or worse.

Why had Wally turned like this? Was he a bad example? What if he had been molested by a villain when they had kidnapped him? He had heard people like that were abused before turning that way. And didn’t Wally have talked about that Martian girl before? Or maybe it had been Barry. He had always been interested in Wally, more than a normal grown man should be.

“Superman, Captain Marvel and Dr. Fate, have brought down a fourth ice fortress” announced Iris on the screen, as images of said fortress falling in the ocean were being presented. Iris looked tired, and had looked like that since Wally had left the house, her face crumbled a little more before continuing “But, this just in. Despite the best efforts of Kid Flash and the team of surgeons, young Queen Perdita of Vlatava, died on the operating table”

Rudy almost threw the controller to the screen.

Hadn’t he told Barry to **not** let his kid run with the league anymore? He had agreed to stop Wally from playing hero. And now this! As if it was ok to put his kid into trouble.

He rose from the couch and walked to the phone.

“What are you doing?” asked Mary from the sofa, she looked fragile, with her red eyes and pressed lips.

“I’m calling the League” he told her “They should have stopped him from playing hero. He needs to understand that there are consequences” consequences for buggering boys.

Mary looked down at her hands, frowning.

“He doesn’t need us” her voice trembled a little.

He stamped the phone back and looked at her furious.

“Yes. He does!!” he yelled at her “Who else is going to teach him how life works?! That bunch of weirdos don’t get it, Mary. They go around, punching other crazy weirdos, posing for pictures and making normal people, people like us, pay their bills! Do you know how much we paid in taxes this year?!”

Mart just keeps looking at the screen, the news making a repeat of what they had been transmitting all day.

“They only try to help” she finally said.

“Well” he looked at the phone for a few seconds before walking back to the couch “It doesn’t help Wally”

“Maybe it is different for him” his wife said again “You know, is not the same as before. People don’t care about it that much. Remember Jessica?” she looked at him “His son, Zachary, he came out, and she said he has more friends since then”

Yeah, other boys that liked to bugger each other…

“Zachary?” he looked away from the television towards his wife “She named his son Zachary?” of course he would be a sissy with a name like that, and he had seen the boy, a blond kid who walked like a girl so everybody could tell he liked it up the ass “The sky is blue everywhere, Mary. It doesn’t change”

She rose from the sofa.

“Well” she looked at the window “It’s looking pretty grey to me right now” her shoes made a noise as she walked to the stairs, a sign that she was furious “Tonight you sleep on the sofa, Rudy. I can’t take this anymore”

He didn’t bother to reply; he was also tired of this. He stayed up for hours, just looking at re-runs from the news. But somewhere in the middle of the night they transmitted some photographs of his kid in a hospital bed, blood on his side and surrounded by medics as he was treated. The reporter, a different one since Iris had finished his time, had reported that Kid Flash had suffered wounds delivering the heart for the queen, and later on, that Vandal Savage had been reported attacking his son.

He slept very little. And didn't knew what to say when Mary finally woke up. They called from the factory to tell him that they would not start operations that day, so there was not much he could do but sit on the sofa and look at the news.

When someone knocked at the door, he walked to open it. He had hoped it would be Wally. But it was a blond woman who looked like she came out of a magazine. She was dressed very professional in a dark blue skirt and jacket.

“Good morning” she greeted without smiling “I’m Black Canary” of course she was, Rudy could have recognized her “I’m here to speak about Wally”

“You are here to tell us why _my_ son” he stressed “was delivering organs across the country and got hurt in a fight with a wanted criminal?”

“Mr. West” said the woman still unperturbed “Your son’s efforts saved the life of Queen Perdita and helped arrest a dangerous villain known as count Vertigo”

The man frowned.

“The news said the Queen died” he informed her “and nobody mentioned anything about a count”

“The news of Queen Perdita’s death was a ruse” she explained “Count Vertigo was the next in line for the crown, he had planned to kill his niece and seize the throne. But Wally faked the dead of the Queen, and managed to pulled a confession when Vertigo went to him to gloat” she smiled for the first time “Your son is pretty resourceful”

It sounded like one of Mary’s soap operas. Rudy felt the corners of his mouth rise, but forced himself to stop.

“He is” he planted himself on the door “But it doesn’t explain why the league let him participate on such dangerous mission without our permission”

Black Canary’s face became unnerving one more time.

“I would prefer to discuss this inside”

They looked at each other for a few seconds, but Rudy finally moved a step back and let the woman inside.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, finally another Chapter. Sorry to the people who have been waiting for more of this story. Life is still pretty hard now, had to check for more income sources, but you know, life is hard but we are harder, no prob.  
> Hope you enjoy this and next chapter is coming a long way, but your comments give me strenght to keep up with this.  
> Cheers.


End file.
